Sayonara, ByeBye!
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Hiei's Jagan Goes Crazy! The Urameshi Team Goes To America! The Urameshi Team Is Back At The Dark Tournament! Hiei Has Been Turned Into A Girl! Botan Fights As The Fifth Member! How Can All This Happen? (Some Yaoi) Hi/Kur Bo/Yus Ku/Yuk
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Bump On The Head

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
We were close, all of us. By now, we'd do anything for each other. Except for me. I guess you could say that we're almost family. I hate it. The loving, the group pictures, the happiness, all stupid. Naturally I'd think that way. I've never had a real family. I guess this is just a phase. I want to be a part of it, but I always end up in the corner, glaring and thinking about how stupid this was. Nothing I can do. Just how I am. When they look at the way I act, they think I am trying to fit in. What is this? A high school cult? I'm not here to fit in, I'm here because I have nowhere else to go.  
  
" Hiei. Wake up." Kurama said, shaking me lightly on my shoulder. I shivered. My bed was too comfortable to leave. My room was all black and gray, with a few traces of other colors. I only had a dresser, my silver framed bed with black sheets, a walk in closet and a bedside table.  
  
" I don't want to." I grumbled, pulling the dark sheets over my head.  
  
" Oh come on! It's a beautiful morning." Kurama nudged.  
  
" It's eight on a Wednesday! I don't want to get up!" I yelled.  
  
" Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama said softly.  
  
" Nothing. I'm a little upset." I confessed.  
  
" About what? Is it me?"  
  
" No. You're the only sane one here, I can't be mad at you." I said, hearing Kurama let out a laugh.  
  
" Well, what is it?"  
  
" I don't know. I just feel bothered." I said, the sheets still over my head.  
  
" Do you want me to bring your breakfast in here?"  
  
" What's for breakfast?" I asked, hesitantly.  
  
" Those little chocolate tasting corn puffs that Yusuke and Kuwabara eat all of the time. What are they called?"  
  
" Cocoa something?" I answered.  
  
" Something like that, you want some?"  
  
" No." I decided quickly.  
  
" Well Hiei, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
" Alright." I said simply, quickly falling back to sleep after that. I woke up again at eleven.  
  
" Hiei, you're still sleeping?"  
  
" What are you now, my babysitter?" I asked.  
  
" Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara won't clean up the house. What can I do? It's a habit."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" You want any lunch?" Kurama asked.  
  
" You just really want me to eat. Can I just have some rice?" I said.  
  
" You need meat Hiei. You're so skinny."  
  
" No thanks, nutritionist." I teased.  
  
" Bowl of rice it is!" Kurama said, rushing into the kitchen.  
  
I guess you could think of Kurama as my true family. Always taking care of me, looking after me; not that I needed it. He was the one who did laundry, cleaned, cooked and cared for us because if he wasn't here, nobody else would do it. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't exactly reliable.  
  
" Ah! I wasted all my allowance already." Yusuke said, busting through the door with Kuwabara.  
  
" Just because you can't play video games." Kuwabara teased, sitting down at the table.  
  
" Wash your hands first." Kurama scolded them before they touched their food.  
  
" Why do we have to, we only went to the arcade?" Yusuke whined.  
  
" Do you know how many people touch those video games? I do too much work for an unclean apartment. Go wash your hands Yusuke." Kurama scolded, point towards the sparkly clean bathroom. Kurama's eyes turned to me as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Hiei, you're out of bed! You're rice should be done in about five minutes and you have clean laundry in the hallway! The non-folded stuff is hanging in your closet." Kurama informed.  
  
" You're just loving your job, huh Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Well, I've always been fond of children and what better way to practice by being a mother to you three?" Kurama smiled, setting food in front of Kuwabara and a bowl of rice in front of me.  
  
" Hey, Yukina is here. I saw her out the bathroom window on the floor below us. She's bringing us groceries."  
  
" Good. I was going to go today anyway." Kurama smiled, skipping happily to the door to help Yukina.  
  
" I'll be in my room." I said, watching as Kurama nodded at me. He knew why. I grabbed my steaming bowl of rice and closed the door behind me.  
  
" Oh hello Yukina!" I heard Kurama say as he answered the door.  
  
I couldn't be out there. She was so suspicious of me lately, I didn't make it obvious, but she has a rare eye color as do I and she can feel something.  
  
" Where's that guy?" I could hear Yukina ask.  
  
" Who?" Kurama lied.  
  
" The one with the spiky black hair and always wears that white headband on his forehead. The short and skinny looking one."  
  
" Him? Oh, he went out for a while."  
  
" Really? How long ago?" Yukina asked.  
  
" About ten minutes." Kurama lied again.  
  
" Ha! Liar! I was still downstairs visiting my friend five minutes ago and I would have seen him left! There you go! He's in his room." Yukina said. I could hear her walking towards the door. I froze, I couldn't move. The door opened behind me and I fell forward, hitting my Jagan eye on the rim of my bed. I gritted my teeth in pain.  
  
" Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yukina begged. She rushed to my side to help me up, her soft and tender touch on my arm as she helped me at least kneel. I started to get a headache from the pain.  
  
" May I take off your headband? You may be bleeding." She said, concern filled her sweet voice.  
  
" No. I'm not bleeding." I stuttered. The pain was unbearable, it felt like it was being up in all over again. I held my head in the motion of a headache. It was much worst but I couldn't take off my headband.  
  
" You have to take it off. You're in so much pain."  
  
" I'm not. I'm fine."  
  
" Why can't I at least look at it?" she asked.  
  
" Because! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. It hurt me to yell at her but letting her see the Jagan would make her even more suspicious. She was a Koorime but she probably have heard of the Jagan before.  
  
" You're being strange! Let me took at it!" she yelled, snatching off the headband. She was never like this, maybe it was because she actually cared for me in a way. Maybe she knew something that I didn't. I looked up as she gazed at my Jagan eye. Her eyes widened.  
  
" You have a third eye? Were you born with it?" she asked. I couldn't lie anymore.  
  
" No, I had it implanted."  
  
" Why? Why would you want a third eye? What does it do?" she asked. I guess she didn't know about the Jagan.  
  
" I got it implanted so I could watch you." I said. She blushed. I looked in the doorway, Kurama gazed at me and nodded. He knew it was time I told her. I was just about to open my mouth, I felt a sharper pain in my head, coming from the Jagan and I blanked out. Kurama told me I was in sleep mode for three days. I didn't know what was going on.  
A/N: You Like It? I do! Ha! Make sure you review for it! 


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Headaches

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
(This is starting from right after now.)  
  
I couldn't believe it. I blanked out yesterday in front of Yukina; I humiliated myself in front of my own sister. How could it be? I didn't know what was going on. Kurama honestly didn't know either.  
  
" I don't know what could be wrong. He has just sitting there and then fainted. He's still out." Kurama said sadly. I was surprised he wasn't cleaning the apartment, it was too early in the day for him to be in my room, watching me.  
  
" Is there anything that maybe happened before Yukina went into the room?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" The only thing I can think of making Hiei faint wouldn't probably be a fatal wound and he isn't bleeding anywhere."  
  
" Could it be inside of him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Possibly."  
  
" It seems like your blowing away all of our options. Couldn't you considering something? Hiei is the strongest, Hiei can generate as much power from my Spirit Gun when he is just standing."  
  
" Yeah! I couldn't imagine what would have happened to him." Kuwabara said.  
  
" I have an idea. Why don't you go ask Yukina? Yukina might know something." Kurama asked.  
  
" You've got a point. Come on Kuwabara." Yusuke said, walking out of Hiei's room as Kuwabara skipped behind him.  
  
" We get to see Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled happily, skipping out the door. Kurama quickly turned his head to me and brushed my bangs off my face. I breathed deep, in pain as he brushed my forehead. A new headband was put on but it still hurt.  
  
" What?" Kurama said at my shiver of pain. I quickly calmed down.  
  
" I'll go get you a warm towel." He said, running into the kitchen. I opened my eyes a little as he put it on my forehead. I felt a shoot of pain as he put the towel on.  
  
" Kurama." I muttered.  
  
" Hiei! What is it?"  
  
" The Jagan." I said, falling back into oblivion.  
  
" The Jagan?" Kurama said. I woke a few minutes later; Kurama was still by my side.  
  
" Kurama, could you take off the towel?" I said slowly. Kurama gently took it off and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" What about the Jagan, Hiei?" he asked. I squinted from the burning pain in my head. It hurt to talk, it hurt to think about the pain. I laid my head down comfortably.  
  
" I can't talk now, it hurts." I said. I could see the concern pain in Kurama's eyes.  
  
"Alright, you rest for now." Kurama said, getting up. " I'll come in to check on you every once in a while."  
  
" Kurama?" I stuttered before he was about to leave.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Don't stop being happy just because of me. You needn't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
" It's hard for me to do something like that when my best friend is in pain." He said, leaving.  
  
Best Friend? That was a hard word to say especially for an apparition. Even with Kurama's expanding feelings it must have been hard to say it to somebody like me. Somebody considered me a friend. Somebody cared for me.  
  
" Kurama! We're back." Yusuke said, waking me up with his loud voice about an hour later.  
  
" Hush. Hiei is sleeping." Kurama said. I was sleeping at least.  
  
" Yukina didn't know anything." Kuwabara said.  
  
" What did she say?" Kurama asked.  
  
" She walked into the room and he hit his head on his bedframe. She said it didn't look painful. Just a small hit." Yusuke answered.  
  
" Where'd he hit his head?" Kurama asked.  
  
" She didn't know. She did get a good look at his Jagan eye though. Asked him a few things and then he blanked out before he could say anything about their relationship. She said it was under his headband."  
  
" What relationship?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" They're friends Kuwabara." Kurama quickly said.  
  
" He hit himself in the forehead. That's where she said the pain might have been coming from." Yusuke said.  
  
" He hit the Jagan!?" Kurama worriedly said.  
  
" Yukina said it looked like that." Kuwabara said.  
  
" No wonder he hurt every time I touched his head." Kurama said.  
  
" What is it Kurama?"  
  
A/N: Hee Hee. I am evil. 


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: Sisterly Confessions

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" What is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Well, it's Hiei's Jagan eye."  
  
" What? What's wrong with it? Is it broken?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" I'm not quite sure. I have a hunch."  
  
" Kurama! Tell us something!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
" Well." Kurama sighed. A banging knock erupted from the other side of the door.  
  
" Who could that be?" Yusuke asked, walking over to answer the door. He opened the door hesitantly and saw Yukina rush past him and into Kurama's arms. Loud sobs came from her.  
  
" What happened Yukina?" Kuwabara trembled.  
  
" Where is he?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Where is who?" Kurama asked, releasing her.  
  
" That boy! With the spiky hair and the third eye. The one who hit his forehead!"  
  
" He's in his room, but he's sick."  
  
" I know! Yusuke told me! It's all my fault!" Yukina cried. My heart ached. It wasn't her fault at all. I was the one who was too scared to open the door for her. It was my own fault.  
  
" Yukina, it isn't your fault at all." Kurama said, brushing back her hair.  
  
" Yes it is! He didn't want me to come in and I did anyway! If I hadn't pushed open the door, he wouldn't have fallen and bumped his head. I must see him and tell him I am sorry." Yukina said, starting to calm down. Her eyes were determined to see me and say sorry.  
  
" Alright. You know which room?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yes." She answered, heading for the door.  
  
" Oh, Yukina?" Kurama stopped her. He hesitated. " His name is Hiei."  
  
" Hiei? Alright." She said, walking into my room slowly. She gazed upon me and her eyes filled with tears at the pain I was in.  
  
" Hiei?" she asked, closing the door behind me. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
" Yukina? What are you doing here?" I said, trying to lift my head.  
  
" You rest." She said, as I put my head back down. " Just listen okay?" she asked. I nodded slowly in approval.  
  
" I came here to say I am sorry."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" It was my fault that you hit your head. I knew you didn't want me to come in but I did anyway."  
  
" Yukina. It wasn't your fault."  
  
" Hush." She said. I kept quiet.  
  
" For a long time now, I've been watching you. I know there is something about you that is different. So, lately I've been coming over so I can get to know you better but every time I come you hide in your room. Sort of like you don't want to be around me. It hurts a lot." She said.  
  
" Yukina?" I asked. She ignored.  
  
" I feel like we have a connection so that's why I tried to get in your room to talk to you and when you said you had that eye implanted so you could watch me, my heart skipped a beat. I was so happy and that finally proved it to me." She smiled at me.  
  
" Proved what?" I asked.  
  
" Hiei, you are my long lost brother." Yukina answered. My eyes widened.  
  
" What?" I said, dumbstruck.  
  
" When I was very little, I was born with a twin brother. I was seven when I found a picture of us in our mother's room. We were still infants but we had the same eye color. Our eye color, red-brown is a very rare color and only you and I and a few more were born with it. But never twins."  
  
" I'm so confused." I answered. She continued with our story.  
  
" I also know this because you were the first and only boy that was ever born to an ice apparition because as you know we are all females. I tracked it down in history and I found out that you were born to our mother and I knew I had to find you. Ever since then I've been looking for my twin brother and that is indeed you!" she smiled.  
  
" After all this time, you were looking for your brother?"  
  
" Yes!" she smiled again.  
  
" I guess it's true. I am your brother." I stuttered.  
  
" Do you know for sure?"  
  
" I've known for a while now. I tried to hide it a secret because I thought your would be mad and I only wanted the best for you." I said, slowly sitting up.  
  
" Hiei. That is your name. It's very nice. Mother named you that?"  
  
" I think so. I don't remember much of the good parts of my childhood, except for you." I confessed. This was very hard on me. Saying such sweet things to a girl was something I'd never done before.  
  
" Thank you." She said, resting her hand on mine. I looked to the doorway and there was Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara was in shock, Yusuke and Kurama were crying tears of joy. I glared at them, but grinned.  
  
" There is so much I want to know!" she said, hugging around my waist. I smiled but soon felt the great surges of pain coming from my forehead. It was unbearable. I tossed and turned in pain, gripping at my forehead for the pain to stop.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama said, opening the door to rush to my side. The headband burst off and the Jagan glowed deep blue from the amounts of energy, swelling up inside.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" Yukina cried.  
  
" I don't know! We have to get him help."  
  
" From where? There aren't any humans who know about powerful third eyes." Yusuke answered. I yelled in pain, trying to grip at my forehead.  
  
" If we don't calm him down, he'll end up ripping the Jagan out himself." Kurama said, gripping my wrists.  
  
" Something that can take away Spirit energy. That's what is building up the pain." Kurama said again.  
  
" I can use some of my healing powers and reverse it." Yukina said, putting her hands gently on Hiei's face. Little by little, the Jagan's blue color went back to normal and Hiei calmed down. After a while, Yukina pulled back, her face flushed red.  
  
" Are you okay Yukina?" said Kuwabara, comfort in his voice.  
  
" I'm alright. Kurama, is he okay?"  
  
" He should be fine. His power in his body seems to be directed to the Jagan." Kurama answered.  
  
" What could be going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" There's only one person that could know that." Kurama answered.  
  
" Who Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" The person who implanted it on Hiei." Kurama said, giving a hint to everybody on what we had to do.  
  
A/N: I hated this chapter! Too mushy! I didn't like the whole thing with Hiei and Yukina, it seemed to obvious on what I was doing, so if you like this chapter I think you're weird. (You'll be added to be weird club. I'm the president. Hee!) 


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: To Another World

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
Hiei had fallen asleep for days on end now, he never regained any energy from the deep slumber which is probably why he slept so much. Yukina was always over now, sitting in the corner of Hiei's room, always watching him. The Jagan kept getting more and more powerful. Nobody knew why, I knew there was only one choice.  
  
I was sitting next to Hiei's bedside and I quickly stood up.  
  
" Kurama? Where are you going?" Yukina asked politely.  
  
" I need to go to the city of Ghosts and Apparitions. That is where Hiei got the surgery done and I need to find out more information on the Jagan and find out why it's stealing Hiei's spirit energy."  
  
" But that's bad! Hiei will get angry if you're gone! You know that." Yukina said.  
  
" But I'm leaving for his own good." I said, walking out of the door to Hiei's room.  
  
" Kurama, you're not leaving without us." Yusuke said.  
  
" Yeah, we care about Hiei as much as you do and we can't let you go alone." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Thank you. I surely would need your help." Kurama smiled. We reached the warehouse that the breach in the barrier was. It had been a long time, and most apparitions in the city weren't that bright so they couldn't find it. I began knocking on the floor.  
  
" Is it still even here Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Probably. There isn't really a way to put that part of the barrier back up unless they take it down and put up a new one. Koenma shouldn't have ruined it." I smiled, I had knocked on the right part. I opened it slowly and hopped down into the green mist. We were at the edge of the city.  
  
" Kurama? Does Yukina know that she has to stay with Hiei while we're gone?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Yukina is Hiei's sister. She adores him and you saw the way she acted when he was being taken of his spirit energy, Yukina knows."  
  
" I had no idea they were related. Why doesn't anybody ever tell me anything!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" Stop yelling Kuwabara. You and I are in more trouble here then ever, we killed the four saint beasts." Yusuke answered.  
  
" I didn't! You did." Kuwabara said. " And plus, they'd hate Kurama too."  
  
" Kurama is a demon, at least a half and so the other demons here feel no malice against him. Naturally they'd ignore him. But you and I are going to have a few fights this morning." Yusuke teased.  
  
" Man!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
" A large pack of demons are coming your way Yusuke, I can't be distracted so would you please take care of them?" I asked.  
  
" Of course." Yusuke said. I teleported away and into the main part of the city, looking for a Jagan parlor. Demons often got it implanted to show a sign of power, but too weak to stand the pain and eventually commit suicide or rip it out themselves. Hiei is at that point now, too weak to stand it.  
  
" It could be anywhere here. I must ask around." I decided.  
  
" Excuse me? Do you know where the Jagan is?" I asked a strange looking demon.  
  
" No." he said, pushing me as he walked by. I ignored it. Not like it hurt.  
  
" Hey! You!" Yelled a demon, I ignored him. Probably looking for a fight. I had passed six or seven fights about now. He continued to follow me and yell out to me.  
  
" Hey!" He yelled again.  
  
" What is it?" I asked finally.  
  
" You want to get a Jagan implant?" he asked.  
  
" No. My friend has one and he has serious injuries. I need to find the doctor that implanted it on Hiei."  
  
" Hiei?"  
  
" Yes. Do you know of him?"  
  
" He was the only one with enough power to handle it, but he didn't get it implanted for the sake of power and control. Just to keep a literal eye on his sister. What a waste." The demon said, leaving my side.  
  
" I guess he'd never had a fondness for somebody close." I said to myself. I continued to walk. I reached a doctor's office with a painted eye above the door.  
  
" This must be it." I shrugged.  
  
It suddenly grew quiet and dark. Yells of demon pain filled the room, I couldn't do a thing. I heard a sigh and a sound of blood splatter on the floor.  
  
" Another one! Damn it!" the doctor groaned, throwing the fellow demon who had died during the pain of the implantation of the Jagan.  
  
" Excuse me?" I asked carefully.  
  
" You want one too? Promise you won't die on me?" He chuckled.  
  
" No. I came to get information on the Jagan." I said.  
  
" For what?" he asked, wiping the blood off the operation table.  
  
" My friend Hiei is being stolen of his spirit energy. Nobody knows what could be happening."  
  
" Any physical damage to the Jagan?"  
  
" He hit it pretty hard on a bed frame." I answered.  
  
" Hiei of all people?"  
  
" You remember all of your patients?" I asked.  
  
" Hiei was a very special one. Didn't scream a bit. Only up until I started to put it in. Hiei was the one successful one. He was also one of my first ten patients and the only one still living. He's an extraordinary demon no doubt."  
  
" Yes, but what about physical damage to the Jagan."  
  
" It's not just the physical damage, any physical attacks directly set on the Jagan. It does have it's own mind, but in a strange way it's blind because Hiei has the factor of it's sight and so when it gets attacked directly it goes into somewhat of a sercurity mode."  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
" That Hiei will eventually."  
  
A/N: I'm so mean! I love having cliffhangers. I didn't like this chapter very much either but okay. 


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Back Up Again?

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Hiei will what!?" I yelled in disbelief.  
  
" Despite his amazing power, Hiei can't live much longer if he keeps fighting the Jagan." He confessed.  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" The Jagan thinks it is in physical danger and when in battle, the Jagan drains Hiei of his energy and fires in a big blast or wherever Hiei commands it to go but since Hiei wasn't in battle the surge of energy overwhelmed him and caused him to get sick."  
  
" I see. No wonder Hiei went a bit crazy last time it happened."  
  
" Do not be mad at the Jagan, it is blind and doesn't know. As I've said before, Hiei has it's power of sight."  
  
" Eventually, Hiei will die."  
  
" Are there any ways to stop the Jagan?"  
  
" Make it think it's out of battle." He said simply.  
  
" How?"  
  
" It will be difficult, but you have to defeat Hiei without hurting him too bad. His body is weak of course."  
  
" I have a plan to do so. Thank you kind sir."  
  
" No problem."  
  
" You seem to be very kind for a demon."  
  
" I respect humans and halfs, they are very smart and polite. Demons are mean because they are jealous because they have so little. I, on the other hand, do not have little and am not jealous of humans. I want to thank you."  
  
" You're welcome." I said, leaving the doctor's office. I didn't have to walk too far to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" Did you find out anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Of course." I nodded.  
  
" Well, Hiei and Yukina are waiting. Let's head back." Kuwabara commanded.  
  
" Finally! It's starting to smell here." Yusuke said.  
  
" So Kurama, what did you find out?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" A lot. Too much to explain everything, but I know a way to stop the Jagan."  
  
" How Kurama?"  
  
" We must defeat Hiei."  
  
" In his condition? That'd kill him!"  
  
" Not defeat as in kill, I mean let him live but make sure the Jagan knows that Hiei is out of battle."  
  
" Oh! Because of the hit, the Jagan is being somewhat over-protective of Hiei and is acting as a body guard." Kuwabara said, coming up with an explaination.  
  
" In a way."  
  
" That damn eye!" Yusuke said.  
  
" It isn't the Jagan's fault, even if it is an eye, it can not see and can not feel the pain Hiei is going through. The Jagan is very loyal to Hiei, and would have never done this if it knew."  
  
" But how to we defeat Hiei without killing him? He has no spirit energy."  
  
" I have a plan. It will probably work."  
  
" Do you need to test it out first?"  
  
" No. It's full proof. I know it, especially if the Jagan is blind."  
  
" Can you tell us?"  
  
" No, or else the readers would know too early and Paisley always has to have a cliffhanger." I smiled.  
  
" Darn!" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Guys, how to we get back up to the exit?" Yusuke asked. We all stared up at the exit, which was way to far for our reach.  
  
" Because of the chances of us getting embarrassed because we can't get up high enough, I'm gong to have Paisley end the story here." I said.  
  
" Damn! It was getting good too."  
  
" Well, how'd we get up there last time?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Cheap video trick?" Yusuke answered.  
  
" Let's just end it here." I said, closing the curtain.  
  
A/N: Hee, hee. Had to add a little comedy at the end even if it wasn't that funny, LAUGH ANYWAY. I have a strange name huh? I mean, Paisley. I'm named after an 80's CD that my dad USED to like. How sad. It'd be cool if we could choose our own names when we're born. My name would either be, Marie, Alice, Roronoa or Mariah. But Not that you all care. Make sure you review and continue reading! Or doom will fill your veins and you'll die a painful death! (Paisley can't, won't and will not do this, she is bluffing and threatening you. No, you can not sue her.) 


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Restoration

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
We had finally got our plan in motion, everything was set and ready. Yukina combined her spirit energy with Kuwabara's and restored Hiei for at least three hours. That was more then enough time. Hiei was still manipulated by the Jagan though so we had to lead him away from the city, incase he used the Black Dragon Wave which nobody could dodge.  
  
" Are we all ready?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I hope so. Getting this right will be quite difficult." I said.  
  
" I'm glad I don't have a part in this."  
  
" Kuwabara, you're the bait remember?" Yusuke reminded.  
  
" You're right! Now how did I get stuck doing this?"  
  
" Because Hiei doesn't like you." I answered simply.  
  
" Oh, right." He said. " Botan! Are you ready?"  
  
" Of course! I've been ready! Let's get Hiei in here, places everybody!" Botan was sitting on her oar, waiting for Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
" Remember Kuwabara, you use anything necessary to get Hiei to chase you, Yukina and Botan to Spirit World. Then you know what to do." I reminded.  
  
" Right." He answered. The door creaked open, Hiei walked through his bedroom door, and we were all set at the table.  
  
" What do you all want?" Hiei asked, he was still manipulated by the Jagan.  
  
" Nothing. I made some breakfast." I responded with a smile. " Your favorite, steamed rice."  
  
" I don't want any." Hiei answered.  
  
" Why so tense Hiei? Nothing's going to happen." I reassured.  
  
" You know, that'd be so weird if somebody just turned evil on us right now. I mean, besides you Hiei." Yusuke teased.  
  
" Yes, wouldn't it? Would be very funny of course!" I laughed.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
Kuwabara got up directly and pulled out a gun.  
  
" I don't like ya'll anymore! I'm going evil!" Kuwabara said, point the gun at Yukina. " And since I like you so much, Yukina. You're going to be my first kidnapping, what an honor."  
  
" No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Yukina cried, Hiei twitched.  
  
" You! With the oar! Botan!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing the gun at her. " You're going to take me to Spirit World, so she can have a quick ride there." He said.  
  
" Alright! Just don't shoot me, please!" Botan said, raising her arms.  
  
" What are you going to do with me?" Yukina cried.  
  
Kuwabara froze. Yukina did an improving move; she covered her hand with her mouth.  
  
" That wasn't in the script." Kuwabara whispered to her.  
  
" I know. Sorry." Yukina whispered back. " Say something."  
  
" I don't know Yukina! I'll find out when we get to Spirit World." Kuwabara quickly saved himself and turned around, Hiei used his sword and cut the gun straight in half. Kuwabara stared.  
  
" Let's go!" Kuwabara yelled, hopping onto Botan's oar with Yukina. Hiei looked hastily and followed them. Another one appeared for Yusuke and I with a note from Botan. ' Be Careful With It! This One Is New. Wouldn't Want To Spoil Your Fun!'  
  
" Get on Yusuke!" I yelled. " I have to yell out the calls when we get there."  
  
" Oh yeah, I have a HUGE part in this chapter." Yusuke said, getting on.  
  
" Sorry for being rude Yusuke but, be quiet." I laughed.  
  
" Of course." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
We hopped on and quickly followed Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Hiei, who was more angry then ever. He had believed the storyline, and was still a perfect part in the plan but Hiei was more powerful then we'd ever imagined. The Jagan was storing up energy for at least two weeks and that was probably more Spirit Energy then most things in Spirit World.  
  
" AH!" I could hear Botan and Yukina yell as the swerved and twirled in the yellow clouds of Spirit World. We had to get him up here because if Hiei were to use a gigantic move like Black Dragon, then nobody would get killed.  
  
" Land Now! Act 2!" I yelled, giving out the calls. Kuwabara was still trying to dodge Hiei's sword, even while landing. This was getting risky; we had to finish this up soon.  
  
Kuwabara used Yukina as a shield, knowing it was hard for Hiei to hit Kuwabara if he was hiding behind his sister. Yukina stood still in an honorable way, giving the look that if she got hit, it'd be all to save her brother's life.  
  
" Why can't you stop hiding Kuwabara?" Hiei yelled. The blade of Hiei's sword cut Yukina's arm, Yukina withstood the pain.  
  
" Because I'm scared of you!" Kuwabara cried. Every way Hiei went, Yukina was cut but she still showed that same face. Hiriseki stones appeared on the clouds of Spirit World.  
  
" Hiei." She spoke at last. This was like a TV drama; Botan had tears flooding her eyes. I made a motion for Kuwabara to come back this way; he scampered over to us quickly to avoid Hiei.  
  
" Yukina." He said. Yukina approached him closely.  
  
" You must stop." She said.  
  
" Why, why should I?"  
  
" Because it's not worth it and your promised me, you may not remember but I do."  
  
" What promise?"  
  
" Remember what you said to me, you wouldn't make me cry anymore. See what you did." Yukina said, holding out five stones.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" No you're not! Your Jagan is sorry! Not my Hiei!" Yukina yelled.  
  
" I am Hiei!"  
  
" No! You're a blind eye who was loyal to his master and now wants more energy! Hiei isn't going to be that one you steal from!"  
  
" What can you do? You're just a little girl?" Jagan Hiei said.  
  
" Jagan, you once dwelled in Hiei, you make us all suffer his pain. We love Hiei very much and you stand in the way."  
  
" What?" he said in surprise. Yukina ran up to him and slapped him hard in the face. Hiei fell backwards, closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
" I did it." She said in amazement. " I did it!" she jumped up and hugged Botan.  
  
" You did great Yukina!" Kuwabara smiled. We all smiled and congratulated Yukina.  
  
" Here. I want to give you all something. Hiei wasn't only the reason I cried. I made these all for you on purpose and I hope you like them. Mine aren't pretty yet but they'll do you good later on. Sell them if you want." Yukina went to each of us and handed each of us a Hiriseki stone.  
  
" Yukina! Thank you!" Botan said, hugging her.  
  
" Why would we want to sell these?" I asked with a smile.  
  
" This could come in good use someday." Yusuke said.  
  
" But you cried out five, who's that last one for?"  
  
" This last stone is Hiei's. I'll give it to him when he wakes up. I'm glad this is over. I get to spend time and have fun with my brother at last. This is what, I had been dreaming of all along." Yukina smiled.  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ: Awww! I love a happy ending. But who said this was the ending. I'm going to tell you why I had something like 'Part 1: Chapter 1' in the scroll box to switch chapters. I started off with this, as Part 1 and Part 2 will be a story that continues alone with Part 1.  
  
But what is Part 2 going to be about?  
  
I have planned it out but you'll see in the next chapter! Don't worry.  
  
And for those of you that questioned the demon doctor, that doctor didn't dislike demons but in my perspective, demons enjoy killing for fun and what other things to kill then their own race so naturally the doctor wouldn't have sympathy and it's not the doctor's fault the demon died. He gets a lot of demon every day that are too weak to handle the Jagan and Hiei was a different story. Hiei looks like a human so the doctor got the impression that some humans are strong and enjoyable like Kurama. Kurama was kind and polite to him so in return the doctor was kind and polite to him. He respects humans who respect him back and that was the character I was going for. Hiei dislikes most humans but likes a select few, as does the doctor. He wasn't a major character, I just needed somebody to give information so stop worrying about how the doctor acted!  
  
And I know Kurama is stronger but Hiei is the main character and I need something that would make it questionable on how Hiei would get sick. I mean, that'd be pointless if I said 'Kurama is stronger, but Hiei got sick! How strange!' then I'd probably get flamed which hasn't happened yet. Just healthy criticism. It's okay, just wanted to answer your question.  
  
Just as a little note too, this story was going to be Yaoi. 


	7. Part 2: Chapter 7: The New Mission

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Part 2: Chapter 1  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
Finally, it was over. I was living one of those lives that humans mostly wanted nowadays. I had finally told my sister Yukina, I wasn't sick anymore and we hadn't had a mission in three months. I didn't think anything else could go wrong, until that one day.  
  
" Come on Hiei!" Yukina giggled. She and I had spent so much time together lately, she started staying at our apartment and was like a stalker to me but I didn't mind. I loved her too much to care.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I want an ice cream cone. Wait here, I'll get me one. Do you want one?"  
  
" No thanks. That's fine. I'll find a seat."  
  
" Alright." She smiled. I sat at a booth near the window. I kept my hands in my pockets and kept quiet. So many couples around me, giggling, kissing and sweet-talking. It was just enough to make me want to throw up.  
  
" I'm back." Yukina said, setting down a large bowl of white, creamy slush with brown syrup, a few fruits and a fluffy cream. She scooted into the seat in front to me and began eating her snack.  
  
" What is that?" I asked.  
  
" Ice cream. I need at least one a day, since I, I mean we are koorimes."  
  
" And that brown syrup?"  
  
" Chocolate."  
  
" What is that fruit?"  
  
" A cherry. They're really good, try it." She said, holding it out to me.  
  
" No, I don't want to take it from you. You have it." I rejected.  
  
" It's alright. I'd sacrifice anything to get you to know what some of these things are in the human world. I didn't things were so different. It's so nice to know what everything is."  
  
" What if I don't want to know?" I said.  
  
" You're so rebellious Hiei." She said, putting the cherry back on her ice cream. " I don't see why. There are so many things to enjoy here and yet you still put that wall up to know anything. Do you know why you act this way?"  
  
" Not really. I just don't see a point in doing so."  
  
" But if you weren't that way, I don't think I'd like you that much. I don't like people that agree with everything. I am a very persuasive person, even if I give the impression that I'm quiet. That's not me at all. I can be fun too. You can't judge a demon by its looks!" she laughed, spooning herself some more ice cream.  
  
" Isn't it you can't judge a book by it's cover?"  
  
" Put it logically, we're not books. We're all different and now many times have you seen a demon look alike."  
  
" Twins."  
  
" We're fraternal twins. I wouldn't say this if we were identical twins."  
  
" You're very smart Yukina, why don't you do something with your life? Like getting a job or something."  
  
" I can't. I'd feel trapped and I don't ever want to feel that way. It's not fair, to me and to you."  
  
" How is it not fair?"  
  
" Well, because I wouldn't get to see you too often and vice versa."  
  
" And what if I don't want to see you?" I smiled.  
  
" Then you're stuck with me anyway." She smiled back.  
  
" Hiei! Come quickly, Koenma wants all of us." Kurama busted in.  
  
" All as in Yusuke, Kuwabara, you and me?"  
  
" Including Yukina and Botan." He answered.  
  
" Let's go then." Yukina left a small tip and got up. I followed her and Kurama back to the apartment.  
  
" Are we all here?" Kuwabara asked. We were all rounded up in front of the television, waiting for the video to be put in.  
  
" I have a question Botan!" Yukina raised her hand.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Why does Koenma want you and me here? What do we have to do with it?"  
  
" I don't know quite yet Yukina. Koenma didn't even tell me."  
  
" Let's put in the video." Kurama demanded. We all sat quietly, anticipating what it was about.  
  
" Good morning everybody! Urgent news from Spirit World! Demons have broken the barrier to the City Of Ghosts And Apparitions and apparently on the wrong side of the city! The barrier, surrounding the barrier instantly teleported at least 400 demons and a powerful leader into the land of the free, home of the brave America!" Koenma said.  
  
" Oh dear!" Botan gasped.  
  
" So what, not our country."  
  
" Now, you're probably thinking. So what, it's not our country! Especially you Yusuke but this is a big problem! People in America panic more then any other country and believe me, they'll start a huge war and ask every country in the world to show the news 24 hours a day seven days a week and I'll miss all of my favorite cartoons if that happens!" Koenma yelled.  
  
" He's doing this because of cartoons?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" He does have a point though." Yukina said.  
  
" The news is so boring." Yusuke said.  
  
" So what I need from you is to go to the city where it all started! Long Beach, California! I have plane tickets attached to Botan's oar and your plane leaves in a day. Have fun." Koenma waved.  
  
" Great. I guess we're going to America." Yusuke said.  
  
" But why do I have to go?" Yukina asked again.  
  
" Who knows, it could be fun Yukina." Botan smiled.  
  
" Okay, I guess we have our next mission." I said.  
  
" Three months and then this happens. So gay." Yusuke complained.  
  
A/N: Well! You have part 2! 


	8. Part 2: Chapter 8: The Plane Ride

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
We had packed up our luggage and boarded the plane to America. It was strange how we left all that freedom in Japan so quickly. I knew this wouldn't be a hard mission, all of us were thinking of this as a vacation. Once again, I was in the corner of it all. Somewhat lost and not meaning to be noticed, I just gazed out the window. But there was now always one person who didn't mind talking to me.  
  
" Hiei. I brought you a soda." Yukina said, holding out a can.  
  
" No thanks. I'm not thirsty."  
  
" Oh, okay." She said. I looked away from her, going back to my gazing.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said. I turned around in surprise.  
  
" For what? You haven't done anything."  
  
" Maybe I'm bothering you from your normal routine of personality. Maybe you don't want me around."  
  
" That's not true. It's all me. I'm used to being alone and independent and when I want somebody around me I treat them as if they aren't there. It's not you at all, that's just my moral I guess but honestly Yukina, I love you." I said, looking at her. Her red-brown eyes flooded with tears. I scooted closer to her and wiped them away.  
  
" No crying. I promised." I said, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was glad Yusuke wasn't around, or even Kuwabara, that was probably one of the most embarrassing and once in a lifetime things I would ever say. She released me and smiled.  
  
" I won't tell anybody. I know you're embarrassed." She said, walking back to her original seat next to Botan. It soon turned to night time and Kurama quickly moved to the empty seat next to me as everybody else was asleep.  
  
" I haven't talked to you since we got on the plane, Hiei. What's wrong?"  
  
" I hate this."  
  
" The Mission? Don't worry, it won't be difficult at all."  
  
" Not that."  
  
" Then what is it?"  
  
" This whole groupie best friends thing. Like we're some family. We are spirit detectives, not family. We're not related and people in this group seem to think it's like that."  
  
" I don't get it? What does this storyline have to do with that?"  
  
" Maybe I'm just looking for love. I've been without it forever."  
  
" What about Yukina?"  
  
" Yukina is my sister, she'll always be in my heart but I don't mean family wise." I said, blushing a little bit.  
  
" Ah. I see, you want a girlfriend."  
  
" Shut up." I said, facing the other way.  
  
" It's alright Hiei. Maybe I have my eye on somebody too."  
  
" Could it be Yukina?"  
  
" No. I know anybody who tries to get with her is dead before they know her name. Somebody else."  
  
" Keiko?"  
  
" She wouldn't fall for me, she loves Yusuke and it's not her."  
  
" Oh my god!" I yelled.  
  
" I think you know who it is now." He said. I stared in amazement.  
" B-b-b-b-Botan?"  
" Could be."  
  
" You like Botan?" I asked silently in surprise.  
  
" I don't know. I like her hair and she has beautiful eyes and oh that accent."  
  
" Sometimes you can be weird."  
  
" I don't have to be serious all of the time like you Hiei."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" You never have fun. You look like a three-year-old who didn't get the toy that he wanted at the toy store who doesn't care about life or anybody else. Stop it."  
  
" I can't, this is how-"  
  
" You were brought up. I know. Maybe you should stop dwelling on the past and look towards your future. That's part of your problem."  
  
" You really are direct."  
  
" It's the only way to help you is to let you know that, that is how a lot of people get the impression of you. A stuck up person with no morals or values except his beloved and only sister."  
  
" I hate it when people admit the truth."  
  
" Now look who's being direct."  
  
" This is a childish argument."  
  
" Only to you. I think it's very adult. Deciding on weither to stay in the past or teleport of the future."  
  
" Don't you have some sleeping to do Mr. Guide-To-Spirit-World?" I asked. Kurama blushed lightly.  
  
" She's also Pilot Of The River Styx and a personal trainer."  
  
" But like I would know that, I'm not a female stalker."  
  
" Hey, I can have interest in girl unlike some people." He said, glaring at me. I laughed a little.  
  
" Maybe I'll find that special somebody in America. Who knows?"  
  
" I hope you do too. You need somebody, desperately."  
  
" Kurama, if you open your mouth one more time I'm going to glare at you for the rest of the plane flight." I smiled at him.  
  
" Alright, I'll go back to my seat." Kurama smiled back at me and went back to his seat. I laid back and fell asleep, dreaming of what could happen on our vacation/mission.  
  
A/N: Kurama and Hiei were somewhat OOC so there is no need to tell me okay!? I know they were. This COULD be Kurama/Botan but do you want it to be? I don't care if people say no I mean I COULD have Kurama get his heart broken. Okay. So yeah! And just wait until the next hilarious chapter full of love, romance, arguments, a pervert and Alabama? 


	9. Part 2: Chapter 9: Wrong State?

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
We got off the plane at about 11:00 in America, but it wasn't at all what we expected.  
  
" This sure looks different. I thought there would be a beach." Yusuke said, putting his nose against the window of the airport terminal.  
  
" I did too. This place looks deserted." Botan sighed.  
  
" We are supposed to be in Long Beach, this looks more like Long Desert." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Well, I guess your thoughts were wrong." I said.  
  
" I brought my bathing suit for nothing!" Yusuke said, banging on the glass.  
  
" Urahechi!" A native girl yelled, holding up a sign.  
  
" Could she be looking for us?" Botan said. " Koenma told me somebody would be here to lead us off."  
  
" Look at her, she looks homeless." Kuwabara said.  
  
" She's a native Kuwabara." Botan scolded.  
  
" Hey ya'll!" she yelled, skipping over to us.  
  
" Here she comes." Yusuke warned.  
  
" Are ya'll the Urameshi team? Lord Koenma sent me to fetch ya'll and take ya'll to Long Beach. Follow Kia!" she said, marching out of the airport. We followed her. She wore a worn out red shirt and rolled up, broken in jeans with wavy black hair. She had no shoes on, she looked gross but how did she know about Spirit World.  
  
" Can you tell us where we are?" Kurama asked her as we left the airport.  
  
" Ya'll are in Sweet Home Alabama!" she yelled in her native voice.  
  
" What? We're supposed to be in Long Beach." Yukina sighed.  
  
" Lord Koenma couldn't pay for a trip 'round da world ya know!" she smiled.  
  
" How do you know about Spirit World anyway Miss?"  
  
" I'm an undercover agent for the peeps in Spirit World!" she giggled.  
  
" She has a higher ranking then me!" Botan squealed.  
  
" Really Botan?"  
  
" I'm only an assistant and that's not a very high ranking considering a large organization like Spirit World. Kia seems to be an undercover agent in the living world to make sure demons keep away from this country. There is one undercover agent in every country and two squads of Spirit Detectives. Whenever there is an incident like these, those go out and protect the country."  
  
" Then why are we here?" Hiei asked. " I'm starting to smell American." I said, sniffing as the soy sauce and bitter food smell drifted away.  
  
" Don't be racist ya'll! America is the greatest country 'round! Don't be haters!" she laughed.  
  
" She sure is a happy girl." Kurama smiled, but the smile changed when he got a look at the soles of her feet. They were jet black from never wearing shoes.  
  
" I told you." I teased.  
  
" The reason that is Hiei is because the last two squads died from their powerful leader. Koenma had no choice but to choose us to go."  
  
" Now, do ya'll wanna walk to Cali or do ya'll wanna find another way ta do this?"  
  
" WALK!? Aren't we on the other side of the country!?" Yusuke yelled, grabbing the neck of Kia's shirt.  
  
" I dun think you wanna be getting' in a fight wit me Urameshi. I am human but I'm a powerful lady." She said, glaring at Yusuke. He got intimidated and let her go, he didn't mess with anybody who's power he hadn't seen before.  
  
" We could take oars." Kurama said, sharing his idea.  
  
" Can ya'll ride um?" she asked.  
  
" Of course." Kuwabara said, getting on Botan's oar and slowly scooting close. I saw the annoyed look in Kurama's face.  
  
" I call Hiei!" Yukina said, running up to me with Botan's extra oar. She let me sit in front and we got ready to take off.  
  
" Here Yusuke." Kia said, handing him her extra one.  
  
" Thanks, I guess." He said.  
  
" No need to be impolite. I'm doin ya'll a favor."  
  
" She's right Yusuke. Be nicer." Botan scolded.  
  
" Kurama, ya'll gotta ride wit me." Kia smiled, making a motion with her hand to come over to her. He walked over hesitantly and got on the oar with Kia. Kia winked at him and all Kurama could do was fake a smile. Kia noticed this and turned around.  
  
" Ya'll ready? Let's go." Kia said, bouncing off the ground and floating into the air.  
  
" Kia? Just a question."  
  
" What is it Botan?" she asked.  
  
" Well, isn't it a problem if humans see us?"  
  
" Maybe. My only guess is to fly higher!" Kia smiled adventurously.  
  
" Alright then!" Yukina smiled back and lifted the back of the oar and her and me jetted up to where Kia was. Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke followed closely behind.  
  
" It's beautiful." Yukina whispered to herself. " Hiei, do you think it's beautiful?"  
  
I looked into the blue and white swirls of clouds with different lengths of yellows. It was pretty I guess.  
  
" It's alright." I decided.  
  
" Oh Hiei. This is probably a one in a lifetime look! Why can't you enjoy life in the living world? You'll never find a girlfriend here if you have that kind of attitude."  
  
" Who told you that!?" I yelled, I turned to Kurama who was bravely waving at me. I growled at him. He still kept a smile. I glared at point to Kia. Kurama shook his head.  
  
" I know ya'll ain't too fond of me are ya'll and tell da truth." Kia asked. Everybody was silent.  
  
" Well Kia, we're from Japan and we've never seen somebody like you." Botan boldly said.  
  
" Like me? What's wrong wit me?" She said, turning to Botan.  
  
" Nothing. Just your accent and clothes and stuff."  
  
" Well alright!" she giggled. " I don't care what ya'll think of me. I am happy wit who I am."  
  
" How much longer Kia?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" We should land in about now." Kia said, dropping the front of her oar. We slowly landed but had no idea where we were. What was this place?  
  
A/N: Anyway this chapter sucked it was WAY too over the place and I didn't like it at all. Flame this chapter if you want. I'd flame it too. Kia was based on my friend who actually lives in Alabama and she wanted to be in my chapter so I put her in. But she was a one-time chapter character but in the next one I introduce a long-term character. And because of all the requests I will not make it a Botan/Kurama but I wanted Hiei to end up with somebody else so I'll probably end up having Kurama be lonely. (Dun worry Kurama, you'll find a crazed fan somewhere.)  
  
(To a previous reviewer) And since I am not at all fond of a Hiei/Botan, I will not make it Hiei/Botan because Hiei has had no interest whatsoever in Botan throughout the story so no. Sorry. I won't be doing a self-insert but I will be putting in a new character. But you could just not read the story ya know. If you don't want me to do something too damn bad. My story. Sorry but no. (To a previous reviewer) 


	10. Part 2: Chapter 10: Drawing Rooms

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
It looked like we had landed in somebody's backyard, next to the fence was a large river-like channel. The grass was cut neatly and the house looked a bit old but people still lived in it. I looked around along with everybody else.  
  
" Kia, where did you land us?" Botan asked.  
  
" Well, I actually wanted Koenma to have ya'll start here so I could visit my pen pal." Kia laughed.  
  
" So you wanted us to land here so you could see your friend?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Yup." She answered. A tan skinned girl looked through the screen door. She was about Kia's height and had brown curly hair in a ponytail high on her head. She had on a blue shirt and jeans with shoes. The complete opposite of Kia.  
  
" Kia? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
" I came to drop off the visitors, Squad Urameshi from Japan." Kia introduced. " There's Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
" Thanks Kia. Nice to meet you all, I know I am a human but I am a guide sent by Koenma to show you where most of the demons are located." She bowed her head a bit and smiled.  
  
" Nice to meet you too." Yukina said.  
  
" It's a pleasure." Kurama answered.  
  
" Whatever." I said. Yukina nudged me.  
  
" This is where you will be staying, with Marron. This is her rented out home so ya'll can stay here when on missions." Kia informed. " I'd better be off. I have to meet another squad in Iceland! Have fun ya'll!" Kia said, blowing away on her oar. The one she let Yukina and I borrow, disappeared from her hand.  
  
" Good to see you. I have rooms set up for everybody and I have some food on the table, you may have to heat it up though and I think that's about it. If you have any problems or concerns here at my house then please ignore it and keep your mouth shut." She said, storming back into the house.  
  
" What's her deal?" Yusuke complained.  
  
" Let's just go inside. This will be our home for the next few months maybe." Botan sighed. We all followed the rest of them in. On the left of me were two computers and in the middle of them was a hamster cage and a gray and white hamster cleaning herself.  
  
" She's cute, Marron is it?" Yukina asked.  
  
" My name is Marron, her name is Noelle." She answered.  
  
I continued into the kitchen the dining table was large with six chairs with a microwave next to it. The setting looked very 50's in the kitchen but the washing machine was new, and in the kitchen. I snuck through the cabinets only to find most of them full of canned foods and snacks with one dedicated to dishes and one for medicine and others.  
  
" Very nice kitchen Marron. How come there a lot of dinner-like foods?" Botan asked.  
  
" Because this is America, we eat snacks for breakfast, lunch and dinner. At least I do. Why waste money on big expensive things to eat when you can spend less on snacks." She said simply.  
  
" These are nice couches." Kuwabara said, plopping on the couch. He patted one of the pillows, it barked.  
  
" A magic trick?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
" I don't know." Kuwabara said.  
  
" It's a puppy stupid!" Marron yelled, picking up the puppy. " Her name's Ziro and she's very feisty, don't mess with her too much but if she tries to bite you let her because she's teething. It won't hurt I promise." She informed.  
  
I continued from the living room with nothing but two couches, a large radio and a television and went to the bathroom. It was off-white with hints of jade green. There were clothes piling out of the laundry basket though so I left. I went on to the three bedrooms. Six of us would mean two in each room. One was for if there was a couple, one was with a bunk bed and the last one, obviously to be Marron's had an extra bed.  
  
" Okay, time to pick bedrooms. I put your names in a hat and we're drawing for which room you get. Kurama you go first." She said, holding the hat out to him.  
  
" I got, the couple's room!?" Kurama questioned.  
  
" Looks like it. Its just one bed so doesn't worry. Unless your group has a couple of course, most of the groups that come here do. No naughty stuff though."  
  
" I'll go next." Kuwabara said, drawing out 'bunk'.  
  
" Lucky you, you get the boy's room. I'd call which bunk you get before the next person draws it." She said.  
  
" I call top!" Kuwabara said, climbing up the ladder. How childish.  
  
" Yukina?" she held the hat out to her next.  
  
" Oh?" she put her hand in the hat, " I got Marron on mine."  
  
" You share the room with me then. The bigger bed is mine, yours is the one in the corner." She said.  
  
" Thank you." Yukina bowed politely.  
  
" Yusuke? Get your butt over here and choose." She teased.  
  
" Crap! I got bunk! I'm stuck with Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" No you won't. Every three weeks we switch rooms but I doubt you guys won't be here this long if Koenma recommended your squad. Come on, next! My arm is cramping." She complained.  
  
Botan slowly reached her hand out, Kurama was watching from the bedroom to see if she would get the couple bed with him. Botan pulled out 'Marron'.  
  
" I got Marron's room! But where do I sleep then?"  
  
" I have a floor you know."  
  
" What!?" Botan yelled.  
  
" Don't worry, I have those futon things you people enjoy. Got addicted to sleeping in them about two months ago. Made me feel all foreign." She laughed.  
  
" Hiei, your turn." She said. " I guess you got the couples bed with Kurama. That's what you get for being quiet all of the time." Marron continued.  
  
" Like I care." I said, walking into the room. It was nice and Kurama and I were friends. It had a big television and a nice computer and a clean bathroom. Who cared?  
  
" Hiei?" Yukina opened the door a bit.  
  
" What?" I asked.  
  
" I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
" I am a bit tired." I yawned.  
  
" Okay. I'll ask Botan then." She said. I could hear her asking Botan and she agreed.  
  
" I guess we're sharing a room Hiei." Kurama smiled at me.  
  
" I know you wanted Botan. I saw you."  
  
" I don't know. She doesn't seem to like me much. It's all right. Maybe I don't need a girlfriend."  
  
" Maybe." I agreed, sitting in the computer chair. I took off my black robe and hung it in the closet. It was too hot here; I couldn't wear my normal clothes. I sat back in the computer chair wearing my white tank top and my black pants. I moved back the chair and moved to the left. It spun. I was amazed for a second. I continued to spin around in the chair and stopping with my feet and then going the other way.  
  
" Having fun there?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yes." I said without sarcasm.  
  
" Why are you doing that?"  
  
" I don't know. Hush. I'm enjoying this." I said. A few minutes later I pushed too hard and fell off the chair, my head felt as if it was spinning. I was so dizzy.  
  
" Are you alright?" Kurama laughed.  
  
" No." I said, still on the floor.  
  
" I've never seen somebody have so much fun with a computer chair." Kurama laughed some more.  
  
" I'm had fun for once. You should be happy." I wandered, dizzily toward the bed and plopped face first onto the softness and detergent smell of the sheets. It was so strange.  
  
" I want the right side." Kurama called.  
  
" Fine." I sighed.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I don't know." My voice muffled from the many sheets.  
  
" Something must be wrong. You're acting quiet."  
  
" It's what I do." I said in a monotonous voice.  
  
" Hiei needs some love." Kurama said, giving me a hug.  
  
" Now look who's acting weird." I said.  
  
" You just look so lonely! I'm your friend and you need love." He said, holding me tighter.  
  
" Thank you Kurama. I can't breathe now." I said as he released me.  
  
" Everybody! Demons on the loose down at Orange Avenue! Come on!" Marron said, running outside to start the truck. Kurama and I followed Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan and Yukina stayed there.  
  
" I feel something powerful, and it's definitely not human." Kuwabara warned.  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ: I saw some yaoi love there! Very cute, I enjoyed it. I love Marron's character. I need some voting going on.  
  
Do you want this to be Yaoi or do you want Hiei or Kurama to end up with somebody? (Please state whom you want them to end up with if no Yaoi)  
  
I need to know so I can start up some romance in the story because it's lacking romance!! Okay so yeah. Thanx for reading, I haven't had a bad review yet! Healthy criticism is always good though. 


	11. Part 2: Chapter 11: Angel Of Mercy

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" What do you mean, not human?" Kurama asked nervously.  
  
" Well duh Kurama! Usually when there is a bad guy, they're not human!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Don't talk to Kurama like that!" I yelled back.  
  
" Can we stop fighting? This is definitely an amount of power to worry about and fighting like little kids isn't going to get us anywhere!" Kuwabara said.  
  
" He's right." Kurama agreed.  
  
" Here you guys go. I'll be parked a block down but I'll come to help as soon as I can!" Marron said as she dropped us off. There were many demons, but all of them had extraordinary powers in each of them.  
  
" Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled as one of the demons charged at him. He quickly sliced it in half, hearing the last roar of that demon and then quickly going into battle to help Yusuke, who had shot about two spirit gun blasts.  
  
" Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled, decapitating one demon after another in a line. It was like they were standing in line to die next.  
  
" Well." I muttered. I was surrounded by about sixteen of them, quickly murdering each one in a matter of seconds. We stood satisfied with ourselves on the turn out of this fight. Didn't take us more then three minutes.  
  
" That was quick." Kuwabara said.  
  
" I wonder why Marron was worrying." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
" Yes. That was no match for us. Lower-class think too highly of themselves, naturally." I boasted. I put my sword back in its place and started to walk back to the truck.  
  
" I think our battle isn't over yet." Kurama said. I turned around, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara only to see a bright flash and I fell into oblivion. Not knowing what happened. No scream, no noise at all. We just fell into a sea of shadows. I could see Kurama, next to me, peaceful as if he was sleeping. I tried to sit up at least but it was no good. What was going on?  
  
" Kurama?" I thought. I tried to speak but nothing came out. We hit the bottom of whatever it was, but still no noise.  
  
" Hiei!" I heard a voice. I sat up quickly and realized I was back at the house, on a futon in the living room. There was Marron, hovering above me.  
  
" What happened? You're the first one awake." Marron said, trying to get me to focus.  
  
" Where's Yukina?" I asked.  
  
" I sent her back to Japan. She got dehydrated and her temperature went over 32 degrees and that's fatal for Koorimes. You know that. Now, what happened?"  
  
" I don't know!" I yelled, angry and upset.  
  
" How do you not know? I found you all on the street, you were all being attacked and just lying there. When I got you out of there you were all in serious condition."  
  
" How long were we asleep?"  
  
" Almost a week now! I need to know what happened Hiei. This is serious."  
  
" I don't know. I only remember me falling and I couldn't speak. It was something like a dream."  
  
" Hiei, you four were lying in the street being gored by demons! Look at you; you're covered with scars and gashes. Kuwabara has a wound that won't stop bleeding. I have tried to use my spirit energy to heal you all quickly but it's too difficult." She worried.  
  
I understood why she was worried, she barely knew us and yet she was worried about us. I couldn't help but feel some sympathy.  
  
" You're human right?"  
  
" No. I'm a half. Half demon, half human." She answered.  
  
" You're half?"  
  
" Koenma wouldn't have hired me if I was full demon."  
  
" Then how did you end up living by yourself?" I asked.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. You lay here and rest. Call me if anybody else wakes up." She answered, avoiding the question.  
  
I laid my head back down on the pillow and relaxed and thought about things. Anything that came into mind, I would question and then think some more. I held my head, another headache, wasn't as bad as before but it still hurt.  
  
" Hiei?" Kurama awoke.  
  
" What?" I asked, not turning around.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I don't know Kurama. Let me go get Marron and tell her you're awake. She'll tell you the story." I said, getting up. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down. I was still bleeding. I lay back down slowly.  
  
" Marron!" I yelled, holding my leg in pain.  
  
" Oh my!" Marron said, coming into the room. She bandaged my leg again and cleaned all of our wounds for a second time. The worry and care in her eyes. She hardly knew us and was doing so much to help us. I would watch her every time she came in, releasing all of her energy to heal us. We were in bed for an extra week and every day she would come home tired, from battling demons and would still work to get us better.  
  
" Kuwabara, hold still." She scolded, tightening the bandages around his leg.  
  
" Ouch!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
" Stop being a baby." She laughed. " Lay back down." She said. She wrapped it and tied it. " Finished." She smiled. She moved over to Yusuke and removed the bandages on his head.  
  
" You're doing much better Yusuke. I don't have to redo that one. Let me check the one on your arm." She said, carefully lifting Yusuke's arm.  
  
" Is it better?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" A little. Nothing some spirit energy won't fix." She smiled, continuing to check his wounds. She moved onto Kurama when she was done Yusuke.  
  
" Excellent Kurama! You're pretty much healed except for the one on your back. You can get us whenever you feel like now. You too Yusuke, Kuwabara needs to stay in bed for another two days on average."  
  
" What about me?" I asked.  
  
" You can get up when I finish bandaging that one on your leg okay? Is that scar near the Jagan better yet?"  
  
" Yes." I quickly answered.  
  
" Okay then. Let me finish your leg and you can get up and go back to your computer chair." She laughed. I glared at Kurama who had gotten up. He just smiled at me.  
  
" Don't be mad at Kurama. I saw you." She said, finishing up. " You're done! You can go beat up each other now if you want to, not too bad though. I don't want to have to do this for another two weeks."  
" Thank you Marron. Words can't express our thanks for you." Kurama said, bowing.  
  
" It's no problem. It's my job." She said, bowing back. She bowed way to far down, but she was learning.  
  
Kurama and I walked back to our room and I sat back on my computer chair and started to spin around again.  
  
" You and your taste in fun." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Shut up Kurama." I threatened.  
  
" Alright, alright. No need to be angry." Kurama said. There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
" You know she's half demon, right?" I asked Kurama.  
  
" I know, I knew she wasn't full human."  
  
" Oh." I said, doing a really long spin on my computer chair.  
  
" There's something special about Marron. I don't know what it might be. She has been sad lately though." Kurama informed.  
  
" Really? I didn't notice." I said without surprise in my tone.  
  
" I often heard her crying late at night. It was a heartbreaking cry. I would have asked her what was wrong but it seems she wants to keep it to herself."  
  
" What could it be, if anything important to our mission?"  
  
" I don't know Hiei. She'll tell us when she's ready. She seems to trust us well enough."  
  
" Why did she do that for us? I think it was out of pity or just because she had to."  
  
Kurama chuckled. " You have yet to learn about feelings Hiei. Honestly you do."  
  
A/N: Ah! That was a very heartwarming chapter. I just wanted to show a bit more of Marron's character. So you know she's caring, enjoyable and nice. I got advice from a reviewer that they didn't quite understand her personality so I did one based around how Marron felt about the boys; it also gave a bit of suspense and storyline. I got some votes and one hilarious one.  
  
Three votes- Yaoi  
  
Two Votes- Kurama/Botan  
  
One Vote- No Yaoi  
  
One Vote- Hiei/Marron  
  
One Vote- Kurama/Noelle  
  
Here's a little note. Noelle is Marron's pet hamster that Yukina saw in the cage. Somebody said they liked Noelle's personality. All I did was mention Noelle's name and that she was a hamster. Kurama dating a hamster? That's funny but no.  
  
I AM STILL TAKING VOTES UNTIL CHAPTER 13!! 


	12. Part 2: Chapter 12: Black Flames

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Okay. Yes, yes. I will. Don't worry. You worry too much Lord Koenma! They're fine. Alright. Thank you very much. Bye." Marron said, hanging up the phone.  
  
" That was Koenma?" Kurama asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
" Yes." Marron nodded. " Just wanted an update on how things were going."  
  
" Oh." Kurama agreed. " I must thank you again Marron. You're a wonderful nurse." Kurama complimented. Marron's cheeks turned red.  
  
" I was taught those skills when I was in training."  
  
" Training for what?" I asked, taking one of Marron's pink gooey candies. I sniffed it, it smelled okay and smuggled it into my mouth. I chewed and I couldn't stop. What was this stuff?  
  
" I was trying to become an assistant for Lord Koenma and because I am half human I had to go through a series of training and learning about health on humans and demons was one of the classes I had to take."  
  
" I bet you passed every one." Kurama complimented again.  
  
" Nope. I failed two classes. I don't know how to cook or clean very well but Koenma hired me anyway."  
  
" Then why are you in the human world if you're his assistant?" I asked, trying to get the gooey substance out from my teeth.  
  
" I got, demoted." Marron said quietly. " I had better vacuum my room now." She said, walking away.  
  
" Hiding something perhaps?" Kurama asked me.  
  
" I don't know. What is this?" I asked, pulling some off of my face.  
  
" Bubble gum."  
  
" It won't come off!" I struggled. Kurama just laughed at me.  
  
" Shut up Kurama!" I yelled.  
  
" Hey, what's with all the shouting?" Kuwabara asked, walking into the room.  
  
" Nothing." Kurama covered, smiling at me.  
  
" Demons think they're so cool." Kuwabara complained, walking back to his room.  
  
" I got a call from Koenma! Four demons down in Seal Beach!" Marron, yelled running in.  
  
" Who do you need?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Yusuke and somebody else." Marron informed.  
  
" I can't go today! I'm playing video games! I'm about to win!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I'll go. Hiei, will you come?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Okay." I said, boredom in my tone. I quickly followed Marron and Kurama outside and we rushed to Seal Beach. I quickly hopped out of the truck and sliced all four of them while Kurama decapitated all of them from behind with this rose whip. It was an easy win.  
  
Kurama and I looked to Marron who was being attacked by a number of demons.  
  
" Marron!" I yelled, jumping up to reach her but a large amount of energy dispelled from the middle of the pile where Marron was, it knocked me back near Kurama. Black flames, full of new and rich energy surrounded her. Her brown hair spiked up and she spun around, releasing a tornado like whip around all of the demons and instantly wrapping each one of them and constricting them into many pieces. It was amazing and gruesome at the same time. She instantly flew away.  
  
" Marron?" Kurama said in surprise, his emerald eyes extracted in amazement. I stood next to him.  
  
" What in the hell was that?" I asked in suspicion. Marron's hair went back to normal and looked down at us from where she was. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" What was that?" Marron asked, walking down to us.  
  
" That was amazing Marron!" Kurama congratulated.  
  
" What was amazing? I just parked the truck." She said, looking quite confused. " Maybe you demons are weird."  
  
" What did you just do then? That was you, who killed those demons. Wasn't it?" I asked.  
  
" I didn't kill any demons." She said, shaking her head and looking at us like we were crazy.  
  
" Then who was that?" Kurama asked me.  
  
" I don't know. Whatever it was, it was powerful." I admitted.  
  
" You guys are acting weirder then usual. Come on, let's go back home. I'll try make some actual food today." Marron said, getting back into the truck. We followed her, still confused as ever. If that wasn't Marron, then who was it? I went into the bedroom and sat on my computer chair.  
  
" Hiei, do you have any idea to who that was?" Kurama asked, walking into the room.  
  
" No." I said simply, spinning in my chair.  
  
" Do you know how Yukina is?"  
  
" She called yesterday. She's fine. She and Botan will be coming back in about two weeks."  
  
" Yukina is very lonely, when are you thinking about letting her marry?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Why? You want to marry Yukina?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Goodness no." he said. I glared at him.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" I threatened.  
  
" I didn't mean that in a negative way Hiei. I just meant I don't want to marry her, but she might be falling in love and maybe you should let her start dating."  
  
" I'm not her owner. She can when she wants to."  
  
" But she doesn't want to disappoint you. She loves you."  
  
" How did this conversation come about?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
" I was just asking." He said, sitting on the bed.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Hiei, you're getting mad again. Stand up." Kurama demanded.  
  
" No." I said, spinning in my chair again. Kurama knelt down to my level on the chair and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
" You need love again Hiei." He said, squeezing me tighter.  
  
" Stop it please." I said, turning red from embarrassment.  
  
" You're my best friend, remember? I don't want to see you all upset and such." Kurama said, not letting go.  
  
" Okay, now release me."  
  
" Oh you're so childish." Kurama said, letting go of me.  
  
" Hiei? Can I talk to you?" Marron asked, creaking open the door.  
  
" Okay?" I questioned, following her into the backyard.  
  
" Hiei, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." She asked.  
  
" What?" I said, blinking in surprise.  
  
" A date, do you want to? You've been looking lonely lately and I was just wondering. You don't have to but I've been stuck in the house for so long and I just wanted to see if you wanted to. You can say no, it won't hurt my feelings." She said, talking fast.  
  
" Ummmm." I said, thinking. A girl? Wanting to go out on a date with me? What should I say? I don't know what to do.  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ: Hee Hee! I am still taking votes for the main pairing in this story! Here are the results so far:  
  
Six Votes- Yaoi.  
  
Three Votes- Kurama/Botan.  
  
One Vote- No Yaoi.  
  
Two Votes- Hiei/Marron.  
  
One Vote- Kurama/Noelle.  
  
One Vote- No Pairing At All.  
  
PLEASE READ: I know what you all are thinking about Marron and Hiei. This has nothing to do with the pairings okay? The date is a plan I've had for a while and it's a great link in the story of Part 2! THE DATE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PAIRINGS!! Okay? There you go. I have a BIG surprise for this story depending on the pairing that comes up. If Hiei/Marron happens, it will be a different ending compared to if it was anything else. But the Hiei/Marron one will end up being VERY boring as a little note. Okay! 


	13. Part 2: Chapter 13: Embarassing Kisses

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Okay." I said, hesitantly.  
  
" You will!? Thank you." She said, hiding her face.  
  
" Tomorrow, we'll leave when I'm ready." I said, trying to take control of the date.  
  
" Fine with me." She smiled, skipping back into the house. Probably going to clean the kitchen.  
  
" What'd she want to talk about Hiei?" Kurama asked as soon as I came into the room.  
  
" She asked me on a date." I said, sitting on my chair.  
  
" And what did you say?"  
  
" I said okay. I didn't really want to but she looked so desperate." I said, trying to cover up my story. Maybe I liked Marron, maybe I didn't. This was going to be to prove to myself if I did or not.  
  
" You're first date you took out of pity?" Kurama questioned.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" You might like her?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I said I don't know."  
  
" Well, don't fall in love too much okay? There is something strange about her now, I feel it. Just be careful okay?" Kurama warned.  
  
The Next Night:  
  
" Hiei's first date!" Kurama skipped around, making sure I looked perfect. " I feel like we're back at the apartment."  
  
" Heh, good luck Hiei." Yusuke said, patting my shoulder.  
  
" Hiei's got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara danced around.  
  
" Will you all shut up? It's a pity date." I said, angrily lying. Maybe I did like Marron but she wasn't my girlfriend let alone a major love interest.  
  
" Heh! You know it's something more." Kuwabara teased.  
  
" Say one more word and I'll kill you!" I yelled.  
  
" Ehhh?" Kuwabara squealed. He knew I'd do it too.  
  
" Hiei? Are you done yet? It's almost 6. Come on!" Marron pestered.  
  
" Will you hold on? Why is everybody in here anyway? Kurama you stay! Yusuke and Kuwabara, what in the hell are you doing in our room!? It's just a date! Not like you don't have Keiko and you don't have Yukina!" I yelled, by now I was terrified of this date thing. I didn't want to go. It seemed to be just a joke to everybody else. I had to let everything good. At the mention of Yukina, Kuwabara left the room.  
  
" Look, I know you're nervous Hiei. But don't worry okay? She's just a girl. If you need any of us, just call." Yusuke reassured.  
  
" Whatever." I said, walking out of the room to see Marron in a denim skirt and an army green shirt. She had tan straw sandals and an army fishing hat with green tinted sunglasses. It made me feel like I should have gotten more dressed up. I was still just in my original black clothes with the white scarf.  
  
" It's about time! Let's go!" she yelled, storming out of the house.  
  
" Hey! Wait!" I yelled, chasing after her.  
  
" His first date, I'm going to cry." Kurama said, looking out the window at me. " It's the first time he's gone out of the house without me."  
  
" What about his disappearing loner trips?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" You know what I mean." Kurama sniffled.  
  
" I didn't think you'd be so emotional about it, he'll be back in a hour by himself. Leaving Marron back at McDonalds with no ride home and then when she hops on the bus, she'll be thinking about killing Hiei and will hate Hiei forever." Yusuke predicted.  
  
" Thinking of Hiei, that's probably how it will turn out." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
" He makes himself too obvious." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Damn right. He thinks he's so cool." Kuwabara complained.  
  
" So, did you ask Yukina yet?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.  
  
" Not yet."  
  
" Well when?" Yusuke pestered.  
  
" When I'm damn good and ready Urameshi!"  
" Alright, alright. Gosh, don't start your period already."  
  
" Hey!"  
  
Meanwhile; back with Hiei:  
  
We were walking around the park, it was dark and mysterious and Marron enjoyed being there even if it wasn't that pretty. It was boring and I didn't want to walk so we sat down on two rocks and just talked about stuff. She started the conversation, but I was still nervous.  
  
" So Hiei, how are you?" she asked.  
  
" Okay." I said.  
  
" How's Yukina?"  
  
" Okay." I shrugged.  
  
" How's your life?"  
  
" Okay." I said again.  
  
" How's the date so far?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Is all you're going to say is okay?"  
  
" Maybe." I answered. She laughed.  
  
" You're funny Hiei. So, what kind of demon are you again?"  
  
" Half Koorime, half fire demon." I answered quickly.  
  
" Oh, yeah. That's right." She said sadly, turning away.  
  
" What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" Nothing! Nothing's wrong." She said. " So, about that girl you guys thought was me. Why'd you think it was me?"  
  
" Are you sure it wasn't you?"  
  
" Pretty damn sure."  
  
" Okay."  
  
There was a long silence between us; I didn't want to say anything. She wanted to say something.  
  
" Hiei, what would you do if you found out that somebody you knew turned out to be somebody you might have missed?"  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
" Say I just turned into your mom."  
  
" She's dead."  
  
" I know! That's the whole point."  
  
" I don't know how I'd react until it happened. I can't predict the future."  
  
" Oh. What would Yukina say?"  
  
" She'd cry and run to her and be happy."  
  
" Oh. Would you be like that?"  
  
" Probably not."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" That's not how I am."  
  
" Oh, okay."  
  
" Well, I'm tired. I'm going home."  
  
" I'll see you there."  
  
" You're not coming?" I asked.  
  
" No. I want to stay here a little longer."  
  
" Whatever." I said, speeding off towards the house.  
  
(Hiei can't hear this!)  
  
" Hina, we can't keep this up forever." She said.  
  
" Please Marron, just a bit longer."  
  
" I've been so tired lately."  
  
" I know, but I can't yet. I'm sorry I'm causing a burden."  
  
" I told you before, I don't mind."  
  
Back At The House:  
  
" Ha! I told you all he left her at McDonalds!" Yusuke called.  
  
" Well, I lost the bet." Kuwabara whined, handing Yusuke his money.  
  
" I didn't leave her. She wanted to be alone." I answered. Kuwabara took back his money and Yusuke's.  
  
" Ha! I win the bet!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" I'm going to bed." I said, walking into the room. There was Kurama, sleeping. I took off my shoes and my tank top and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes.  
  
" Hiei? How was it?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I don't know. It was really strange. Are all dates strange?"  
  
" No. I've only been on two, I think, from school."  
  
" But that's as your human form. What about Kurama?"  
  
" Then never."  
  
" Oh. Do you even like anybody anymore?" I asked.  
  
" Maybe. I don't know."  
  
" Who?" I said, turning around to face him. I felt his lips against mine for a few, long seconds. My eyes widened, I didn't know what to think.  
  
" Ha, I got your first kiss." Kurama laughed. I glared at him, blushing.  
  
" Go to sleep." I said, turning back around, still as red as ever.  
  
" I'm a bit jealous Hiei."  
  
" Of what?" I said in a monotonous tone again, I was still dazed by the kiss, even more dazed then on my spinney chair.  
  
" You and Marron. I feel like, maybe you're forgetting about me."  
  
" Why do you think that?" I said, turning over again. He kissed me again! I quickly turned back around.  
  
" Now I can never take you seriously." I said, going to sleep.  
  
" Heh, good night Hiei." He ringed.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ!! Okay, so we got to see some Hiei/Marron and we got to see some Hiei/Kurama. I'm giving a little bit for all of the fans so those people who wanted to see Yaoi, you got it and the people who didn't want to see Yaoi, too damn bad. I thought it was cute. Now, in the voting Yaoi is kicking serious ass with 15 votes, with Kurama/Botan with 9 votes, Hiei/Marron with 6 votes, No Pairing with 3 votes, one vote Yusuke/Botan and one vote for Kurama/Hamster. Okay? But since I don't want to piss off all of my fans here is what I am going to do:  
  
I am going to have different parts with the different people and it's going to end up being a no pairing. I May make this Yaoi because I am a BIG Hiei/Kurama fan PLUS it won in the voting. I don't want to do Hiei/Marron because I have planned out the story and a Hiei/Marron would ruin my ending. Kurama and Botan I won't do because I don't like that couple. I wouldn't mind doing it Yusuke/Botan because I HATE Keiko (sorry Keiko fans. She bugs me.) And I wouldn't mind doing Kurama and the hamster in my next story. So I don't know what I'll do yet.  
  
If it is Yaoi there won't be more then little scenes with Kurama and Hiei but nothing lemon or anything like that okay? They'll just end up together in the end and nothing more. I also have a BIG surprise for everybody between Yukina and Kuwabara. (I don't care if you hate them as a couple. I ADORE those two.)  
  
Okay, so yeah. I hated this chapter. Heh. And it took me 40 minutes to make this chapter. 


	14. Part 2: Chapter 14: The Ice And Fire Gir...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" They're coming back tomorrow everybody!" Marron announced happily.  
  
" Who?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Who? You blockhead! Yukina and Botan are coming back."  
  
" Oh crap." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
" You know what that means, Kuwabara!" Marron teased.  
  
" What?" I asked. Everybody looked at me.  
  
" It's nothing important Hiei." Yusuke reassured. I went into the room and sat on my chair. I didn't spin as much as usual. Something was up with Marron.  
  
" I heard her crying again last night." Kurama came in. I didn't turn around.  
  
" You did?"  
  
" Yes, it was that same depressing cry." Kurama told me.  
  
" It was just like I suspected. She's acting weird." I said.  
  
" No doubt. But what can we do?"  
  
" No sense in worrying. She'll tell us. Just like you said, she trusts us enough."  
  
" You two didn't do much on your date."  
  
" She kept asking me about how I would feel if my mother came back. It was strange."  
  
" So you left on account of remembrance of your past?"  
  
" No. I was getting tired. She was too, she stayed back anyway."  
  
" Anything suspicious."  
  
" Large amounts of energy after I left. It was coming from her."  
  
" Why didn't you go back?"  
  
" She wants to keep it from us, let her. No sense in being nosy. Last time we saw her, she started to cry but I don't think she knew we saw her crying."  
  
" Demon Alert! I need all four! Immediately!" Marron yelled. " Come on Yusuke! Save your video game! We have work to do."  
  
Kurama and I hurried into the truck, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara and we quickly raced to the area where demons were rampaging.  
  
" Tell us if you see Marron doing anything suspicious." Kurama told Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" She's showing signs of darkness attacks, like Hiei's. She's only half demon so she could never produce that amount of energy and it's strange. So if you see her, tell us please."  
  
" Darkness attacks! Oh come on now." Yusuke said.  
  
" You have to believe us, this could either be good or bad." Kurama warned. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
" I'll go park. Here you all go! Lakewood Mall, there could be more then you expected." Marron said, driving off. There were almost three hundred demons in this mall. I quickly charged in with my sword, killing any demon that came near me.  
  
" Rose Whip!" I could hear Kurama yell. I hear loud crashing and banging of demons being jetted into stores by Yusuke and Kuwabara's punches and kicks.  
  
" Kurama! Find Marron! She's probably on the other side of the mall." I yelled to him.  
  
" Right!" he agreed. Him and I speeded off towards the other end of the mall, destroying at least one hundred of the demons on the way there.  
  
" Koenma said only about 400 made it into America! Why are there so many?" I asked Kurama.  
  
" I think more of them found the barrier either that or reproduction."  
  
" That's nasty Kurama!" I stuttered.  
  
" I don't want to think about that either." Kurama smiled. He stopped at the sight of Marron, throwing energy blasts at demons.  
  
" Those aren't dark fire attacks." I answered.  
  
" I know, they're ice." Kurama said surprisingly.  
  
" What could that mean?" I said, turning to Kurama.  
  
" She's not half human." Kurama answered simply.  
  
" Then what is she?" I asked.  
  
" I have no idea." Kurama said in amazement. Kurama turned around to decapitate a few demons charging at us. I withdrew my katana as well, slicing a few that were coming at us from the front. We turned around to leave, meeting up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I heard Marron, quickly running back to the car to pick us up.  
  
We hopped in the car, I didn't say a word to anybody. I was so amazed and deep in thought. What was Marron? Dark flames and ice. She was just like me, but how?  
  
Back At The House:  
  
I quickly went to bed, I was tired and needed quiet. Kurama came in a few minutes later.  
  
" What is she?" I asked.  
  
" I'm tired of talking about Marron, Hiei."  
  
" I'm just asking."  
  
" Yes, I know but it's not too important. Just let it rest." Kurama reassured, getting into the bed and scooting next to me.  
  
" Why so close?" I asked.  
  
" You're warm Hiei." He said, putting his arms around me. I blushed.  
  
" I am fire demon Kurama."  
  
" No, it's a natural heat." He said, pulling me closer. I could feel his shirtless chest against the skin on my back. It was a weird feeling. I've never been so close to anybody before, emotionally and physically.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" I'm surprised." Kurama said.  
  
" About what?"  
  
" You're not pulling away."  
  
" I don't mind if you want to be close to me." I said, turning even redder.  
  
" Thank you Hiei." He said. I turned around, he kissed me, I was amazed. More passionate this time, so I blushed even more. He ended it and I looked into his emerald eyes.  
  
" What was that?" I asked.  
  
" You turned around on purpose." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Shut up." I answered, turning back to my original position. " Go to sleep."  
  
A/N: Well; there is some yaoi love there. I enjoyed it. Kurama's such a tease. Yeah, this chapter was short but I thought about it and I am going to make it not AS yaoi for the fans that don't like yaoi but don't worry. The most they'll do is kiss. 


	15. Part 2: Chapter 15: Ditching The Twins

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Hello?" Yukina said, opening the door a little bit.  
  
" Is anybody here?" Botan said, popping her head behind the door.  
  
" Well finally! You two are back." Yusuke said, welcoming them from the dining table.  
  
" Where's everybody else?" Botan asked.  
  
" Kurama and Hiei are sleeping, Kuwabara's snoring and Marron is probably trying to beat my high score on her video games." Yusuke informed.  
  
" You're up early Yusuke, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Yukina offered.  
  
" Not like I wanted to be up early, Kuwabara has a deadly snore and I couldn't sleep through it."  
  
" Hmmm." Yukina smiled. " What would you like to eat?"  
  
" Well Chef Yukina, a few pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and maybe some rice."  
  
" As always. I'll go ask the others if they want anything."  
  
" Good luck." Yusuke laughed.  
  
Yukina walked into our room and saw Kurama and I, close together with his arms around me, still asleep.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt you two." Yukina teased.  
  
" What?" I said sleepily.  
  
" I'm making breakfast, want anything?" She asked.  
  
" Steamed rice." I said. " Kurama?" I nudged. He woke up.  
  
" What Hiei?" he asked sleepily.  
  
" You want any breakfast?" I asked him.  
  
" Oh, sure. I'll have some cereal." Kurama answered.  
  
" Okay." Yukina said.  
  
" Thank you very much Yukina." Kurama answered.  
  
" No problem." She smiled.  
  
" Cereal?" I asked.  
  
" You have so much to learn Hiei. I'll let you try some okay?" Kurama said, pulling me closer. " You look so cute when you sleep."  
  
" How would you know?" I asked with an attitude.  
  
" We have to share the same bed." Kurama answered.  
  
" I know that." I agreed.  
  
" Do you not like sleeping next to me?"  
  
" I didn't say that."  
  
" Thank you Hiei." Kurama smiled. I got up out of bed and put on an overly large red shirt. It was huge on me, probably Kuwabara's but my clothes were being washed. I walked out of the room, looking like a little kid with huge black pajama pants and a big red shirt and with no shoes on. I felt silly.  
  
" Hey shrimp." Kuwabara said, putting his hand on my head.  
  
" Oh shut up." I said. It wasn't a privilege being the second shortest in the house. Of course I was taller then Yukina, she was younger then me by about three minutes.  
  
" Here's your rice Hiei." Yukina said, setting it in front of me as I sat down at the table next to Yusuke and Kurama. I looked over as Kuwabara whispered something to Kurama. I didn't care.  
  
" Good morning everybody!" Botan announced.  
  
" Hey Botan." Kuwabara waved, stuffing his mouth with food. I reached over and stole a pancake from him.  
  
" Hey! Little brat!" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Don't be jealous because I'm faster then you." I said.  
  
" Oh shut up! Give it back!" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
" No! You don't need anymore food." I said, hopping out of my seat and running into the living room. I loved teasing him.  
  
" Little midget! Some back here!" he yelled, chasing me around the living room.  
  
" Some things never change." Yusuke groaned.  
  
" This has become a part of every morning." Marron sighed. Kuwabara tackled me to the ground and the pancake fell. I looked up at him, he looked up at me. We rushed over for it; I kicked him in the face and grabbed it.  
  
" Seven wins, zero losses." I boasted, eating the pancake.  
  
" Yukina, what are you going to do about those two?" Botan asked.  
  
" I can't control them. Nobody can." She smiled.  
  
" I'll beat you someday." Kuwabara said, rubbing his face.  
  
" Ha! And you'll lose five pounds." I said sarcastically.  
  
" I wanted more entertainment guys! Like yesterday with the lamp. Hiei kicked you ass yesterday Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
" Oh shut up and eat." He said.  
  
" It is starting to become quite entertaining." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Come on let's go to the mall." Yusuke complained, getting up.  
  
" Oh yes." Kurama remembered.  
  
" Botan, are you going?" Kuwabara asked nervously.  
  
" Of course! You need all the help you can get."  
  
" I'm going too!" Marron said.  
  
" Can Hiei and I come?" Yukina asked.  
  
" I don't think we can fit that many people in the car. Sorry." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
" Sorry." Kuwabara said, hugging Yukina.  
  
" Oh, it's alright! I was going to clean the house anyway. I'm in the mood."  
  
" Hiei, you don't mind not going?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I don't care." I said. Kurama kissed my cheek and smiled at me. I blushed and went back to eating.  
  
" Come on, let's go." Yusuke said, leading everybody to the truck. I looked at Yukina, her face covered with depression and rejection from her friends. Wasn't it a little weird that neither Yukina nor I could go with them.  
  
" They're acting weird around us. I wonder what's wrong?" Yukina worried, sitting next to me.  
  
" Don't worry about it." I said, finishing my rice.  
  
" Is it because we're different?"  
  
" Don't think that way."  
  
" Kuwabara's been acting way to strange around me of course. You don't have a problem with him do you?"  
  
" Many problems with that fool." I said, getting another bowl of rice.  
  
" You don't mind us being together do you?"  
  
" You two are together?" I asked in surprise. She nodded with worry, thinking I might do something.  
  
" I don't like it."  
  
" Then I'll end our relationship." Yukina said with sadness in his voice.  
  
" No. I don't own you Yukina. I can disapprove of anybody but I can't disapprove of you wanting to be happy. If you truly love him, I don't care."  
  
" Honestly Hiei?"  
  
" I don't care." I said in agreement.  
  
" Thanks." She smiled. " I wish I knew why they left us though. It's weird."  
  
" I'll be right back." I said, withdrawing my katana and walking outside. Five demons were storming down our street. I rushed in and killed all of them. I went a little overboard with the anger bestowed in me about Kuwabara dating my sister but it did the job.  
  
I walked back inside the house.  
  
" Hiei? You want to play a video game with me?" Yukina offered, holding out the controller to me.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I don't know but Marron and Yusuke play all of the time. When we came back today, Marron looked so determined to beat Yusuke's score. It looks fun."  
" Oh alright." I said, taking the controller. I chose my character. It seemed to be a fighting game. Naturally I chose the guy with the sword, while Yukina chose a little girl with ninja stars and a dagger.  
  
" Wait! I wasn't ready." I panicked; watching as Yukina repeatedly stabbed my character. " Stupid bastard!" I yelled as I accepted defeat to my sister. I threw the controller in a childish way.  
  
" Don't worry Hiei." She smiled. I went back into the room as she continued to play. I wonder why they had left us to go to the mall. I knew it wasn't something good, but why bring everybody except us?  
  
A/N: I love Hiei! He was a little OOC; I must admit that. I have a BIG surprise in the next chapter. I loved the Kuwabara and Hiei Pancake scene. It was hilarious the first time I wrote it. A big surprise for Hiei there when he found out that Yukina and Kuwabara have been dating. Let me see. Here are the current pairings for the rest of the story.  
  
Hiei/Kurama: They won in the voting and in my heart. Sorry everybody that wanted something else. You can still read it though! There won't be more then simple kissing and that's about it. I have a non-yaoi fan who even thinks the kissing scenes are cute.  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina: This is a for sure! I don't care if you like that couple or not! I love them as a couple and they are staying together and plus; this is a main link into the story.  
  
Yusuke/Botan: Because my favorite reviewer requested it. She is my favorite reviewer because she makes me laugh and the best thing I can do for her is put in her favorite couple. Plus, I HATE Keiko (sorry Keiko fans, Amendment #1: Freedom Of Speech!)  
  
Paisley/Koenma: Me and Koenma because Koenma is a hottie as a teen and he's cute as a baby! (Not a real couple; she's just claiming him publicly.)  
  
Yeah so there you go! Any complaints you send will not matter because damn it this is my story and you can't do anything about it. Bleh! 


	16. Part 2: Chapter 16: Damn It Kuwabara!

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Hiei?" Kurama asked. I climbed into bed without a word, I was never this childish. I had been ignoring everybody who went to the mall without Yukina and I. I honestly didn't care, but making Yukina upset was just too much for me. I sighed, knowing probably Kurama was forced to go.  
  
" What?"  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. Yukina was sad when you all left her yesterday and I'm mad."  
  
" Goodness Hiei. It's like you're her savior of emotions." Kurama complained, sitting up.  
  
" Don't get that tone with me Kurama!" I yelled, sitting up as well.  
  
" Well it's true! She can take care of herself now. One day you're going to have to let her go." Kurama explained.  
  
" I can't believe you, of all people, would think that way!" I yelled.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Kurama, Yukina and I just found each other. We have still so much to learn about each other. I don't mean to be so over protective but so many bad things have happened in her life that I go a little overboard okay? I want the best for her. I'd give her the whole world if I could. If we weren't related I'd marry her. I'd sacrifice myself to let her live. Yukina is that special to me and loosing her would be the end of me. That's why I'm like this." I explained back.  
  
" You're really something Hiei." Kurama smiled. He drew me closer to him; I smiled this time as he enjoyably kissed me. I escaped the kiss and laid down.  
  
" Sorry, I'm tired from my speech." I said, lying down.  
  
" Alright." Kurama smiled, lying down with me. " By the way, I'm sorry."  
  
" For the kiss? Oh no, I enjoyed it." I said.  
  
" It wasn't the kiss, but thank you for that." Kurama reassured, making me feel stupid.  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" For saying all that stuff about you being over protective. I was just saying that because tomorrow, something is going to happen, it's hopefully a good thing, and Yukina will have to make a choice."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Boy, I'm tired. Night Hiei." Kurama said, falling asleep.  
  
" Hey! I'm not finished talking with you yet! Kurama! Get up! Tell me! I swear I will kill you in your sleep! Is it Kuwabara? What's going on? Kurama!!" I yelled, knowing it was useless. I shook my head and went to sleep. I'd find out tomorrow.  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
" Breakfast! Pancakes for everybody! Nothing more, I just only felt like making pancakes." Yukina laughed.  
  
" Just what I wanted. Thanks sweetie." Kuwabara smiled, hugging Yukina.  
  
" It's no problem. Kuwabara, you're feeling hot. Are you okay? Don't need a little more rest?" Yukina asked in concern.  
  
" No. I'm just a little nervous." Kuwabara blushed.  
  
" Oh, about what?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Nervous about nothing? You're so funny." Yukina laughed, handing him his plate. Everybody started eating breakfast, I walked out into the dining room and Yukina handed me my rice.  
  
" I thought you were only making pancakes."  
  
" I had to make you something special. I know you love your steamed rice."  
  
" How'd you know? Usually only Kurama knows I love steamed rice."  
  
" Because you marked all the bags with your name in kanji." Yukina said.  
  
" That was Kurama actually."  
  
" No problem." She smiled as I sat down next to Kuwabara and Kurama. I peaked over at Kuwabara's extremely large stack of pancakes. How come he got so much more? I swiftly stole three from the middle and ran into the living room. Two of the pancakes in my hands and one in my mouth.  
  
" Come on Kuwabara. Three rounds?" I said, muffled by the pancake. I flipped the third one and caught it with my other hand. I teased him.  
  
" You little! I swear I'll beat you today!" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
" Hey Kurama! It's the next match." Yusuke said. Kurama ran in and sat next to Yusuke.  
  
" Good, it hasn't started yet." I said, watching as Botan, Yukina and Marron came over to watch as well.  
  
" I bet you won't even get one." I boasted, running and sliding underneath him and flipping up and kicking him forward into the wall. I got applause from the 'audience'.  
  
" That's one for me." I said, eating only one pancake.  
  
" Little bastard!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing my ankle. How did he catch me? He swung me forward, snatching a pancake out of my hand and eating it.  
  
" What?" I said in surprise.  
  
" Whoa. I got one!"  
  
" Heh, you deserve it." I said, throwing him the last and third one.  
  
" What?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.  
  
" Forget it." I said, walking back into the dining room.  
  
" Kuwabara, don't you have something to ask somebody?" Marron asked.  
  
" What are you talking about Marron?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" You know." Marron nudged.  
  
" Oh shut up!" He yelled, sitting back down next to Yukina. Everybody kept giving Kuwabara glances. Okay, this was getting to suspicious now. What in the hell was happening?  
  
" Yukina?" Kuwabara asked. Everybody looked up from his or her food to watch. I didn't, I didn't care.  
  
" Hmmm?" Yukina noised, giving him the signal to talk.  
  
" I know we haven't been together, for very long but I know this is how I want it. I'm still young and you know that but I know that maybe this.could be a good thing."  
  
" What are you talking about Kuwabara?" Yukina asked, very confused.  
  
" I.would like you.I mean.will you.uhhh.marry me?" Kuwabara stuttered. Everybody put on faces of eagerness. I glared in anger.  
  
" Oh Kuwabara!" Yukina smiled happily. She looked at me, I gazed at her, and I wasn't the one to make her decision for her. She had to do this on her own. I turned my head, giving her the option to choose her own path.  
  
" Well?" I asked. She smiled at me.  
  
" Yes Kuwabara. I will." Yukina nodded, smiling up at Kuwabara. Kuwabara held her close and I got up and walked into my room. A few minutes later, Yukina and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
" Hiei, I'm sorry if you're mad." Kuwabara said.  
  
" I'm not Kuwabara." I said.  
  
" You seemed pretty upset."  
  
" No. You passed my tests; all those pancake fights were tests to prove if you were right for my sister. I'm not Yukina's owner. I can't choose her path. I love my sister and I want you to do your best for her. If she isn't the happiest girl in the world Kuwabara, I'll kill you." I confessed.  
  
" Hiei." Yukina said, walking up to me and holding me close. " Thank you very much. You know this is what I want and I'm happy. I promise I'll be good."  
  
" I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about him."  
  
" Thank you Hiei. I love you too." She smiled, kissing my cheek. Yukina waved at me girlishly and walked out of the room with Kuwabara. I sat on the bed until Kurama came in.  
  
" I guess you will be an uncle later on in life." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Not if I can help it." I said.  
  
" I'm glad you're letting her do this."  
  
" I can't believe you all didn't tell me."  
  
" We were all nervous on how you would react, we didn't want to startle you and plus, we didn't think you knew about those two."  
  
" Yukina told me."  
  
" Ahhh." Kurama smiled.  
  
" So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
" I don't know, they're already planning for the wedding in the living room."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So, I guess you'll be related to Kuwabara now." Kurama reminded me. My eyes widened with realization. I opened my mouth to scream in anger and disgust but I shut it despite of Yukina's decision. I guess this was just another step.  
  
A/N: Another cute chapter! Keep reviewing! 


	17. Part 2: Chapter 17: Kidnapping Of The Ic...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" Yukina? Are you ready yet?" Botan asked Yukina.  
  
" Hold on Botan!" Marron yelled back for Yukina.  
  
" What's going on?" Botan asked.  
  
" Just a second!" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Yeah Botan! Hold on!" Yusuke said.  
  
" I swear, you're all being weird." Botan said, walking into the living room. Everybody was wrapped around the television, even Hiei. Yusuke and Marron were pressing buttons on the controllers madly.  
  
" Come on! Just a few more hits Yusuke!" Marron encouraged.  
  
" A video game!" Botan scolded.  
  
" It's the last level. Yusuke and Marron have teamed up and are fighting the evil Flounder!" Yukina said in an adventurous tone.  
  
" Baby, don't you mean Bowser?" Kuwabara corrected.  
  
" Well, isn't Hairo trying to save Princess Beach?" I asked.  
  
" You demons don't know anything, you mean you don't even have Mario World games?"  
  
" Oh! His name is Mario?" Yukina asked. " Then what is the Princess's name?"  
  
" Peach, not beach."  
  
" What a pretty name! Kuwabara, if we ever have a child I want to name her Peach!" Yukina smiled. Hiei flinched at the mension of children. I smiled at him.  
  
" Can we go now?" Botan asked irritatedly.  
  
" Okay." Yukina said, getting up.  
  
" Shitaki Mushrooms!" Marron yelled, throwing the controller.  
  
" This stupid game!" Yusuke yelled, punching at the game console.  
  
" Good, we can go now." Botan said.  
  
" Where are you all going Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Shopping for bridesmaid dresses and my own dress. Speaking of which, I need another bridesmaid." Yukina said, troubled. She walked out the front door, following Marron.  
  
" Have fun, okay?" Botan waved, following the rest of the girls.  
  
" What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" All the females left." Yusuke said.  
  
" So Yusuke! I heard you had the hots for Botan!" Kuwabara teased Yusuke.  
  
" Oh shut up!" Yusuke said, punching Kuwabara.  
  
" Don't get mad at me just because you like her!" Kuwabara said again, punching back.  
  
" This is stupid." Hiei said, getting up to leave for the room.  
  
Meanwhile With The Girls:  
  
" Ah, Yukina! I found the cutest dress!" Marron said, rushing over to Yukina with a sikly white dress.  
  
" No Marron. I don't want to be cute. I want to be me, after all. That's who Kuwabara fell in love with me."  
  
" He fell in love with you because you were a damsel in distress."  
  
" But you don't know Kuwabara like I do. He's different from any other guy, he's special to me. That's why I said yes so early in our relationship, I know he's the right one. Hiei knows it too, that's why Hiei is allowing me to do this."  
  
" Hiei isn't allowing you to do this. Hiei knows this is what you want." Marron said.  
  
" How do you know?" Yukina said.  
  
" Mother's intuition." Marron said suprisingly.  
  
" You're a mom Marron?" Botan said, quite confused.  
  
" Are you pregnant?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Oops. Forget it."  
  
" Tell us!" Botan begged.  
  
" Forget it!" Marron yelled, going off to search for new dresses.  
  
" What color bridesmaid dresses should we get?" Botan asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe a lavender color?" Yukina questioned. They continued to one of the halls with dresses and heard Marron scream loudly.  
  
" Was that Marron?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Probably. It seemed far away." Botan summoned her oar. " Hop on." Yukina quickly jumped on the oar behind Botan and quickly soared threw the hallways of the bridal dresses. There was Marron, surrounded by black flames, being over powered by huge demons.  
  
" Come on out Hina!" one of the demons crackeled.  
  
" Hina!" Yukina hopped off the oar. " What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Ah, Yukina! Boss said he wanted her first." the demon said to another one.  
  
" AHH!" Marron screamed, being constricted by the demon's large hand.  
  
" Who is Hina?" Yukina asked worriedly. One of the demons grabbed Yukina and squeezed her tight, watching her scream and yell.  
  
" Little pest!" the demon laughed over Yukina's screaming.  
  
" You let go of them!" Botan said, smacking the one holding Marron in the face with her oar. He dropped Marron, who was gasping for air. The demon watched as Botan rushed to Marron's side.  
  
" Bitch!" the demon yelled, smacking Botan powerfully into the next wall.  
  
" Yukina!" Marron yelled, sending out repeated ice and fire energy balls. They all missed.  
  
" I guess we'll just take this one." The demon carrying Yukina said, flying off. Marron looked up, seeing Botan, battered and bleeding on the floor. Marron felt her arm, warm blood was gushing from a wound the demon's nail caused. She quickly passed out.  
  
Back At The House:  
  
" Ah! Yukina! Marron! Botan!" Kuwabara yelled, standing up.  
  
" You feel it too." I said, looking up at him.  
  
" Their energy just shot downwards. Something must have happened." Yusuke said. Hiei came out, katana drawn and his Jagan revealed.  
  
" Who's coming with me?" Hiei asked. We quickly rushed to the bridal dress salon and busted open the doors, only to find Marron and Botan in serious condition.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke cried, rushing to her side.  
  
" Marron." Kurama said, running to her. " Marron, what happened?"  
  
" Kur-Kurama?" she stuttered.  
  
" Marron, what happened?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Demons stole Yukina. I don't know why." she said, hissing in pain.  
  
" Botan, she is getting cold and breathing heavily." Yusuke said, holding her close.  
  
" Yu-Yu-Yusuke." Botan cried softly.  
  
" What Botan?" Yusuke asked in surprise.  
  
" If I die, I have to let you know that I-I am in love with you." Botan confessed, fainting after her words.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke yelled in anger. I looked to Kuwabara who's eyes were full of tears.  
  
" Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" Those bastard demons will pay for this." Hiei said, keeping his cool.  
  
" I guess this is our fault." Kurama said.  
  
" How this this our fault Kurama!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" We stopped paying attention to why we were here. Playing video games, planning for weddings, that wasn't why we came here. Koenma told us to come here because there was a problem. If we had been playing more attention, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
" Kurama has a point." Hiei confessed.  
  
" How do we save them?" Yusuke said.  
  
" We need Yukina." Kurama said.  
  
" Why?" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Her healing powers. Marron is a self healer so she'll be fine but Yukina is the only one that can heal Botan with her injuries." Hiei answered.  
  
" I'm going with you." Marron said, standing up.  
  
A/N: It's getting closer and closer to the meaning of the story; but sure as hell not the end! It's just starting to get good! 


	18. Part 2: Chapter 18: I Love You Too?

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" What? Marron, no." Kurama said, making a motion for her to sit back down.  
  
" No Kurama." She said, pushing Kurama away. " I have to save Yukina."  
  
" Why do you have to? You barely know her." I said.  
  
" There are few things you know about me as well. I know more then you think Hiei." Marron grinned.  
  
" Oh like what?" I said with an attitude.  
  
" No time to explain. We have to find where the demons are hiding." Marron said.  
  
" But where do we start?" Yusuke asked, still holding Botan.  
  
" I don't know. I could ask Koenma." Marron suggested.  
  
" This will be difficult." Kurama confessed.  
  
" No doubt." I said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm not just going to stand here and wait while they torture my wife like this! I'm going to find her!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" You don't even have any clues or leads." I said.  
  
" What about these?" Marron asked, looking at a large, broken necklace on the floor. " When Botan hit the guy with her oar, it must have fallen off."  
" What is it?" Kurama asked.  
  
" It's very cold, under 32 degrees. Looks like a chip off a glacier, preserved with spirit energy." Marron said.  
  
" These footprints." I said, kneeling down and tracing them with my fingers.  
  
" What Hiei?" Marron asked.  
  
" You know something?" Kurama asked as well.  
  
" These are from a large, male, ice apparition. Not as powerful as Koorimes, nor as smart. They worship ice. Could that be why they stole Yukina?" I said.  
  
" Male ice apparition?"  
  
" Koorimes are all female. These are non-ice demons that worship ice for some reason. They are called male ice apparitions only because of their love for ice." I continued.  
  
" Shouldn't be to hard for me, I'm a fire demon." Marron confessed.  
  
" You are?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Half fire demon, the rest is human." Marron said.  
  
" Oh really?" Kurama asked, knowing something else.  
  
" Wait, isn't under 32 degrees is freezing point and the cause of Koorimes getting sick." Yusuke said.  
  
" Could they have captured Yukina as a worshipping idol?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" No. They treated her too violently to be used as a worshipping idol." Marron confessed, hissing at the pain of her bleeding arm. She gripped her arm in pain and gritted her teeth.  
  
" I want to kill every one of those demons." Kuwabara said.  
  
" As do I. Marron, any idea where they could be located?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" That's an easy one." Marron boasted. A large crashing noise erupted. The demons were back.  
  
" Bastards." I charged, atempting to slice one of them, my katana had no effect. Not a scratch, I quickly retreated.  
  
" I'll kill you all!" Kuwabara did the same, and accepted the same result except he was flipped back into one of the not already broken walls.  
  
" I'll settle this." Kurama said, revealing his rose whip. He swung his hand and could cut only one of them before one of them sacrificed scars on his hands to catch the whip and whip it back to Kurama, flying him into the wall that Kuwabara was crashed into.  
  
" Kurama!" I yelled, rushing to his side. I kissed him gently. He smiled at me.  
  
" That's a first." Kurama smiled.  
  
" I'll make sure I'll avenge you." I said, brushing my hand through his hair.  
  
I got up quickly, I couldn't do a thing. I was the only one besides Marron that had the ability to stand up properly. I continued to try and stayed unscratched.  
  
" Marron!" I yelled, watching as they picked her up.  
  
" Sorry, we need to borrow this girl." The demon grinned, walking off. I continued to try and hit them but I just ended up on the ground, whimpering with the others. They were long gone.  
  
" Damn it!" I yelled. I slowly got up and went to Kurama's side.  
  
" Kurama? Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
" Of course. I just got a little whiplash and a bleeding hand. I'm fine." Kurama said.  
  
" Are you sure?" I asked again.  
  
" Yes." Kurama said, giving me a soft kiss. I pulled away.  
  
" I enjoyed it, but how are we going to get everybody back to the house?" I asked. Kurama summoned his oar that Botan gave him back in Part 1: Chapter 6: Restoration.  
  
" Take Yusuke and Botan now, Botan needs the most help. Kuwabara and I don't need alot of attention. When you get back to the house, get Botan into a futon and give her a warm towel on her forehead okay?"  
  
" Whatever." I said, kissing him good bye.  
  
" Aishiteru." Kurama said. I looked at him in surprise, more surprised I had been even when Kuwabara proposed to Yukina.  
  
" You-You mean it?" I stuttered.  
  
" Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Kurama smiled, I kissed him again.  
  
" Aishiteru." I said to him. I turned around and quickly rushed Botan back to the house.  
  
A/N: Short chapter but nothing really happened except Marron getting kidnapped. I am estimating about 25 chapters in all. It shouldn't be too much longer before it ends. I want to get onto my next fic. If you like Inuyasha and if you are a Kagome/Inuyasha and a Miroku/Sango then the story will be perfect. I'm giving a sneak peek for people reading this story, if you don't like Inuyasha, stop reading okies?  
  
A girl appears, looking like Kagome. Her name isn't Kikyo, it's Shona! Shona seems to be close to Inuyasha, how? And why is Kagome getting so jealous? Nako seems to be Shona's sister but why is it that even Kikyo and Sesshoumaru like the twin duo? Even Kouga is enjoying the company of the twins, as well as Shippou, Miroku and Sango. But why not Kagome? What are the extremes Kagome will go to rid the Fuedal Era of these two girls? Will she regret it?  
  
Okay, so yeah. It will be very good, I'm hoping! I love all of your reviews! I am happy that I didn't add too much yaoi, but just enough to make you all happy. I have some Yusuke and Botan in there, as requested. I am happy that so many people are enjoying my story. This has been my most successful story since my Hey Arnold fanfiction, "When I'm Lost In The Rain", which was made when I was like twelve years old. It's still worth a read! I wanna get to 150 reviews! Please help me do so! Thanx! 


	19. Part 2: Chapter 19: Fooling The Appariti...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Damn it!" Kuwabara yelled, banging his bandaged hand on the couch. We were all safely back at the house, with Botan in grave condition.  
  
" Hiei, Marron said she knew where the male ice demons are. Do you know?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I do know. It's very dangerous." I said.  
  
" Probably only Hiei and I could survive there." Kurama added.  
  
" I don't care where it is! I'm going!" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
" Where did they take Yukina and Marron?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" In the demon world." I answered, choking on my words.  
  
" Where in the demon world?"  
  
" The island of the Koorimes." Kurama said, knowing it was hard for me to answer.  
  
" They are the demons that took over the island?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Yes." I nodded.  
  
" Then that just gives me another reason to kick their ass. We're going to the demon world!" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
" We're going to see a bit of Koenma's help to do that." Kurama said. Yusuke summoned his oar as well as Kurama did and we all few straight up towards Spirit World.  
  
" Lord Koenma! The Urameshi team is here to see you!" Ogre said, opening the door.  
  
" Bring them in." Koenma said, floating over to them.  
  
" Lord Koenma, we need a portal to the demon world." Kurama said, gasping for air as well as everybody else.  
  
" What for?"  
  
" The demons that took over America were only after Yukina and Marron and we must get to the Island of The Koorimes where they have been taken. We don't have much time." Kurama explained.  
  
" Lucky me, I have a portal that leads right onto the island." Koenma smiled, extending has hands apart as far as he could. A glowing circle appeared in his hands."  
  
" Just jump in." Koenma said. We all hesitated but jumped in anyway. It suddenly got deathly cold for everybody except me.  
  
" S-s-s-s-shit!" Kuwabara shivered. " It's cold!"  
  
" Thanks for the reminder Kuwabara! Damn! We know it's cold!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Hush. We don't want to be caught so early in the day." Kurama said, starting is walk dispite the cold. I walked up to him and wrapped my black robe around him. He gazed at me.  
  
" I don't need it. The cold doesn't bother me. Wouldn't want you getting sick." I said, taking his hand and kissing him.  
  
" This is gross." Yusuke said.  
  
" Oh shut up. Just because we like girls doesn't mean that they are weird." Kuwabara nudged.  
  
" I've just never seen gay demons." Yusuke said.  
  
" Well, come to think of it, neither have I." Kuwabara confessed.  
  
I released Kurama's hand and his lips. I smiled at him and continued to walk ahead of everybody else.  
  
" Where is their lair?" Kurama asked me.  
  
" I don't know. Probably a cave." I said.  
  
" It's always a cave." Yusuke answered.  
  
" Hey! You!" a demon yelled behind us.  
  
" What?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Are you ice apparitions?" the demon asked.  
  
" Yes." Hiei answered.  
  
" Prove it." the demon said. Kurama and I stood dumbstuck with no proof. Kuwabara looked and held up the preserved glacier chip on the golden chain.  
  
" Oh." the demon said in surprise.  
  
" Can you show us the lair? We're a bit lost?" Yusuke said, trying his best not to shiver and give them away.  
  
" Of course." The demon said, following ahead.  
  
" I think only high class of their beliefs have the necklaces." I told Kurama.  
  
" I hope we can find Yukina and Marron." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
" You know, the females are here already! Those demons did a great job kidnapping those two." the demon laughed.  
  
" Why'd you steal them?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Oh, you didn't hear at the meeting?" The demon asked.  
  
" No, I'm afraid I was busy." Kurama answered. " You wouldn't mind reminding me though?"  
  
" Of course. Those are the last two Koorimes." the demon answered. " We need their ice energy to make a new building."  
  
" The blonde one isn't a Koorime, is she?" Kurama answered.  
  
" I don't know everything. You're a higher rank then me." The demon said.  
  
" Why would they kidnap Marron? She is fire demon." Kuwabara asked.  
  
" I think I have an idea of what's going on." I answered.  
  
" Well, what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I can't explain here."  
  
" Why?" Kuwabara said.  
  
" The stupid one ahead of us." I said.  
  
" Here you are, the lair. Just continue on straight." The demon said.  
  
" Thank you." shivered Kuwabara.  
  
A/N: This chapter I didn't like. Nothing really went on. There was a bit of yaoi. I had to, there hasn't been any in the past three chapters so I thought I'd put Hiei being nice to Kurama. The next chapter will be a surpriser of course and the one after that will be even better then that one. Okies? Okies! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
PLEASE READ: By The Way, I would absolutely LOVE for this story to keep on going but the only reason it's ending is because I'm all fresh out of ideas! If you can give me little jump starts of ideas to keep the story going or an idea for a part three you'd be wonderful! I need all the help I can get (I'm getting signs of Writer's Block...) 


	20. Part 2: Chapter 20: Back To Japan On Oar...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Well, do we go inside?" Kurama asked us.  
  
" I guess." Yusuke said, leading the way. We entered into a freezing cold tunnel, perfectly rounded into somewhat of a tube, the ice around us glittering.  
  
" It's kind of beautiful." Kurama smiled.  
  
" It reminds me of Yukina." Kuwabara said.  
  
" With that attitude, we'll never save her and Marron." I said. " You're acting like their dead."  
  
" I know, I just think about the fact that they're going to drain her energy just to make a building. It makes me so mad!" Kuwabara yelled, slamming his bandaged hand on the wall of the ice tunnel.  
  
" I'm so cold." Kurama shivered.  
  
" You have Hiei's extra layer. I'm colder then you!" Yusuke complained.  
  
" My robe is all I'm taking off." I said.  
  
" Hey! You aren't male ice appartions are you?" A demon asked as we reached the main room.  
  
" Yes, we are." Kuwabara covered up.  
  
" Prove it!" he roared. Kurama shivered painfully and pulled out the perserved glacier chip.  
  
" Well, you seem to have it. But you all look pretty cold except for him." he said, pointing to Hiei.  
  
" They follow me. No need to worry about them." I said, glaring at them but still a look of reassurance.  
  
" Where do you want to go?" the demon asked.  
  
" To inspect the women. The koorimes."  
  
" Oh alright. I suggest you be careful in there, I'm not going with you." the demon said. " You go straight down that tunnel and walk a little ways and you'll see ice melting and an iron door. Since you're not affected by the cold, you can open the door." he said opening the door.  
  
I nodded and walked past him, we were a few feet inside the tunnel when we started to run. We knew what they were doing to them.  
  
" Faster! They could be killed in any second!" I yelled.  
  
" Why are we running?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" You idiot! They left them in a fire room! Koorimes can't stand degrees over 32 remember!?" I yelled.  
  
" They've been in there for about a day now, the could be dead from starvation." Kurama added as we reached the door. I hooked my hands on the knob and quickly pulled the heavy gate open just enough for us to squeeze in. I couldn't do it alone.  
  
" Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled, breaking the door neatly in two. Waves of steam blocked our vision and ice around us melted. We quickly rushed in.  
  
" Marron!" I yelled, rushing to her side. She was drained of her energy and sweating all over, she was still breathing deep but couldn't last much longer.  
  
" Is Yukina alright?" I asked Kurama.  
  
" Yukina is fine?" Kurama questioned.  
  
" She is!" Kuwabara said, waking her up. She opened up her red-brown eyes and smiled at Kuwabara. She had never looked that way to me. I felt a bit jealous that I wasn't her main protector anymore.  
  
Kurama came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. " It's okay Hiei." Kurama smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek.  
  
" Let's get Marron home." I said, ignoring it. I couldn't take the pain, it was like heartbreak. Tears flooded my eyes at the rejection of my sister. Kurama saw how much I was hurting and wrapped him and myself with my robe. He used his spirit energy to protect Marron.  
  
" I guess we should stay here until you get a little warmer." Hiei said. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down, with Yukina while Kurama and I sat close together, wrapped by my robe.  
  
" There's no reason to cry Hiei." Kurama whispered to me, wiping away my tears.  
  
" But she's my sister. I'm her protector. I'm her big brother." I whined.  
  
" Hiei, you're being childish. Kuwabara and Yukina love each other very much. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you."  
  
" How do you know?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know, but Yukina is moving on. You can't be there every step of the way." Kurama confessed.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Hiei, you're asking questions I don't know." Kurama smiled. I didn't smile back.  
  
" Oh you're such a baby." Kurama said, rolling his eyes. He was trying to get me to smile and I did.  
  
" That's why I have you." I said, holding his hand.  
  
" Of course. What would you be without me?" Kurama smiled.  
  
" Kuwabara would be dead for one." I said. Kurama laughed. He looked at me a while and kissed me quickly.  
  
" I guess we'd better get going. Marron is draining me." Kurama smiled again. He was in a happy mood, I guess.  
  
" Come on." I said, yelling to Kuwabara, Yukina and Yusuke. I pulled Marron over my shoulder and started walking out, paying no attention to Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
" Damn it! They found out about us." Kuwabara said, watching as demons came toward us. I looked up, that was our only way out.  
  
" Kurama, can I use your oar?" I asked, he summoned it and I hopped on, still carrying Marron. I withdrawed all of my energy into an energy blast and blasted a hole inside the roof. I took Kurama's hand, he took Yusuke's and Yusuke's took Kuwabara's and Kuwabara took Yukina's and I flew out of the hole, carrying everybody with me.  
  
" Summon your oars!" Kurama said, jumping on the one I was on. Yusuke summoned his and Kuwabara and Yukina got on his and we quickly retreated back to our house back in Japan.  
  
A/N: There you go! Chapter 20! I still have more to come which is always good, I do have a Part 3 idea that will be more comedy because the first one was drama, this part is adventure/romance so I figure I'll have comedy in Part 3. I might even have a Part 4! I don't want to end this story as you can tell. I hope you keep enjoying! 


	21. Part 2: Chapter 21: Jealousy With Ice An...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
We ran inside our apartment, quickly laid a futon on the floor and put Marron on it. She was definately in serious condition. She was breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
" I guess this proves everything. She is a koorime." Kurama said.  
  
" But she is also half fire demon, she would have survived the emence heat." I responded.  
  
" Her energy seems to be drained almost completely. What surprised me is how Yukina is full koorime, and she survived with no problems at all but a small burn on her hand." Kurama continued.  
  
" That is a mystery, definately."  
  
" Yukina, I'm so glad you're alright." Kuwabara said, holding Yukina close.  
  
" Koenma, how is Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Botan will be fine. I must say it took quite a bit of power to restore her and she isn't even fully healed." Koenma said.  
  
" Oh good." Yusuke breathed in relief.  
  
" Kazuma!" a voice yelled, and a loud boom as the door sprung open.  
  
" Shizuru?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
" You're getting married and you never told me!" Shizuru yelled, smacking him in the head. " Just who is the girl anyway!?"  
  
" Hello Shizuru." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Yukina? Is it you?" Shizuru asked. Yukina nodded in silence.  
  
" Way to go baby brother!" Shizuru congratulated, hugging her brother.  
  
" Thanks sis but how did you know?"  
  
" Stupid, I know these things. It's like we're spiritually connected."  
  
" Thanks for barging in! You'll disturb Marron." Yusuke said.  
  
" Marron?" Shizuru asked, looking to the girl laying on the futon on the floor. " What's wrong with her?"  
  
" It's a long story." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
" Yukina, why don't you just heal her?"  
  
" I can't heal spiritual energy, I can heal wounds but it'd take all of my strength to restore her energy." Yukina sighed.  
  
" Don't waste your time." I said.  
  
" Hiei! Don't be so rude." Yukina scolded.  
  
" Oh, now you're scolding me? You're not my mother." I said, still mad for her being with Kuwabara.  
  
" I don't have to be for you to listen to me!" Yukina yelled.  
  
" I don't listen to anybody." I said, glaring at her.  
  
" What is wrong with you Hiei? You never acted like his before." Yukina said quietly.  
  
" Nothing's wrong Yukina! Damn, you always need to care!" I yelled, storming into my room and slamming the door.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama yelled, following me. Yukina whimpered and turned around into Kuwabara's arms for comfort.  
  
" It's okay Yukina. He's just a jerk." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Please Kuwabara, don't call him names." Yukina said amongst her tears.  
  
" I wonder what's up with him." Yusuke said.  
  
" Yusuke, would you like to check on Botan? I put her in your room, I didn't think I'd be a problem." Koenma asked.  
  
" No problem at all." Yusuke said. Koenma looked over to Marron's expression of pain and shook his head.  
  
" Hold on Marron." he whispered.  
  
" What Koenma?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Stop being nosy!" Koenma yelled, kicking Yusuke in the butt.  
  
" Ouch! Pacifier Mouth." Yusuke teased, walking into his room to see Botan.  
  
" Don't act that way just because you love Botan!" Koenma grinned.  
  
" Shut up Koenma!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I come here and nothing to see but drama, drama and more drama." Shizuru sighed, walking into the kitchen.  
  
In Hiei's Room:  
  
" Hiei! How could you act like that?" Kurama yelled.  
  
" She wants to be with him, might as well make her happy!" I yelled back.  
  
" She needs your support for this!" Kurama yelled back.  
  
" For what?" I asked in a quieter tone.  
  
" For the wedding! There is so much going on and she needs you!"  
  
" She can have Kuwabara, he's more her type."  
  
" It doesn't matter about what type you are! You're siblings and you're not supposed to treat her that way."  
  
" Look Kurama, she doesn't need me anymore. She gets mad at me and we won't talk to each other and she can stop worrying about me and focus on herself for a while."  
  
" Hiei, you're being unreasonable. Put yourself in Yukina's shoes. How do you think she is feeling?"  
  
" Good?" I answered.  
  
" Hiei, stop being childish. Honestly, she's crying out there."  
  
" In Kuwabara's arms." I finished.  
  
" Because she has nobody else to comfort her." Kurama answered.  
  
" Exactly." I responded.  
  
" Hiei, I can't believe you." Kurama said, walking out of my room.  
  
Meanwhile, In The Living Room, With Marron:  
  
" Hiei, stop picking on your sister." Marron whispered.  
  
" What? Was Marron talking?" Kuwabara said.  
  
" What'd she say?" Shizuru asked.  
  
" I don't know, it was a whisper." Kuwabara said, putting his arm around Yukina who was still crying.  
  
" Come on, it's late. Let's go to sleep." Kuwabara said, picking Yukina up and carrying her to his room and setting her on his bed. (Nothing Will Happen! Kuwabara wouldn't do 'something' like that!)  
  
" Thank you Kazuma." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Stop crying." Kuwabara said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. " Your cheeks will turn into jewels."  
  
"No they won't." Yukina said questionably.  
  
" I'm just trying to make you laugh." Kuwabara said.  
  
" You're doing a bad job." She smiled.  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
  
" I love you Kazuma." Yukina smiled.  
  
" I love you too Yukina." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Now isn't that cute?" Marron whispered from her futon. " My daughter is getting married."  
  
A/N: I guess most of you have figured it out! Unless you're stupid. I gave off BIG hints and you'll find out more in the next chapter! The semi-ending to Part 2! Isn't that cool? Yes, just say it is! Well, enjoy! 


	22. Part 2: Chapter 22: The Kitchen Lights

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
I was walking down the busy streets, everybody was at school except Yukina and Shizuru but they were cleaning the house and Yukina wouldn't even look at me so I had no choice. I wandered around, watching Suuichi constantly show off intelligence by constantly raising his hand and coming up to the board to try things out. He knew I was there. I met up with him afterschool.  
  
" Hello Hiei." He said, not even glancing at me.  
  
" Kurama, I know you're upset." I said.  
  
" Upset? Hiei, I'm more then upset." He continued, still not glancing at me.  
  
" You just don't understand why I did what I did."  
  
" I don't need to know, I understand."  
  
" Kurama, I don't think you do."  
  
" Then tell me."  
  
" I did it because she wants to be happy. That's why I regret ever telling her."  
  
" Is Yukina the only one you care about?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" All you ever talk about is Yukina around me! I've been trying to tolerate it because I'm not the type to become jealous but honestly Hiei! The world revolves around you now! First it was all about Marron and now it's Yukina! Don't you even care about MY problems?" Kurama yelled, walking away from me.  
  
" What?" I said, dumbstuck. I withdrew my tears and retreated into a large tree.  
  
" Hiei?" Yusuke said, looking up at me.  
  
" What is it?" I snapped.  
  
" You're up in a tree."  
  
" You don't say?" I snapped back.  
  
" Something wrong?" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. Go home." I ordered.  
  
" Wow, me taking orders from Hiei?" He grumbled, walking in the direction of the apartment. I stayed in my spot, thinking about anything that came into mind. I later went home late, during dinner.  
  
" I'm back." I said, opening the door. Everybody was at the dining table. I wasn't expecting an answer but somebody spoke up.  
  
" Welcome home Hiei." Yukina said, smiling at me. I turned to look at her and that same cheerful face remained. It was amazing.  
  
" Thank you Yukina." I said, softly smiling back.  
  
" Yes, welcome home Hiei." Kurama said, a little less cheerful then Yukina. He handed me a bowl of rice and continued to cook. I smiled at him blankly and went back into my room to eat.  
  
Later That Night:  
  
" Hiei?" Yukina said, walking into my room in one of Kuwabara's large shirts and a pair of his slippers.  
  
" Yukina?" I said sleepily.  
  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." she said, about to close the door.  
  
" What did you need?" I asked.  
  
" Oh, you don't mind me coming in?" She asked.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel neglected." Yukina said.  
  
" You didn't." I lied.  
  
" I know I did. I'm just in love with Kuwabara but I found Kuwabara before I found you and so I figured you should deserve more time." Yukina smiled.  
  
" What?" I said, confused.  
  
" Nevermind. I'm just getting you confused." She smiled. " May I ask you something?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Two things. Do you forgive me?" Yukina said innocently.  
  
" Yes." I nodded tiredly.  
  
" Second, can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked.  
  
" Why not Kuwabara's room?" I asked.  
  
" He snores too loud." She giggled.  
  
" I guess." I said, about ready to tell her where my extra futon was but before I could say anything she hopped into my bed.  
  
" What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
" I'm gonna sleep in my big brother's bed." She smiled.  
  
" Must you?" I asked.  
  
" Uh Huh." She smiled.  
  
" Oh fine." I grumbled. A few minutes into the night we heard a trail of footsteps coming from the kitchen. Yukina instantly woke up.  
  
" What was that?" she said worriedly.  
  
" It has no spirit energy." I comforted.  
  
" Go kick it's butt Hiei!" she whispered.  
  
" You're coming with." I whispered back.  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" Because damn it, I said so." I said, grabbing her wrist and my katana. We slowly tiptoed into the hallway and to the door of the kitchen. The sound was suddenly behind us. I turned around, only to see Kurama.  
  
" Why are you two up so late?" Kurama yawned.  
  
" We heard some noises coming from the kitchen." Yukina said.  
  
" We thought we'd check it out." I said.  
  
" I can see Yukina apologized." Kurama said.  
  
" She did." I answered.  
  
" I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
" Kurama?" I asked.  
  
" What?" He responded, kissing my cheek.  
  
" Not in front of Yukina." I said, looking to her. She was staring madly with a light blush over her cheeks.  
  
" You two, really go out?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Yes, is there a problem?" I said.  
  
" No. I thought it was just a little weird." Yukina said.  
  
" Let's continue." Kurama said, walking to the kitchen door. The lights of the kitchen were on. Yukina stood bravely and slowly creaked open the door only to see a blue haired, tall female in the kitchen. I hopped in front of Yukina.  
  
" Freeze!" I yelled. " Not a step further."  
  
" Hiei?" The woman said, not turning around. " Yukina?"  
  
" How do you know us?" Yukina asked.  
  
" I feel so hurt. You don't even remember your own mother?" she said.  
  
" Our mother is dead." Yukina said.  
  
" Hiei? Is that really you?" she asked, still not turning around. " I only saw you twice since you were born, once when you were born and then when, you know."  
  
" Show yourself!" I yelled.  
  
" I, I can't." she said. " You'll tell everybody and it's embarassing."  
  
" What is?" Yukina asked curiously.  
  
A/N: Boy am I evil!! Buah Ha Ha! I made this chapter short and to the point okay? This chapter sucked but I wanted everybody to forgive Hiei and I needed them to see her late at night. Now, the next chapter will definately link Part 2 to Part 4. Part 3 is Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding and Part 4 will be more comedy, but short and Part 5 will go into mystery and action, unless of course I get tired of writing this story. I don't think I will because summer is coming up and I usually have nothing better to do with my life during the summer so yeah. Enjoy! 


	23. Part 2: Chapter 23: Spirit Mother

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Why would you be embarassed? What would you show us that we'd tell everybody about?" Yukina asked.  
  
" It's me." She said, turning around. It was Marron with a blue haired, floating spirit standing behind her.  
  
" Marron?" Kurama questioned, thinking for a moment. " I knew it."  
  
" Knew what?" Yukina asked, still in shock.  
  
" Yes Kurama?" I asked.  
  
" Marron was carrying a spirit this whole time. I knew it because she would constantly hide her powers from us or at least try. Which is another reason she hid her race from us."  
  
" Hiei, Yukina, I'm your mother." The spirit said.  
  
" She is, Hiei." Marron agreed.  
  
" Prove it." Hiei said.  
  
" Indeed." Yukina answered.  
  
" I didn't actually die, it was a few years ago when Marron was training to become Lord Koenma's assistant."  
  
" Hina came up to be, begging for me to carry her." Marron said. " She wanted to see you two before we passed away."  
  
" But Marron's body now can't sustain without me attached to her but Koenma is ordering me to go to Spirit World." Hina confessed.  
  
" Marron? What will you do?" Yukina asked.  
  
" I'm releasing Hina." Marron sighed.  
  
" But you can't! You're supposed to be me bridesmaid at the wedding! You're my friend!" Yukina cried.  
  
" Yukina, don't worry." Marron said.  
  
" This isn't fair!" Yukina cried.  
  
" As soon as Marron releases me, I will have to go to Spirit World as well." Hina said.  
  
" Then go." I said, arrogantly.  
  
" You really are mother." Yukina said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
" That's what I've been telliing you." Hina smiled. Yukina ran to Hina and hugged her close, crying.  
  
" Hiei?" Hina asked.  
  
" What?" I said.  
  
" I know why you're mad. It wasn't my fault. All of the koorimes wanted to keep you, but sadly it was against the code. I'm glad you came back to kill all of them who didn't want you. It's what I wanted." She said, floating over to me.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I have missed you so much, you turned out so well. The three days you were on the island, I was wishing I couldn't be a koorime anymore so I could keep you. I'm sorry."  
  
" I'm not mad at you. I've just grown to be reserved."  
  
" Do you believe that I am your mother now?" Hina asked.  
  
" I guess so." I shrugged.  
  
" Hina, come on." Marron said.  
  
" I know. Hold on." Hina said, holding back her tears. " Koenma understands. Yukina, come here."  
  
" Yes Mother?" Yukina said, wiping away her tears.  
  
" Would you stand next to Hiei?" Hina requested, scooting us close together.  
  
" You two really are twins." She smiled, wiping away Yukina's tears. " So, Yukina, I hear you're getting married. His name is Kazuma Kuwabara right?"  
  
" Yes. He's amazing mother. I love him very much."  
  
" Hiei, don't pick on your sister anymore. I heard that whole argument." Hina said.  
  
" Don't treat me like a child." I said.  
  
" Don't talk to me like that mister. I know you grew up without parents but that's no need to be arrogant. Now, Hiei where's your love interest?" Hina asked.  
  
" Over there." I said, pointing to Kurama.  
  
" Who?" Hina asked. " Where is she?"  
  
" Mother, it's him." I said.  
  
" You called her mother." Yukina giggled.  
  
" Him? I didn't believe it when Marron told me. You and Kurama really are?" She gasped. Kurama and I nodded silently.  
  
" Not like you could have gotten anybody else." Hina giggled.  
  
" Shut up." I said.  
  
" Well, Yukina have a happy wedding. I'll try to be there in Spirit and make sure Botan gets well soon. Yukina, no funny stuff in bed until after you're married. Tell Kuwabara to take good care of Yukina or he'll be going somewhere else besides Spirit World. Kurama, please take care of Hiei. Hiei, don't kill alot of people and keep your clothes clean."  
  
" I'll make sure they're in order." Kurama smiled. Hina started to cry again.  
  
" I've missed you two so much and I finally got to see my babies before I went off." Hina smiled, kissing Yukina and I on the forehead. She floated over to Marron and they disappeared into thin air. Leaving us to Spirit World.  
  
" Bye Kurama, bye Hiei, bye Yukina!" Marron waved.  
  
" Was this a dream?" Yukina said, breaking the silence after Hina and Marron left.  
  
" No." I said.  
  
" How do you know Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Women cry a lot prettier in dreams." I responded.  
  
" Whatever Hiei. Let's go to sleep." Yukina shrugged. Kurama took my hand and together we talked back to my room. Why does everybody have to sleep in my room?  
  
" Goodnight Kurama." Yukina said, snuggling inside her futon. " 'Night evil- brother-who-kicked-me-out-of-his-bed." Yukina teased.  
  
" Goodnight Yukina." Kurama said.  
  
" Just say goodnight everybody! I want to sleep damn it!" I yelled. I turned around to face Kurama and ended up in a kiss.  
  
" What was that for?" I asked.  
  
" You turned around." Kurama said, smiling at me.  
  
A/N: That's the semi-finaly chapter of Part 2! The next chapter is basically, just their rewards for completing the mission and happy stuff. You know one of those cheerful chapters? Yeah, one of those. Okay, so yeah! Somebody asked me why I put Hiei and Kurama together, here's my answer:  
  
Q: Why did you put Hiei and Kurama together?  
  
A: Dispite the fact that I want them to be together and this is of course, MY fanfiction, it also won in the voting polls I had from Chapter 9-13 which gives them the right to be the couple in this story. I also have Yukina and Kuwabara and soon, more Yusuke and Botan coming up. What people like about MY yaoi is that it's not the main focus of the story, just some kissing here, hugging there, sharing the same bed and I haven't gone beyond that and there isn't that much of that anyway. If you have a problem, don't read my story, I'm just trying to make it fair for me and the majority of the readers. If you have a problem, make your own fanfiction with your own pairing. Thank you. (I do not mean to be rude but honestly. I get this question so many times.) 


	24. Part 2: Chapter 24: Being With You!

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" So you finished the mission at last! Wow!" Koenma said, live on the television.  
  
" Sorry it took so long." Kurama smiled.  
  
" No problem. There isn't a demon in America so that makes me a happy boy." Koenma smiled.  
  
" Now, what do we get for finishing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Oh yes! I made a list of all the things you get." Koenma said, pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
" Are they good things this time Lord Koenma?" Botan asked.  
  
" Let's just say it took alot of time and alot of money." Koenma said. " Daddy wasn't thrilled."  
  
" Koenma got more spankings?" Kuwabara teased.  
  
" No, but I have a very large decrease in my allowance." Koenma said.  
  
" Can we get on with this please?" I asked impatiently.  
  
" Alright, I wanted to save the best for last but Kuwabara and Yukina, you're whole wedding has been paid for and chosen especally the way Yukina likes. Kuwabara, you have no say in what it tooks like." Koenma said.  
  
" What!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" This is mostly a present to you Kazuma. You see, every night I would call Koenma and give him more plans for the wedding and he paid for it all. I didn't really know how you liked it so I just went on what I wanted." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Well, I get to choose the honeymoon! Okay Koenma?" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
" Get your own honeymoon." Koenma said.  
  
" For Botan! You have been promoted to undercover agent in Spirit World." Koenma smiled.  
  
" What?" Botan cried. Yusuke looked over to her.  
  
" She won't be my assistant anymore?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Nope. She'll be working with me as an agent."  
  
" She can't be promoted!" Yusuke said, standing up.  
  
" Lord Koenma, I'm sorry but I must decline your promotion." Botan interrupted..  
  
" Why Botan?"  
  
" Because, I want to stay with Yusuke. I want to be his assistant." Botan said, smiling at Yusuke. Yusuke smiled back.  
  
" If that's what you want." Koenma shrugged. " Hiei, you get a new katana."  
  
" Just what I wanted." I said, swirling my finger with sarcasim.  
  
" Be grateful." Kurama mumbled, elbowing my arm. " He thanks you Koenma."  
  
" Yeah, whatever." I said.  
  
" Kurama, I got you some new manipulative plant seeds from the demon world. Let me just tell you that these were very expensive and you should only use these when needed most." Koenma said.  
  
" Yes." Kurama agreed.  
  
" Now, for Yukina and Hiei." Koenma said, moving down the list.  
  
" What?" I asked.  
  
" Huh?" Yukina questioned.  
  
" Your mother will be brought back to life." Koenma said.  
  
" But she's been dead. How?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Marron had a chance to live but rejected the option and gave that chance to Hina to live again." Koenma informed.  
  
" Why?" I asked.  
  
" Because Hiei, she loved you." Koenma said.  
  
" What?" I asked.  
  
" Marron gave her life to save your mother's life because she loved you. Need I put it any clearer?" Koenma asked.  
  
" No." I said.  
  
" That means mother can be alive again! It's wonderful!" Yukina cheered, hugging Kuwabara.  
  
" Hey, what about my gift?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" You don't know what your gift is? Yusuke, you really aren't the brightest crayon in the crayon box." Koenma sighed.  
  
" You're the only one here who still plays with crayons anyway!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" You want to know what your present was?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" It was Botan." Koenma giggled. Botan blushed as well as Yusuke did.  
  
" What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Duh. You get Botan because you wanted to keep her here. Besides, I forgot to get you a gift anyway." Koenma laughed.  
  
" You evil brat!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Calm down. Thank you for our gifts Koenma." Kurama said, bowing politely.  
  
" No problem." Koenma smiled, cutting himself off.  
  
" It's getting late. I think we should get to bed." Kurama informed.  
  
" Yeah, I'm beat." Yusuke said. Everybody got up and headed for their rooms, I stopped Kurama.  
  
" Kurama?" I asked innocently.  
  
" Yes Hiei?" He replyed.  
  
" Well, since Shizuru has your room, would you like to stay in my room?" I asked, blushing lightly.  
  
" Sure Hiei. You mean move in?" Kurama asked.  
  
" If you want." I shrugged, walking into my room.  
  
" Hiei?" Kurama asked, walking in.  
  
" What?" I said, turning around. Kurama kissed me, longer then usual and slowly released me.  
  
" Thank you." Kurama smiled.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" You know." Kurama laughed.  
  
" You're strange Kurama." I said, getting into bed. He followed me into bed as well and snuggled next to me.  
  
" But you love me. Aishiteru, Hiei." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Possibly. Aishiteru Kurama." I smiled back. Kurama kissed my forehead.  
  
" Sayonara, Bye-Bye." Kurama smiled again.  
  
" You're leaving?" I asked.  
  
" No. I'm just going to miss you while I'm sleeping."  
  
" Then, Sayonara, Bye-Bye Kurama." I said, smiling at him.  
  
A/N: Uber Cute! I really liked this chapter. It may have seemed like the end but nah-nah! There's still more to come and have I ever let my fans down? Nope! I read some cool mangas today and the new Shonen Jump! I reccomend reading One Piece, but don't read it if you didn't read the one before it or you won't have a clue to what's going on. I have to wait until High School starts to see Kurama and Hiei in the manga! Darn it! This sucks. Oh well, remember if you have any questions, not relating to the future of the story, please ask away.  
  
Love Paisley! 


	25. Part 3: Chapter 25: Girl Stuff, Boy Stuf...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Part 3: Chapter 25  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" I'm so nervous. I don't know if I can go up in front of so many people and say sweet things to Kazuma and then kiss him in front of my family." Yukina said. She was in the dressing room, changing with Botan, Shizuru and Keiko.  
  
" Don't worry, you know they all don't mind." Botan smiled.  
  
" You mean Hiei and my mother?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Hiei doesn't want me to get married to him and mother thinks I could find better but I'm just happy they are letting me dispite what they think." Yukina smiled.  
  
" You look beautiful Yukina!" Keiko cheered, watching as Yukina swirled around in her dress. Even if I wasn't the one getting married, I couldn't look, I didn't want to yet.  
  
I had the job of walking Yukina down the isle, what do they call that, something about giving her away. That was my job and then I get to be standing up there with Yusuke and Kurama as those people. I didn't want to do it but we don't have a father who can do it and mother doesn't want to walk down that long isle.  
  
" Hey Hiei. You all set?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" No."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I still have to kill Kuwabara and then bury his corpse so I can end this madness." I said, looking up at Yusuke.  
  
" You've just been all gore this past week, what's been up with you?"  
  
" Oh nothing, just thinking of ways I can get rid of my sister's husband."  
  
" You know he's related to you, right?"  
  
" Please Yusuke, you don't want to die too now do you?"  
  
" That's what I like about you Hiei. Dang, these tuxedos are itchy. I hate getting dressed up."  
  
" You only have to wear them all day." I said.  
  
" Hey! What are you all whispering about?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Hiei and I are coming up with ways to kill you."  
  
" So, Hiei's still jealous I got his sister?" Kuwabara laughed. I quickly punched him in the stomach.  
  
" Kuwabara! Don't mess with me! Just you being related to me is a nasty thought in my head and I don't need your incompitence when it comes to my sister getting married to you! You know I don't want this to happen but it's for Yukina and not me." I yelled, keeping myself from any further damage to Kuwabara. I walked away to find Kurama.  
  
" Don't worry about him, he'll get over it." Yusuke said.  
  
" I'm not bothered, I know why Hiei is mad. Hina's mad too." Kuwabara said.  
  
" What? The whole Jaganshi family doesn't want you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" They feel like I'm stealing their little girl, Yukina's had such an impact on people who are close to her, Hiei loves her and her mother finally gets to be living again and then I ruin the time they could have together by being with Yukina."  
  
" But Kuwabara, they're letting her do this anyway."  
  
" And I don't see why. If I was Hina, even I'd object to marrying myself."  
  
" You wouldn't even marry yourself! Oh that's priceless!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
" It's not funny!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" But seriously, they know that it's not for their feelings. They know that you make Yukina happy and that's how they see Yukina best. No I'm not good at saying this kind of mushy stuff so I'm done here."  
  
" I guess you're right Urameshi."  
  
" I'm always right." Yusuke teased. " I'm gonna go find me some pre-wedding food. I need you to come with me so I don't get kicked out."  
  
" Why me?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Because you're the friken groom!" Yusuke said, dragging Kuwabara.  
  
" Then why do you need food!?"  
  
" Because I'm hungry!"  
  
" Then go find Botan, lover-boy!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke blushed.  
  
" Kurama?" I asked, finally finding him.  
  
" Yes Hiei?"  
  
" I'm lonely." I said, leaning on him.  
  
" Oh really? But I'm here." Kurama questioned.  
  
" I was lonely, before I found you."  
  
" I told you I was going to be near the dressing room."  
  
" No. I mean, before all this. I was lonely and then I found you."  
  
" Hiei, you're confusing me."  
  
" I love you Kurama and for some reason it took my sister getting married to realize how important you are to me." I said.  
  
" That's the most romantic thing I'll ever hear you say." Kurama said, hugging me.  
  
" I'm just glad, that you're here, because if you weren't we'd be finding Kuwabara dead in the dressing room about now." I smiled. Kurama kissed me.  
  
" I hate Kuwabara." I said.  
  
" I know, I know. But the readers of this fanfiction are tired of all of us trying to get you to understand why okay? You know why and I'm not going to tell you anymore dispite of angry fans." Kurama scolded.  
  
" What?" I asked.  
  
" Nevermind." Kurama said, realizing he's the only one who knows this is a fanfiction. " Now, how about you go walk your sister down the isle?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I'm bringing my katana because if Kuwabara changes his mind and says something other then what he is supposed to say then I'm killing him there." I ordered.  
  
" Fine with me." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Okay! Welcome everybody, apparitions and humans to the wedding of Kuwabara and Yukina!" Koto said, she was the announcer for the first dark tournament and she was really a big fan of our team, and so we decided to let her announce the wedding.  
  
" Since I was known there was music in weddings but Yukina said she didn't want any music, so lets get started!" Koto said.  
  
A/N: Buah Ha Ha! No wedding actual wedding until the next chapter. Sorry! Yeah, so anyway. I didn't like this chapter but you did get a little portray on who was a couple for the new readers and haven't been following along as much. Yusuke and Botan will be showing sparks, definately in Part 5 but just little tidbits here and there showing the crush. And don't worry, Part 3 is just the wedding (It's this and another chapter long) and Part 4 is about 4 chapters and Part 5 is at least 24 or 25 chapters long. And I'm doing all of the parts in one story because they all add up and so people don't have to go to one story and then have to find the second one and stuff like that. I'm not telling you what happens in Part 4 or 5 because those are secret. I think only one person knows about Part 4 but I changed Part 5 so she doesn't know anymore. Yeah, so cool!  
  
Love Paisley//// 


	26. Part 3: Chapter 26: Unreachable Kiss

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Now, let's get this wedding started!" Koto smiled, watching as the large doors at the other end of the castle opened. Many people were there, it wasn't too often you could see an apparition and a human getting married.  
  
" Okay." Botan breathed, releasing her nervousness, she straightened herself and started down the isle with Yusuke at her side. Yusuke glanced at her and whispered.  
  
" It's okay. At least you aren't the one getting married?" Yusuke smiled, taking Botan's hand.  
  
" Not yet at least." Botan smiled back, blushing.  
  
Behind them were Kurama and Shizuru, Kurama didn't mind not being able to be with me and Shizuru wanted Kurama rather then Yusuke.  
  
" You don't think Hiei will be upset?" Shizuru asked Kurama.  
  
" No. He doesn't get jealous too often." Kurama whispered back.  
  
Keiko followed along with nobody, tossing flowers back and forth. We had an extra bridesmaid with no best man so Keiko would be a bridesmaid and a flower girl.  
  
" This is it Kuwabara." Yusuke said, patting Kuwabara's shoulder. Everybody looked towards the door, wanting to see the first glimpse of Yukina. Yukina walked between the doorway of the large opening in a beautiful white dress. I walked out next to her and took her hand. People were in awe.  
  
" Everybody's looking at you Yukina. Aren't you scared?" I asked quietly.  
  
" They're not there." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" For me, all these people came just to see a human and an apparition get married, they don't want to see it for the true meaning Kazuma and I are doing this."  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
" Because I love Kazuma and he loves me too. The only people I see are my friends and my family. I'm especally glad you didn't kill Kazuma today." Yukina giggled, kissing my cheek.  
  
" No problem." I smiled, picking her up and giving her to Kuwabara, like I knew what giving her away was. Kurama giggled at me as well did Yusuke. Kuwabara kept a straight face as he put Yukina down and they both turned around to face the man who would join them together forever.  
  
" Jaganshi Yukina, do you take Kazuma Kuwabara to be your lawful, wedded husband?" The man asked.  
  
" I do." Yukina giggled, trying not to cry. I looked to mother, who had a pile of Hiriseki stones in her lap.  
  
" And Kazuma Kuwabara, do you take Jaganshi Yukina to be your lawful, wedded wife?" The man asked again.  
  
Kuwabara looked into Yukina's eyes, I gripped my katana.  
  
" I do." He said. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" May I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man said again. " You may kiss the bride."  
  
Yukina looked up at Kazuma. Yukina couldn't reach. " Kazuma, I can't reach, what are you waiting for?" Yukina whispered.  
  
" Sorry baby." Kuwabara said, picking up Yukina and kissing her sweetly. It was almost enough to make me throw up.  
  
" Yes! Food!" Yusuke cheered, running to the food table. I walked over to mother.  
  
" Were you crying out of pity for Yukina or were you crying because you looked at Kuwabara?" I asked.  
  
" Don't be a jerk Hiei." Mother scolded.  
  
" I was just asking. You have about a trillion dollars worth of stones in your lap, don't you think you went a bit overboard?"  
  
" No. Mothers always cry at weddings. And maybe it was Kuwabara's fault too." She shrugged. " I'm going to get me some food. You want something?"  
  
" No and even if I did, I could get it myself."  
  
" They have rice Hiei." She offered.  
  
" Well, maybe I am a bit hungry." I said, grabbing a bowl and filling it with rice. My mouth watered a bit, I hadn't eaten in a while and I had a craving for plain, white, steamed rice.  
  
" I see you are having fun." Yukina smiled. " I got you some cake too." She set it down on a plate next to me.  
  
" I don't want any." I said simply.  
  
" Oh come on! Eat it Hiei!" Yukina said, holding it out for me.  
  
" No."  
  
" Hiei!"  
  
" Why does everybody treat me like I can't eat properly? No!" I said, accidentally smashing the cake into Yukina's face. Yukina said nothing, just glared at me with those red-brown eyes. She took a piece from her cake and moved over to me, smashing the cake into my face. I looked at her, there was complete silence, just a stare down between Yukina and I.  
  
" You look funny!" Yukina laughed, pointing at me.  
  
" S-shut up!" I yelled, blushing with embarassment. " You look funny too." I teased.  
  
" Thank you Hiei."  
  
" For what?" I asked.  
  
" For everything." Yukina smiled, kissing my cheek, getting more cake on me.  
  
" You look very sexy with cake Hiei." Kurama smiled. I blushed and threw some cake at him. I guess it was a fun wedding, Yukina was happy, I got caked and we all went home happy. Even me. I guess doing the groupie-family thing is okay sometimes.  
  
That Night:  
  
" What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked, all night I had serious chest pains and I was keeping Kurama up.  
  
" I don't know. It won't stop hurting." I grumbled.  
  
" You'll be fine." Kurama sighed. Fine, in a completely different away.  
  
A/N: So I left a little cliffhanger! I loved the caked part. It was a short wedding but I can't stand doing vows and the long thing he says, too difficult. Kurama called Hiei sexy, I thought that was cute. The next chapter will be quite a surprising one but just wait. Part 4 will be starting soon and then Part 5. So, let's hope that you all will still like the story. I got a question from a reviewer:  
  
Q: What does Aishiteru mean?  
  
A: Aishiteru means I Love You. Now, why don't I just write, 'I Love You'. I don't do that because Aishiteru is such a pretty word and saying 'I Love You' reminds me of my three heartbreakers. And I think that's as much as I can explain it.  
  
Love Paisley; 


	27. Part 4: Chapter 27: Like A Woman

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Part 4: Chapter 27  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
It had been going on for at least three days since the wedding, sharp pains everywhere. Kurama couldn't sleep, I couldn't either. I didn't know what was going on.  
  
" Ouch!" I yelled as Kurama tried to hug me.  
  
" Sorry!" Kurama worried. " Where does it hurt now?"  
  
" My chest again." I said.  
  
" I hate to see you hurt like this." Kurama said, rubbing my back. I looked to the clock, it was two in the morning.  
  
" Go to sleep." I said.  
  
" I won't." Kurama demanded.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, I couldn't sleep if I tired. Knowing you were hurting so much."  
  
" You always treat me like a child."  
  
" That's because you need to grow up." Kurama laughed.  
  
" That wasn't funny."  
  
" Is Hiei still hurting?" Yukina asked quietly, walking into the room.  
  
" Yes." Kurama nodded.  
  
" Yukina, what are you doing up? Go back to bed." I demanded.  
  
" I can't sleep. It's Kuwabara again, I can't be married to him much longer if he keep snoring." Yukina laughed. " I brought you some water." She smiled, setting it on my table.  
  
" Thanks." I sighed.  
  
" I wonder what's wrong this time." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Could it be the Jagan?" Yukina asked worriedly.  
  
" No. That isn't it." Kurama confermed.  
  
" Maybe they are just growing pains." I shrugged.  
  
" What?" Kurama questioned.  
  
" You said I needed to grow up, maybe that could be it."  
  
" It's a possiblity." Yukina giggled.  
  
" The Dark Tournament is starting in the next two weeks and Hiei can't train in this condition." Kurama sighed.  
  
" The Dark Tournament again?" Yukina asked.  
  
" We were in it last year, and we've been invited again." I said.  
  
" We only have four members this year. We need a fifth one." Kurama informed.  
  
" I would do it, I'm actually pretty good but Kazuma would never let me." Yukina smiled, sitting in my spinny chair.  
  
" I wouldn't let you either." I said.  
  
" Too many people worry about me." Yukina sighed.  
  
" I just would have to jump into the ring before a demon even touched you." I yawned.  
  
" What are you going to do then?"  
  
" I don't know." Kurama sighed. " Hiei?"  
  
I had fallen asleep, not making a sound at all.  
  
" I guess I'll go to sleep too. Yukina, you shoud head to bed." Kurama smiled.  
  
" You're right. Goodnight Kurama." Yukina waved, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kurama climbed under the sheets and held me close. " Goodnight Hiei." He whispered, slowly falling asleep.  
  
(The Rest Of It Is KURAMA'S POINT OF VIEW!! OKAY!?)  
  
I woke up that morning later then usual, after all I hadn't slept in two days. I woke up to see black strands of hair over my face. What was this?  
  
" Hmmm." I heard Hiei say, what was wrong with his voice? It was a higher pitch. I slowly and carefully rolled away the covers, girly and soft snores erupted from underneath the sheets. What was going on? I removed the covers completely and saw a girl, with long black hair wearing Hiei's shorts and his shirt. She was tan, like Hiei and had large breasts.  
  
' Kurama, who is this girl and why are you staring at her breasts?' I questioned myself. The girl turned and opened her eyes. They were red- brown!  
  
" Morning Kurama." The girl yawned, her voice was womanly but deathly. The headband on her forehead remained.  
  
" Who are you?" I stuttered.  
  
" Kurama? Are you crazy?" She said, perking an eyebrow.  
  
" No. You aren't Hiei." I said.  
  
" Yes I am." She said, removing the headband revealing the Jagan.  
  
" You can't be Hiei." I said, shaking my head.  
  
" Kurama!" She yelled.  
  
" Look!" I said, holding a mirror in front of her face.  
  
" My hair really grew." She said. " I look way different."  
  
" Hiei? You're a girl." I confessed.  
  
" No." She denyed.  
  
" Yes you are." I nodded.  
  
In The Living Room:  
  
" So, Hiei has turned into a woman." Hina shrugged. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat next to him/her, laughing hysterically. Yukina, Shizuru and Botan giggled politely.  
  
" Does anybody know what might have happened?" I asked Hina.  
  
" Probably. Hiei, did you eat any candy at all in this fanfiction?"  
  
" Yes, one piece in Chapter 13, I think." He/She thought.  
  
" Was it pink and chewy?" Hina asked.  
  
" Yes." He/She nodded.  
  
" Then you ate a Spirit Candy!" Hina concluded.  
  
A/N: So, Hiei's a woman! Buah Ha Ha! I have the whole explaination in the next chapter okay? No flip outs and no bad reviews. It will turn out to be quite interesting in Part 5, but Hiei won't remain a woman for the rest of the fanfiction okay so don't throw a pissy fit okay? And we have a Dark Tournament coming up! It took make quite a while to do all the matching and themes and team names and losses and wins. It's awesome. Quite cool and suspencefull! Hee Hee! Anyway, bye! 


	28. Part 4: Chapter 28: Female Spirit Candie...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" You ate a Spirit Candy!" Hina concluded.  
  
" Spirit? Candy? What?" I asked, I hated my new voice. It was so girly.  
  
" My poor son, you could stay in this form for a while." Hina sighed.  
  
" At least we won't be, you know, anymore." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Kurama! Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
" Mother, what's a spirit candy?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Are you all ready for a long explaination?" Hina asked.  
  
Yusuke pulled out a large tub of popcorn. " I'm ready." He smiled.  
  
" Doesn't matter if you are ready, I'm the one with the disability! How am I going to train for the tourament when my chest is at least ten times as large as it used to be!?" I growled.  
  
" Anyway, here's what a Spirit Candy is." Hina said. " Back in Chapter 12 (I made a mistake!) Hiei ate a soft, pink, chewy candy. Correct?"  
  
" Yes." I nodded.  
  
" These candies are called Spirit Candy which help humans sustain and hide spirits that have possessed them. And to become Koenma's assistant, Marron needed to hide my presence."  
  
" How did that change me into a girl?" I asked.  
  
" Shut up and I'll finish." Hina complained.  
  
" Alright." I sighed.  
  
" Because females can be possessed by males, and vise versa, that is usually the case so in each candy is a female or male allele that keeps the human's gender from switching, it usually happens when sustaining opposite sex spirits. Marron, being a female had no other choice but to use the female allele carrying Spirit Candy. Being as nosy and curious as you are Hiei, you tried the candy and thus giving you the punishment of turning into a woman." Hina smiled.  
  
The room was filled with silence. I stared at my mother.  
  
" I can't believe this!!!!" I yelled, pulling at my long black hair.  
  
" It's okay. Being a woman is nice." Botan smiled.  
  
" Only because you're doomed to spend your life as one!" I growled.  
  
" You treat it like it's a disease." Shizuru sighed.  
  
" It is!!" I paniced. " I don't want to be a girl!" I cried, running into my room.  
  
" I'll go talk to him." Kurama sighed, walking into my room.  
  
" Go away!" I yelled, glaring at him.  
  
" Hiei, this isn't you talking."  
  
" Of course it isn't! I don't sound like Hiei, I sound like a girl."  
  
" You're being childish again. Maybe you could turn this into something good."  
  
" Oh yeah, I love wearing make-up and high heels and strutting around in dressed in pink." I said, making faces.  
  
" Oh my gosh, Hiei, you're being stereotypical. You can still be a boy, just in a girl's body."  
  
" But I LOOK like a girl. That's my problem." I whined.  
  
" Well, deal with it. You're going to stay like that for a while." Kurama shrugged.  
  
" You're so supporitive." I said sarcastically.  
  
" Come on, let's go train for the tournament." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Oh alright, just let me change." I sighed. I just put on my black robe with the white neck scarf without the pants. I kept my hair out of my face by twisting it into a bun with a dull dagger. It have to admit, it was kind of fun dressing up, I felt sort of pretty.  
  
" Wow Hiei! You look hot!" Kuwabara whistled. I blushed.  
  
" Shut up!" I yelled. We had decided to train up in Enma's castle. Enma enjoyed our presence in the castle so he always let us train in a room especally built for us, with training equipment and weapons.  
  
" Don't toy with him Kuwabara. He's strong enough as it is, and now he's upset." Kurama warned.  
  
" Oh as if. I don't fight girls." Kuwabara laughed. " But seriously, I don't fight girls, it's against my code."  
  
" I'm not a girl Kuwabara. I'm the same old Hiei, just alot better looking then you." I said, withdrawing my katana.  
  
" Oh, so you think you're better looking then me now!?" Kuwabara yelled. " I guess you're right, you aren't a girl so I'll be glad to beat you."  
  
" Keep wishing on a star Kuwabara." I teased.  
  
" That's it!" Kuwabara said, charging at me with his spirit sword. I ran my sword into his and were deadlocked between swords. This was now, just a test of who's sword was stronger. Kuwabara quickly poured all of his energy into his sword and broke my katana in half.  
  
" Ha! You're beaten!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
" My sword is, but not me." I said, running up to him and kneeing him in the chin and kicking him into the air. I jumped up quickly, spun and jetted him into the stone wall.  
  
" That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." I boasted, turning around as I finished the round.  
  
" Jerk." Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
" When will it end?" Yukina sighed. " Those two are either fighting because they clash or for my attention."  
  
" Kuwabara is doing it for attention, Hiei is doing it because Kuwabara challenges him." Kurama informed.  
  
" Is Hiei always like this?" Hina asked.  
  
" Always boastful and confident." Kurama smiled.  
  
" What a dork." Hina sighed.  
  
" Hiei just needs help on how to act properly." Yukina said.  
  
" And a definate lesson in fashion." Botan said, shaking her head in dissapointment.  
  
A/N: Kuwabara and Hiei just don't mix. Just like in the show. Kurama definately wasn't himself in the last chapter with the breast thing and honestly, Hiei wasn't himself in this chapter. (If you catch my drift.) We got a little taste of the training. Part 5 will be coming up soon, probably in the next two chapters. Hiei will still be a woman for the tournament and believe me, it will bring some laughs. I also have a surprise somebody in the tournament, not really a surprise but she's actually quite a good fighter once you see what I have in store for her when it comes to weapons. It's not Hiei though. Anyway, keep reading and enjoy!  
  
Love Paisley  
  



	29. Part 4: Chapter 29: The Dark Tournament ...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Three days before the tournament and we still only have four fighters. We need to find somebody, and fast." Yusuke informed.  
  
" Nobody is just that perfect somebody that the team needs." Kurama said.  
  
" I think we should just enter as four." I exclaimed.  
  
" No, it's against the rules." Yusuke sighed.  
  
" This is serious you guys. If we are going to be in the tournament again, we have to be awesome. We need somebody really good." Kuwabara complained.  
  
" Marron fused with Hina would have been perfect." I said. " Maybe Hina could fuse with one of the girls."  
  
" But Shizuru has no power as well as Keiko. Yukina would probably be a great fighter if some half-sex, three eyed demon would let her." Kuwabara teased. I glared quietly and kicked him under the table.  
  
" Ouch!" Kuwabara yelled. I softly grinned.  
  
" What about Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Botan?" Kurama questioned.  
  
" Botan has no power." Kuwabara sighed. " Why would we have her on the team?"  
  
" We could just have to on the team, and she doesn't fight." I said.  
  
" That's not fair to her." Yusuke said.  
  
" Then what's she there for?" I asked.  
  
" To fight." Yusuke answered.  
  
" We don't need a woman on our team." I shrugged.  
  
" Look who's talking." Kuwabara glared.  
  
" Oh shut up." I sighed with irritation. " Let's just get Koenma to do it."  
  
" I say we let Yukina on." Kuwabara groaned.  
  
" I won't let her fight those demons. The demons in teh dark tournament are way to violent and would show no pity. They'd kill her if they got a chance. Plus, Yukina is mostly well in defence besides offence and isn't the swiftest either. She has the power to do it but I won't take the risk." Hina sighed, setting down some tea for us.  
  
" Hina?"  
  
" I think you should let me fight." Hina giggled.  
  
" Please mother. Like you know how." I laughed. She smacked me.  
  
" Don't talk to me that way." She growled.  
  
" If I may say, I would love to be on Team Urameshi this year." Botan smiled.  
  
" I think you'd be really good Botan." Yusuke smiled. " But some people over here are being stereotypical."  
  
" I think Botan has potental, she should." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Two votes yes, two votes no." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
" You are treating this team thing like it's an audition. We need anybody we can get at this point and frankly, Botan is pretty well with handling demons as long as she has a weapon." Yusuke smiled.  
  
" And any weapon is allowed at the tournament." Kurama agreed.  
  
" Just give Botan a metal bat and she'll be great." Yusuke laughed.  
  
" Please let me be on the team." Botan smiled.  
  
" I still say no." I said.  
  
" I change my vote to yes." Kuwabara grinned.  
  
" This isn't fair." I sighed. " Whatever. Let her be on the team."  
  
" Thank you Hiei." Botan giggled.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
We had all gotten ready for the tournament starting in two days. We packed up and got our outfits cleaned and ready. We got weapons checked and made sure we were ready to win this time. Botan helped me find a better outfit to wear for fights with my new, womanly body.  
  
" Ha! I look sexy, in a male's point of view of course." Botan smiled. She had gotten herself tight black shorts and a pink top. She had black running shoes, to dodge easily in and finger gloves.  
  
" You just wanted to look sexy for Yusuke." I laughed. She blushed lightly.  
  
" Possibly. But I need to be most moveable so I can dodge attacks easily." She smiled.  
  
" What did you get me?" I asked.  
  
" Ta Da!" She said. I tried it on. It was a tight, leather black, body suit with a zipper in front. It had no sleeves and came with boots and grip gloves. I had tied up my hair with two dull daggers.  
  
" Kurama's gonna go crazy when he sees you in this!" Botan laughed.  
  
" You think so? This shopping stuff is getting kind of fun. But we'd better hurry or we'll be late. We need to be at Hanging Neck Island tomorrow." I hurried.  
  
A/N: I hated this chapter. Probably one of my most hated chapters. I had to describe their outfits because I drew them on paper and if you have a well enough imagination, Hiei looks pretty sexy as a girl (I am not a lesbian, but he looks sexy as a boy even more.) It did have some sexual content, just a very small bit. I had actually planned for Botan to be in the tournament, she has some very cool weapons as well as Hiei who has quite a bit of surprising arsinals in Round Two. I got a question from a few people.  
  
Q: Is Hiei going to stay a girl for the rest of the story?  
  
A: I WAS going to keep him as a girl until about five chapters before the ending because Hiei has alot of cool surprises when he fights as a girl. I may do this, I may not, depending on how much people like it. But Hiei won't be a girl for the whole rest of the story but yes, most of Part 5 but not the whole time of course. 


	30. Part 5: Chapter 30: Botan Kills!

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 30: For Real This Time  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
A/N: I see how many people truly enjoyed the story and I actually stopped it because I thought people were loosing interest but I guess I was wrong. I guess I will continue it. Hee Hee! I'm sorry to worry you all. I will be changing the fights because I already showed the original fights and winners. I'm just switching around stuff.  
  
" Look, there is Hanging Neck Island!" Botan cheered from the edge of the ship.  
  
" You seem happy. The competition looks very diffcult to beat." Kurama sighed.  
  
" This is the first time I've ever fought so it's good for me!" Botan smiled.  
  
" Botan, I just want to say something before the tourament starts, okay?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I don't want you to fight unless you really have to, alright?" Yusuke informed.  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" I don't think I can tell you know but I just don't want you to fight, okay?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I don't think that's fair Yusuke!" Botan argued.  
  
" It looks like they're starting the matches today. No wonder they wanted us here early." I said.  
  
" We are going to win this thing." Kuwabara encouraged.  
  
" Let's hope nobody dies this time." Yusuke prayed.  
  
" Are we fighting the first match Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yes. Against Team Mashitero." I nodded.  
  
" Don't scare me like you did the last time, okay?" Kurama smiled.  
  
" I didn't scare you." I argued quietly.  
  
" You know, your risks and other strange things you do to show off."  
  
" Well, this tournament for me will be different. I am going to fight much more especally with my new body." I bragged.  
  
" You look very nice in tight leather." Kurama laughed.  
  
" Really? You don't think I look funny? I don't think I'd ever wear this in my normal body." I laughed.  
  
" You look fine." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Thanks." I grinned, kissing him.  
  
" Oh please, don't do that in front of the children." Yusuke teased.  
  
" Whatever Yusuke." I said.  
  
Start Of The First Round:  
  
" Hello, I am your cute host Koto and are you all ready for some blood!?" Koto encouraged to millions of demons in the audience. " The first round is Team Urameshi, with the fighters Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke as the team leader verses Team Mashitero with Kitsune, Ayane, Nashi, Dayoshi and Shiroru as the team leader."  
  
" Is everybody ready?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I don't see why I can't fight." Botan complained.  
  
" I just don't want you getting hurt." Yusuke answered.  
  
" I'll be fine." Botan smiled.  
  
" Team leaders step up to decide the rules!" Koto called. Yusuke and Shiroru hopped into the ring and stepped toward each other.  
  
" What'll it be?" Shiroru asked. I looked upon their team, they were all female.  
  
" Kurama, they're all girls." I whispered to him.  
  
" Look who's talking." Kurama teased.  
  
" This is serious. Kuwabara won't fight females." I whispered back.  
  
" That means somebody will have to go twice." Kurama whispered.  
  
" We'll have best out of five." Yusuke said, holding out his hand to agree. The bat winged girl held out her hand and shook Yusuke's in agreement.  
  
" Just be careful." Shioru hissed, walking back to her team.  
  
" Yusuke, do you notice a pattern in their team?" Kurama asked.  
  
" What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" They are all female with an animal attribute. This team could be tough."  
  
" But Kuwabara won't fight girls!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I guess I'm not fighting in this round then." Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
" Whoever is in the best condition after we've beaten a majority of them will go last. No problem." Botan smiled. " Now I'm fighting first." Botan giggled, jumping into the ring.  
  
" Botan, no!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I'll be fine." Botan winked.  
  
" Yusuke, could you possibly be protecting her because you don't want to see her in pain?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Oh shut up." He growled.  
  
" The first match is now Botan verses Ayane." Koto said. " Begin!" She commanded.  
  
" Botan? Pilot of the River Styx in battle?" Ayane asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Let's see if you can guess my power." Ayane grinned, charging after Botan at lightning speed. Botan withdrew her oar and held it like a baseball bat and swung at Ayane, knocking her a few feet back.  
  
" What just happened people? Botan swung Ayane back with a simple boat oar!" Koto announced with excitement.  
  
" You're a cat." Botan smiled.  
  
" Smart girl." Ayane said, licking her hand.  
  
" Stop being prissy and let's fight." Botan said, charging at Ayane. Ayane charged back and tackled Botan in the stomach. Botan flew backwards, gasping for air.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke yelled. Botan quickly sat up and withdrew energy into her palm and molded it into a bunch of small balls.  
  
" What are you doing, playing with dough?" Ayane asked.  
  
" And Botan sits there forming balls of energy in her hand. What could she possibly be planning?" Koto announced.  
  
" No, just forming an attack." Botan smiled, using her free hand to keep Ayane away with her oar as she powered up her little balls of energy. Ayane hissed at Botan's powerful swings with her oar.  
  
" That's one strong oar." Kuwabara wowed.  
  
" I didn't know Botan was so swift." I added.  
  
" Now for my attack! Smile bombs!" Botan said, throwing the small energy balls at Ayane as she charged. Small, floating, laughing balls charged happily at Ayane, knocking her backwards and stunning her. Botan rose up her oar but slipped and threw it. The oar retracted a blade that few deep inside of Ayane, splattering blood all over that area of the ring.  
  
" Oh my!" Botan yelled.  
  
" That was amazing!" Koto cheered. " And Botan wins by death!"  
  
" That was so gross!" Botan said, pulling her oar out of the dead cat-girl.  
  
" Wow, Botan killed somebody in her first match." I sighed.  
  
" I guess her oar has a series of weapons inside and retract when thrown in certain actions." Kurama informed.  
  
" Who's up next?" Yusuke asked. Kurama hopped into the ring.  
  
" Kurama!?" I yelled.  
  
" I'll be fine."  
  
" I don't care about that! I wanted to fight!" I yelled.  
  
" You can get the next one." Kurama smiled. I growled at him. A butterfly girl fluttered into the ring.  
  
" I get the cutie." She said sweetly.  
  
A/N: The first round of the Dark Tourament and Botan won! I enjoyed it. Liked it very much. Once again, I am sorry for stopping the story.  
  
Love Paisley. 


	31. Part 5: Chapter 31: Flirtatious Butterfl...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Before I start the story, I want to thank everybody who encouraged me to restart the story. I read all of your wonderful encouragement and I just can't let my fans down. I will continue the story and I will change everything around because a majority of you all read what would have happened. I just want to thank all of my fans and I will continue Sayonara, Bye-Bye! Thank you again. (All of your encouraging reviews made me cry.)  
  
" Kurama!? Why are you fighting!?" I yelled into the ring.  
  
" I thought we explained this already Hiei, in the last chapter?" Kurama asked blankly.  
  
" But I want to fight!" I whined.  
  
" Too bad Kurama's in the ring. No turning back now." Nashi giggled. Nashi had large monarch wings and long orange hair. She kept winking at Kurama and blowing kisses, this made me upset.  
  
" Can we just fight now?" Kurama asked Koto.  
  
" But if you loose, you have to be my boyfriend." Nashi bargained.  
  
" I'll agree to that." Kurama smiled.  
  
" Ah, I see you like me a bit." Nashi smiled.  
  
" Not at all." Kurama said seriously.  
  
" KURAMA!?" I yelled.  
  
" Oh! Right! Second round of the tournament! Nashi verses Kurama! Fight!" Koto signalled.  
  
" I hate to fight you Kurama, after all, you're so cute." Nashi giggled.  
  
" Nashi! Stop flirting or you'll end up like Ayane!" yelled Shioru.  
  
" Oh fine." Nashi complained, fluttering towards Kurama. My face kept getting redder and redder as she approached him.  
  
" What do you want?" Kurama asked with anger, smacking her hand away from his face. You go Kurama!  
  
" Oh, is that your little girlfriend?" Nashi asked, looking down at me.  
  
" Keep him out of this. This is our fight." He said, withdrawing his rose.  
  
" Flowers? For me?" Nashi asked sweetly.  
  
" I don't have any interest in you. I am taken." Kurama said, lashing his rose whip.  
  
" But that girl is so ugly. She's short too. Look at those split ends as well. Not your type at all. As you must know, butterflies are attracted to flowers."  
  
" But it's not the other way around. I love Hiei." He said in a serious tone.  
  
" I am choosen over that blunt little thing. Ha! That pollen must be getting to your head." Nashi laughed.  
  
" Ah shut up bitch!!" I yelled. I guess my womanish jealousy was getting to me.  
  
" Now, now Hiei. I'll handle her." Kurama smiled at me.  
  
" Handle? Oh, now this is getting fun." Nashi giggled.  
  
" Don't be surprised if Nashi gets killed in the next few minutes by either Kurama or Hiei." Shioru laughed. The remaining girls giggled as well.  
  
" Now, I think it's time I finished you off." Kurama grinned. " You have made me quite upset, not only making fun of Hiei but for you annoying me."  
  
" I'd like to see you try!" Nashi grinned. Kurama swung his arm swiftly at Nashi. My eyes glittered at the sight of her getting killed but it seemed everybody was fooled. Her wings had blocked Kurama's rose whip!  
  
" What!?" Kurama panicked.  
  
" Ha! My wings are coated with an unbreakable substance." Nashi laughed. " Why don't you come closer to me an attack?" She grinned.  
  
" I swear bitch!" I yelled at Nashi.  
  
" I'm the one with the advantage here, Hayei or whatever you name is." Nashi boasted.  
  
" That's it!" I yelled, trying to climb into the ring. Kuwabara quickly grabbed me.  
  
" If you step foot in there, your team will be disqualified." Koto informed.  
  
" But she's messing with my boyfriend!" I yelled. I can't believe what a big scene I was making. In my boyish form, I would have never done this.  
  
" Kurama knows how you feel. He'll finish her off." Botan smiled.  
  
" Stop messing with Hiei!" Kurama yelled, pouring his spirit energy into his whip. Nashi stared at Kurama like he was stupid.  
  
" Can't you see? Your pathetic whip can't break through. Kurama's rose whip straightened into a long sword and he quickly bent it and threw it like a boomerang. It flew above and missed Nashi.  
  
" Ha! You missed! Poor Kurama. Now you belong to me." Nashi laughed.  
  
" He missed!" Botan gasped.  
  
" Oh crap." Yusuke sighed.  
  
" Not at all." Kurama grinned. A loud swirling noise came from behind Nashi and the Rose Whip Boomerang flew back and sliced Nashi in half.  
  
" Kur-Kur-Kurama." Nashi spluttered out as she fell over.  
  
" That match went by fast." Koto sighed. " We got a glimpse of blood but not enough. That was like a drama soap."  
  
" Way to go Kurama!" Kuwabara cheered.  
  
" Nobody makes fun of my Hiei and comes back alive." Kurama smiled, kissing me softly. " Sorry to have worried you."  
  
" Just don't do it again." I smiled sweetly. (Remember, I'm a girl.  
  
" I'm going next." Smiled Dayoshi, the fish looking girl.  
  
" This one is mine." I said, hopping into the ring.  
  
" Hmmm. I get to fight the jealous girlfriend." Dayoshi laughed.  
  
" Oh shut up. I'm very protective of Kurama."  
  
" Lets see you beat me. I'm probably the hardest out of all of them. I'm extremely quick with my attacks and spare nothing." Dayoshi boasted.  
  
" I am extremely quick too. Let's see if your attacks can compare with mine." I nodded.  
  
" Alright then."  
  
" Third match, Dayoshi verses Hiei! Begin!" Koto yelled.  
  
A/N: Hiei was really funny in this one. Kurama was funny as well. If Nashi got on your nerves, you're not the only one. I tried to make her that way. Oh well, she's dead. The Urameshi team is on a roll but let's just see what's in store next! 


	32. Part 5: Chapter 32: Poisonous Regenerato...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Dayoshi verses Hiei! Begin!" Koto signalled, moving out of the way. I withdrew my katana quickly and charged toward Dayoshi.  
  
" Let's go." Dayoshi grinned as I stabbed her through her middle, warm purple blood coated my hand. I withdrew my katana from her inners and flicked her blood on the ground.  
  
" And Dayoshi is down from just one stab! That went quick." Koto announced.  
  
" Pssh. She wasn't even a challenge. I should have fought Nashi." I boasted, as I started my walk to the edge of the ring.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama shouted. I turned around and a fish spike pirced my arm. I fell backwards from the speed of the spike.  
  
" You thought I was finished." Dayoshi grinned.  
  
" And Dayoshi springs up and attacks Hiei with a deathly fish spike." Koto continued.  
  
" W-what?" I stuttered. I withdrew the spike and threw it.  
  
" I guess you don't know yet. Better not tell you." She smiled as she charged toward me. I picked up my katana and chopped off her arm.  
  
" Die!" I yelled. My arm was in serious pain.  
  
" That spike must have had poison of some sort." Kurama gasped. " Hiei wouldn't be stumbling like this if it was just a stab."  
  
" Hiei." Dayoshi grinned as her arm ejected back into it's socket.  
  
" She's a regenerator Hiei! Stop using your sword!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Dayoshi is in fact a regenerator! This fishy girl will be a hard one to beat!" Koto nodded.  
  
" Come on Hiei. Stab me." Dayoshi grinned. I stumbled around the ring with one numb arm.  
  
" This sucks." I growled, throwing my katana to the other side of the ring.  
  
" Where's your confidence now?" Dayoshi laughed.  
  
" Dayoshi! Stop chatting and finish her off!" Shioru yelled.  
  
" Shut up Shioru! I've already got her poisoned. All I need to do now is stand and wait." Dayoshi laughed.  
  
" Not so fast!" I yelled, summoning a few of the dark flames and punched her middle. " Mortal Flames!" I yelled as my arm chopped her in half.  
  
" Stupid Hiei. You haven't learned yet." Dayoshi said, tossing three more fish spikes. One pirced my back, the other in my leg and the last one missed. I pulled each of them out painfully. I felt blood drip down my cheek, the last one edged me.  
  
" Shut up!" I yelled in pain.  
  
" Hiei!" Kurama yelled.  
  
" And Hiei looks in serious pain from those poisonous spikes." Koto said.  
  
" I'm fine Kurama." I said, smiling at him.  
  
" Oh Hiei!" Yukina cried from the stands.  
  
" First the confident girlfriend, now the whimpering corpse." Dayoshi laughed as her legs ejected back to her.  
  
" Shit. I'm done for." I groaned, trying to stand up. I succeded and tried to think of a strategy as I dodged her punches slowly. I was in so much pain. Where was my bravery that I used to have. My male side couldn't stand to be humliated in front of so many people.  
  
" Ha! Too bad you can't just, stop my parts from coming back." Dayoshi grinned as she slowly stepped towards me.  
  
" That's it!" I yelled, pulling the two daggers out of my hair. I dodged her attack and ran to my katana with the remaining of my strength.  
  
" Running again? Ha." Dayoshi laughed. I grabbed my katana and cut off her two legs and watched them fall to the ground. I stabbed the two legs to the ground with my daggers tightly and firmly and stepped over to Dayoshi's top half of her body.  
  
" What are you doing!?" Dayoshi yelled.  
  
" Your legs can only regenerate if they retract back to their original place and if they can't crawl back to you, then you can't relive. I'll just sit here until you die." I grinned.  
  
" H-how'd you do that?" She stuttered, slowly dying.  
  
" I realized that after you said I can't stop your parts from coming back. I guess I just did." I laughed.  
  
" You're smart Hiei." She smiled, fainting to her death. I slowly walked to the edge of the ring and stared down at my teammates.  
  
" I'm okay." I smiled, fainting into Kurama's arms.  
  
" Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
  
" Of course." I smiled. Kurama kissed my slowly and softly.  
  
" I was worried about you." Kurama smiled, holding me close. He whipped away his few tears.  
  
" Is Kurama crying!?" I laughed.  
  
" I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I thought you were going to die."  
  
" Me? Die! That's a laugh Kurama. I won't die until you die. Okay?" I nodded.  
  
" Right." Kurama smiled.  
  
" I guess I'm fighting next then." Botan smiled.  
  
" Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" What?" Botan asked, turning around. Yusuke kissed Botan.  
  
" Be careful." Yusuke smiled.  
  
" I will." Botan blushed, stepping into the ring.  
  
" Awww, go Urameshi." Kuwabara nudged.  
  
" You two suck. You got me in the mood to kiss her." Yusuke smiled at Kurama and I.  
  
" And now, the fourth match of round one! Botan verses Kitsune! Begin!" Koto announced.  
  
" This shall be fun." Kitsune mewed, taking her posture.  
  
" Of course." Botan smiled, her face full of eagerness and confidence as she entered the fourth match.  
  
A/N: A bit of Yaoi as well as Yusuke and Botan. Yusuke really cares for Botan and it's cute. Kurama and Hiei seem to be quite protective over each other in the tournament, especally after each one fights. I do that to show their close relationship and meaning toward each other. I really love their relationship in my story because it's not the main focus, not only am I trying to portray an adventure but to also show romance and humor as well. Plus, my story sound really good when you read it out loud. 


	33. Part 5: Chapter 33: Forefit Of Mashitero

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Okay, the fourth round of the first match. The fox girl Kitsune verses Botan of the River Styx. Fighters take position and begin!" Koto announced as Botan charged into the fight with her oar drawn.  
  
" Let's go!" Botan yelled, slamming Kitsune into the ground with her oar and slamming her off to the other side of the ring as if she was playing golf.  
  
" And Botan quickly starts the match with powerful oar swings. It looks like she's playing golf with Kitsune." Koto joked.  
  
" Four!" Botan giggled as Kitsune landed onto the other side of the ring. Kitsune stood up, brused majorly from Botan's violent swings.  
  
" Botan seems to have gotten more violent since she killed Ayane." Yusuke said.  
  
" I know, look at her, she's just beating away at that fox." Kuwabara added.  
  
" My turn." Kitsune growled, wabbling to get up properly. Her tails extended and whipped Botan repeatedly, caught in a tornado of many tails. Botan screamed in pain.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Shut up! That was my ear!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
" This won't stop me." Botan growled, yanking one of her tails and starting to spin Kitsune around.  
  
" What are you doing?" Kitsune panicked.  
  
" I'm winning this match!" Botan yelled, tossing Kitsune straight up into the air. Botan withdrew her oar quickly and powerfully smacked Kitsune out of the ring. Botan stood proudly with only a few cuts on her arms from the tails.  
  
" And Kitsune if out of the ring." Koto smiled. " I'll start my count. 1--2- -3--4--5."  
  
" You think Kitsune is down?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" No." Hiei sighed.  
  
" Thought I was finished." Kitsune yelled, entering the ring on eight counts.  
  
" You know what's strange Kitsune?" Botan asked.  
  
" We are both the same. Neither of us have a special attribute like most of the people on our team. I think that's why you wanted to fight me." Botan smiled.  
  
" Cheerful even in battle? I think you and I could have gotten to be close friends." Kitsune smiled back but took her position.  
  
" Another round?" Botan giggled.  
  
" Of course." Kitsune answered. Botan charged for each other with just punches and kicks. There was no guarding at all just back and forth brutalness.  
  
" Botan has gotten much faster. She's doing really well." Kuwabara applauded.  
  
" And all it is now is a brutal fight of strength. Which girl will go down first? No weapons, just fists." Koto announced.  
  
" Now it's time we finished this." Botan yelled, pulling her oar out and giving Kitsune one last powerful attack and sending Kitsune out of the ring again.  
  
" I give!" Kitsune yelled, forefitting the match.  
  
" And Botan's the winner." Koto ended.  
  
" Your team is great Yusuke. But I wish to not fight you seeing how I came here with five and only have two. I am forefitting team Mashitero. Your team is trully amazing and even if I am demon, I wish you make it to the finals." Shioru announced on the microphone.  
  
" She's just scared of us." Yusuke laughed.  
  
" Botan! You did great!" Kuwabara applauded.  
  
" Botan! You were amazing!" Yukina cheered.  
  
" Thanks everybody." Botan giggled.  
  
" We're fighting our next match tomorrow." Kurama added.  
  
" Let's go back to our rooms." I sighed, walking out of the arena. Our team was doing great so far.  
  
A/N: Amazing! Keep reviewing! This wasn't long at all... 


	34. Part 5: Chapter 34: Flight Match

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Ahhhhh." I yawned, waking up in my bed at the hotel. My hair falling over my shoulders as I awoke. Kurama wasn't in his bed, I wonder where he went. I got up slowly, walking into the living room wearing my pink chinese style pajamas that Botan let me borrow.  
  
" Morning Hiei." Yusuke waved, sipping his coffee. " This coffee tastes like old people coffee."  
  
" Well Urameshi, this place mostly has old, smelly billionares." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
" Does anybody know where Kurama went?" I asked.  
  
" Wanna go find your lover?" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
" Well, that is the point." I laughed, not taking it as an insult.  
  
" That's just nasty!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" We're not--you know if I am a girl Yusuke." I concluded.  
  
" He's got a point." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
" I hate this stupid colonial crap! I'm going to the buffet!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" In your jammies?" I teased.  
  
" Hell yeah! They're gonna know we're Team Urameshi! Wake up Botan!" Yusuke commanded.  
  
" Aye-Aye sir." I said, I might as well go along with it. I was hungry too.  
  
Walking Down To The Buffet:  
  
" How many stairs are they going to give us!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" You're just moody this morning." Botan smiled.  
  
" I didn't get any sleep from Kuwabara snoring, and they wanna give me a grandma's breakfast, hell no!"  
  
" It's just food Yusuke." I shrugged.  
  
" Well, why'd we have to go in our jammies?" Botan asked.  
  
" Because I know that all of those old people will have on fancy ball dresses and tuxedos but we're going to be evil youngsters in our pajamas, stealing everything off the buffet."  
  
" I just want to find Kurama." I whined.  
  
" And here it is!" Yusuke smiled. All of us gazed upon miles of tables filled with plates of food, rice cookers steamed up the room and the pastry desserts filled the air with sweet smells.  
  
" Morning everybody." Kurama smiled from behind the main table.  
  
" Kurama!? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.  
  
" I woke up early and I was bored so I decided I'd cook for the residents in the hotel." Kurama smiled.  
  
" You must have been really bored." Botan said.  
  
" Well, I haven't really been able to cook since Yukina came and I really missed cooking for you guys so, I just started cooking at the buffet."  
  
" You're wonderful Kurama!" I smiled, running over to him and hugging him tight.  
  
" I made you a whole bunch of steamed rice." Kurama smiled, pointing to the rice cookers.  
  
" I love you." I said quickly, running over the rice cookers with my bowl.  
  
After Breakfast:  
  
" That was delicious." Botan sighed. " I've never eaten so much good food before."  
  
" Kurama, you will always make the best food." Yusuke complimented.  
  
" I'm so happy..." I sniffled, happy that I got to eat so much rice.  
  
" Our second round is starting soon, let's go get ready." Kuwabara suggested. I put on my black outfit, got my daggers, my sword and wrapped my arm with a new bandage. Everybody else got ready as well and we reached the stadium within half an hour, just before the watch.  
  
" Good morning everybody! It's the second round for Team Urameshi and the first round for Team Ryutoji. Team Urameshi, with Hiei, the swordsgirl--"  
  
" Kurama, with his signature weapon, Rose Whip--"  
  
" Kuwabara, the only person to have ever lost a match on the Urameshi team-- "  
  
" Hey! That's not fair!" Kuwabara growled.  
  
" Botan, the newest member of Team Urameshi with a powerful oar--"  
  
" And Yusuke! The team leader with the famous, Spirit Gun!" Koto announced.  
  
" They gave us titles?" I asked.  
  
" Figures." Kurama shrugged. " Hiei, make sure you be careful in these matches."  
  
" I will if you will." I said.  
  
" Alright." Kurama smiled, kissing my cheek.  
  
" But I won't show any mercy." I said in a serious tone.  
  
" And on Team Ryutoji, Mariomi, Ziro, Yaiomi, Miroko and Kaiomi as the team leader. Will the team leaders come up and choose the theme of the battles." Koto asked.  
  
" Pick a reasonable one Yusuke." Botan said.  
  
" It's good to have the famous Urameshi Team be our first match, I was thinking of having one person who fights, play until they are knocked out or dead."  
  
" What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Let's just say that Hiei was fighting Mariomi and Mariomi won, then Mariomi will have to fight again until she dies." Kaiomi explained.  
  
" Alright. That sounds fine with me." Yusuke agreed.  
  
" I can't wait." Kaiomi grinned, walking off of the ring.  
  
" That's strange." I said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" There's MariOMI, YaiOMI, and KaiOMI. Any relation?" I asked.  
  
" Possibly. They all seem to able to fly." Botan answered.  
  
" And Ziro and Moroko have swords." Kurama added.  
  
" Who's going first?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Ooh! Me!" Botan yelled, running into the ring.  
  
" And Botan anxiously steps into the ring. This is the third fight we've seen Botan in and she is very much a powerful and difficult competitor." Koto compliments.  
  
" Who's next?" Botan asked bravely.  
  
" I'll take her on." Yaiomi smiled, hopping into the ring.  
  
" Hello, I'm Botan. You're Yaiomi, right?" Botan smiled.  
  
" Yes. You look quite cheerful for being in a battle?"  
  
" It's no fun if I'm all serious."  
  
" I guess you're a very cocky competor. Koto, start the match." Yaiomi demanded.  
  
" Yes, Botan verses Yaiomi! Begin!" Koto announced.  
  
" I guess I'll start now." Yaiomi grinned, running toward Botan with her arms on her side. As she reached Botan she took off into the air.  
  
" Whoa, she's fast." Botan gasped.  
  
" Amazing! Yaiomi starts of the match with amazing speed and took off into the air." Koto said excitedly.  
  
" It'll be harder for you to fight me when I can fly and you can't."  
  
" I guess you completely forgot that I am pilot of the River Styx huh?" Botan smiled, withdrawing her oar. She hopped on it and flew to about the same level as Yaiomi.  
  
" This isn't how I planned it!" Yaiomi yelled.  
  
" Oar! Flight motion!" Botan yelled, breaking her oar in two purposely.  
  
" Botan broke her oar!? Was this a forefit motion or did it break on accident!?" Koto yelled.  
  
" Just give me a second." Botan smiled, putting the flat half of the oar on her right foot and holding the handle still in her hand."  
  
" What did you just do?" Yaiomi asked.  
  
" Well, I needed to fly and to attack so I decided to break my oar in half and stand on one half and attack with the other." Botan smiled. " Let's continue." Botan grinned, flying fast towards Yaiomi and giving her a good wack on the side of the head with her stick.  
  
" Bitch!" Yaiomi yelled.  
  
" No need for name calling!" Botan yelled, wacking him repeatedly in the chest. She steadied herself and kicked him in the face with her left foot, knocked him in the head with the heel of her boot and wacked him violently in the back of the neck, sending him into the pavement ring.  
  
" Well that way violent. I'll start the count." Koto announced. " One-Two-- Three---Four----Five-----Six-"  
  
" I will destroy you!" Yaiomi yelled, flying towards Botan. He quickly swerved to the left of Botan and jammed his fist into her stomach. Botan froze in pain. Yaiomi came back around and punched her violently in her back as well.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I'm okay!" Botan yelled as she got punched once more.  
  
" She's not doing well at all." Kurama said worriedly.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" He's way to fast for Botan to even move out of the way. She's not quick enough." I answered.  
  
" Botan! Get out of the way!" Yusuke yelled. Botan turned around as Yaiomi went around for another attack.  
  
" Smile Bombs! Go!" Botan yelled, releasing more and more smiling, jumping, energy balls in Yaiomi's direction.  
  
" What!?" Yaiomi panicked, trying to get out of the way but didn't move in time Botan attached her flat part and her stick handle of her oar together and they molded together. Botan slowly floated down to the ring, covered with cuts and bruses.  
  
" Well, that was amazing. It looks like Yaiomi has been down for longer then ten seconds so I guess Botan wins the first match of the second round!" Koto smiled. Botan began to step out the ring as Koto stopped her.  
  
" Did you forget, the winner has to stay until they get knocked out? I know you are in bad condition but those are the rules for this match." Koto announced.  
  
" This isn't good." Yusuke sighed.  
  
" She's in no condition to fight again." Kurama said.  
  
" I'm going to keep fighting. Alright?" Botan smiled, walking back to the middle of the ring, holding her side in pain. How is Botan going to win this match!?  
  
A/N: I added alot more detail into this battle. I didn't like the beginning part of this chapter too much but I think this was the best battle I've written so far. I'm sorry I keep making Botan fight but it's so cool making up moves for her and stuff. Yeah, so anyway! Enjoy! 


	35. Part 5: Chapter 35: Hiei Fights Ryutoji ...

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" There's no way she can fight the next round in that condition!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" I'll be fine Yusuke! Shut up!" Botan yelled in pain.  
  
" Botan?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
" I know I'm a woman but that doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself. I love you, but please Yusuke. Let me fight my fights." Botan smiled.  
  
" Alright." Yusuke sighed with a smile. " You go win."  
  
" Of course." Botan giggled. Botan limped back toward the center of the ring and stood, waiting for her next opponent. She glared at the next person up. Ziro, a tall human-looking demon with fangs and small wings only in his hands. He had enormously large sleeves and a sword.  
  
" Poor little Botan. Why don't you go back to the Spirit World again? You aren't fit to be here." He grinned.  
  
" Oh really? I see the head of one of your comrads on the ground. I don't think I am not fit to be here." Botan said, sitting up on her oar.  
  
" He just underestimates people." He chuckled.  
  
" I think you just underestimated me." Botan growled.  
  
" Botan Verses Ziro! Begin!" Koto yelled.  
  
" Ahhhh!" Ziro yelled, running up to Botan. Botan started swirling around in a steady circle in an almost tornado form. She flew up from the eye of her mini-tornado and contracted it into her hand and released it out at Ziro, making a direct hit in his stomach. Blood unfurled from Ziro's stomach as the tornado Botan created, tore a hole in. Botan retracted the blood soaked wind into her hand and swiped the blood off her hand in disgust.  
  
" What is she doing?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I think she's doing fine." Yusuke wondered.  
  
" You mean you think she IS fine." Kuwabara giggled. Yusuke punched him.  
  
" She's trying to use up all of her energy for this match. She's using her most powerful attacks to try and get it over with then trying to wear him down with simpler attacks and use a special one when he's tired." Kurama explained.  
  
" You don't notice it, but we pretty much all do it that way. It's hard for people to notice because we have different attack styles but Botan is really making it hard on herself." I explained.  
  
" What does that mean?"  
  
" She will lose this match, either purposely or on accident." I said with a sympathetic tone. Yusuke looked back up to the ring and ignored what Kurama and I were trying to tell him. Kurama and I looked at each other and sighed.  
  
" And Botan is taking several hits from Ziro's mysterious attacks! They're all attacking her from his sleeves! Balls, chains, daggers, even ninja stars are being thrown violently at Botan! Will our guide to the Spirit World survive?" Koto announced.  
  
" Here you go!" Ziro yelled for a final attack, he unleashed a powerful chain, knocking Botan out of the ring.  
  
" NO BOTAN!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" She was already hurt bad enough, what now?" Kurama said to me.  
  
" If she gets up, it's over." I responded.  
  
" Hurry up and start counting!" Yusuke yelled to Koto.  
  
" Oh yes! Ten---Nine---Eight---Seven---Six---Five---Four---Three---" Koto counted.  
  
" Please don't get up." Yusuke begged.  
  
" Two---One---. Ziro is the winner!" Koto announced.  
  
" Botan!" Yusuke yelled, rushing over to her. " Kuwabara, help me take her to the resting room."  
  
" Alright." Kuwabara nodded.  
  
" Hey, can you two cover for us?" Yusuke asked Kurama and I.  
  
" WHAT!? You're just ditching us like that! We have to fight off four more people!" I complained.  
  
" If you were the male Hiei, you would be as gitty as a little girl if you got to kill four people and get away with it." Yusuke teased.  
  
" True, true. Alrighty then!" I said, cracking my knuckles.  
  
" How unladylike." Kurama teased.  
  
" Oh hush! I'm gonna fight all four of them at one time." I grinned at Kurama.  
  
" No way!" Kurama yelled.  
  
" I'll be fine. Plus, if I loose you can take my spot." I laughed.  
  
" Oh my." Kurama sighed.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll make sure these demons are scared of what I can do with my legs."  
  
" What, I'm afraid, can you do?"  
  
" Well, now that I am taller, I can kick father." I said proudly.  
  
" Oh goodness." Kurama sighed.  
  
" Next contestants for Round Three for Team Urameshi!" Koto yelled.  
  
" Me!" I yelled in a girly tone.  
  
" If I didn't know better, I wouldn't even believe that this girl is Hiei."  
  
" Koto, I would like to change the terms a bit." I requested.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I would like all four of them to fight me at once." I grinned.  
  
" Did you hear that people!? Hiei wants to fight the rest of Team Ryutoji all by herself! Do you all want it!?" Koto yelled, demons roared from the stands in approval.  
  
" Alright! I guess Hiei is going to fight Mariomi, Ziro; who was already hurt from the last match with Botan, Miroko and Kaiomi."  
  
" She's making a mockery of us." Mariomi complained.  
  
" She's just cocky." Miroko added.  
  
" I think she just wants to die." Kaiomi muttered.  
  
" Hold on a second while I get ready." I smiled, I pulled a dagger, that held my hair into a ponytail, out of my raven colored locks. I touched my forehead softly and withdrew my katana. I put the katana in my right hand and the dagger in my left.  
  
" Okay! Hiei from Team Urameshi Verses the rest of Team Ryutoji! Begin!" Koto announced.  
  
A/N:  
  
Awesome!! I finally have Sayonara Bye Bye back and continuing! Should be cool when Hiei fights! Sowwy it took so long but I was soooo busy with everything I just didn't have the time. I was moving, I had to get settled and for the first two weeks my computer wasn't even hooked up. I had exams and everything so I'm sowwy! But I'm bringing it back! Whoo!  
  
Love Paisley 


	36. Part 5: Chapter 36: Two Hiei's? NO WAY!

Sayonara Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Hiei from Team Urameshi Verses The rest of Team Ryutoji! Begin!" Koto announced.  
  
Mariomi ran forward with her sword drawn, I blocked with my left hand and stabbed her in the stomach with my katana. I withdrew my katana from her inners and watched as her purple demon blood dripped to the floor. Mariomi stood in pain.  
  
" How we'll show demons not to fear Hiei only because of some fake eye!" Miroku yelled in pride as he attacked me from behind by grabbing my neck and holding me above her head so they could watch me in torture. I took my dagger and slit her hand repeatedly for my release. I ejected the daggers that were attached to my boots and rammed them into Miroko's chest.  
  
" She's good." I heard him mutter in pain as he released me. I landed on my back. Mariomi came for me again and I jabbed both of my dagger borne boots into her stomach again and shook her off and hit her out of the ring, a mix of purple and green blood stained my boots.  
  
" Not my boots!" I whined. Kaiomi ran up to me in anger and I quickly blocked her sword with my katana. I hit her wrist with the handle of my sword and cut off her arm.  
  
" Kurama! You said only two of them had swords!" I yelled at him as I stabbed Kaiomi again to make sure she was dead.  
  
" My miscalculation Hiei. Sorry." Kurama smiled. " You're doing well." He applaused.  
  
" You're the one and only." I smiled as I got more demon boos while I was winning this match. " They're just jealous."  
  
" All that's left is you Ziro." I grinned.  
  
" Please! Spare me!" Ziro panicked.  
  
" All of you demons do that! After you end up almost killing somebody, you always end up wanting mercy! And have you noticed that Kurama and I NEVER have believed in mercy. I'm so tired of you strange demons."  
  
" But will you spare me?" He begged again.  
  
" Hmmmm Okay!" I smiled.  
  
" Really?" He praised.  
  
" Hell no!" I said, stabbing him.  
  
" Whoa! And Hiei is the winner!" Koto announced.  
  
" I didn't even need my Jagan for this." I smiled as I walked over to Kurama.  
  
" You did great." He said, kissing me.  
  
" Nobody has a chance when they fight me! Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
" Oh don't be so modest. Let's go check on Botan." Kurama smiled, taking my hand.  
  
" Kurama?" I asked.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Do you ever get worried when I fight?"  
  
" This must be the female talking." Kurama laughed.  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" I do get worried, sometimes. It's like sometimes, like say when you get punched or kicked, I sort of feel it too. Your pain is my pain in a way. I do sometimes get worried, when the situation you're put in is a problem." Kurama said, he looked up at me. I blushed.  
  
" Why are you blushing?"  
  
" No reason." I said, turning away.  
  
" You're being silly." Kurama laughed.  
  
" I just love you so much." I smiled, kissing Kurama softly. A Katana flew in between us as we released our kiss. It bounced off one of the lights in the hall away, dimming the sides behind us and in front of us and shattering the bulbs. The katana came back into a bandaged hand that flew out of the shadows.  
  
" Heh, come out Marron." A familiar voice chuckled.  
  
" Marron!? Who are you talking about!?" I yelled.  
  
" You know very well who I am talking about, 'Hiei' or is that your real name?" The person said with anger.  
  
" Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Kurama? You don't remember me. It's only been about four weeks. It's your best friend. Hiei." He said, coming into the light. There was Hiei, bandaged hands, Jagan eye, everything about him was real but then, which Hiei was THE real Hiei?  
  
A/N:  
  
What was twist of fates!!! OMG!! Two Hiei's!? Which one is the real one and why is the new-appearing-Hiei calling the female-Hiei, Marron??? Find out in the next chapter of Sayonara Bye Bye!!! 


	37. Part 5: Chapter 37: The Evil Plot For Ku...

Sayonara Bye-Bye!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Kurama's Point Of View  
  
" I am so confused!" I cried out.  
  
" Kurama! I am the real Hiei! Get rid of this imposter!" Female Hiei yelled, pointing at the Male Hiei.  
  
" You lying bitch! Stealing Kurama away from me!" Male Hiei yelled.  
  
I sighed. " There is only one way to solve this."  
  
" How?" The female Hiei asked.  
  
(Going Back To The Hotel Room)  
  
" Ah Ha! So we have two Hiei's here?" Yusuke concluded.  
  
" Yes." I nodded. " What should we do? I have a hunch on which one is right but I was hoping for your concent before I jumped to any conclusions." I explained.  
  
" Ummm...the only way to conclude this mystery is to do a questioning." Yukina answered.  
  
" What do you mean baby?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" You see, we ask questions on what happened before the incident of Hiei supposedly turning into a woman or we can do optional physical tests that only the real or fake Hiei would do." Yukina explained.  
  
" I see what you mean!"  
  
" We each get two questions, one for the male Hiei and one for the female Hiei and when we're done with that you can try a physical questioning if you would like." Yukina added.  
  
" Kuwabara got a smart one!" Yusuke applauded.  
  
" Oh shut up." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" Who will go first?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I will." Kuwabara volunteered.  
  
" You sure?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" If there is anybody in this world the real Hiei doesn't like, it's me." Kuwabara whispered to us. Kuwabara walked up to the male Hiei and laughed.  
  
" Hey Shrimpy Jerk Face." Kuwabara said, patting the male Hiei's head. " You gonna kiss your lover boy?" Kuwabara teased.  
  
" I suggest you get your hand off me unless you want to loose it." The male Hiei said plainly.  
  
" I got one vote for this one. Nobody else could be so violent." Kuwabara laughed, as Yusuke stepped up to ask the two Hiei's a question.  
  
" Okay, Hiei's. The real Hiei always holds grudges, so tell me. What did I do to finish you off when I first fought you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I know that one. You used the Forlorn Hope and fired one of your Spirit Gun blasts and reflected it off of the Forlorn Hope and it hit me in the back. I'd never forget it." Male Hiei explained.  
  
Yusuke looked at the Female Hiei. " Let me see if you can get this one right. Okay, What was the reason you wanted Kurama to join up with you?"  
  
" Ummm, because he looked powerful! That's an easy one!" The female Hiei answered.  
  
" Wrong!!" Yusuke buzzed. " Maybe the male Hiei can answer that one!"  
  
" To avoid fighting him myself. Kurama is really strong and I knew I wouldn't want to fight him so I decided to team up with him." The male Hiei answered.  
  
" Well, looks good to me who might win this competition." Yusuke smiled.  
  
" I would like to go now." Yukina smiled, walking up to the Male Hiei. She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes as if she was looking for something. A few seconds later she stopped. She reached behind male Hiei's head and pulled off the headband covering his Jagan. She didn't say a word and neither did he. She smoothed her hand over the Jagan and smiled.  
  
" This is my brother." Yukina smiled, hugging Hiei.  
  
" But how did you know?" Hiei asked.  
  
" You're my big brother. I should know. We shared a womb for six months didn't we? I think I would know my own brother." (I know human babies are nine, demon babies are born in six months)  
  
" Now who, may I ask, are you?" I asked with anger as I glared at the female Hiei.  
  
" Okat, so you all were right! But I doubt you'll be able to stop me!" She snickered.  
  
" Who are you and why did you impersonate Hiei?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" You all don't remember me already!? It's Marron!" She growled, turning into her original form.  
  
" Marron!? Why would you do this!? I thought you loved Hiei!"  
  
" Love? Ha! I hate you Hiei! I just wanted to make you soft so you'd believe I was real when I woke you up that night, tied you up and threw you into the depths of the Makai. Figures with your power increased in the Makai, you could easily escape and then get a lock on Yukina and follow her scent back into the living world. You're just too smart. Then I quickly transformed into a female Hiei, copying every inch, every scar on his body. And why, did I go through all this trouble? For YOU Kurama!"  
  
" What? Me? But we thought you died after you released Hina."  
  
" Nope. Hina was a simple projection."  
  
" But then why did Koenma want Hina to be transferred to Spirit World if she was just a projection. Koenma would have seen through it."  
  
" That's because all of Spirit World is under my control now! And now, it seems as through I am being called." Marron grinned. She wrapped me in an extending rope.  
  
" Hiei!" I panicked as I teleported to Sprirt World.  
  
" Kurama!!" Hiei yelled as I disappeared with Marron.  
  
A/N:  
  
Marron has gone crazy!!! 


	38. Part 5: Chapter 38: The End Or Is It?

Sayonara, Bye-Bye  
  
Chapter  
  
Hiei's Point Of View  
  
" Damn it! We need Kurama for the tournament!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" OH! Is THAT all you need Kurama for!? I've gone months without seeing Kurama and all you're worried about is that you'll lose the tournament! We won once, we can lose this time!" I yelled, grabbing Kuwabara.  
  
" He is right Kuwabara, we don't need to win the tournament, but what we do need to do is get Kurama back from that bitch."  
  
" Thank you Yusuke." I smiled at him.  
  
" She took him to Spirit World. That means she took over Koenma's reign! Spirit World must be in serious trouble!" Botan said.  
  
-In Spirit World-  
  
" Ahhh, my sweet Kurama." Marron said, handcuffing Kurama to an incredibly strong marble pole in one of the bedrooms. He was shirtless and was in a dark room, Marron finished handcuffing him. Kurama glared up at her. He was wounded badly, from Marron's whip and was on his knees.  
  
" Get away from me!" Kurama yelled, gathering his minimal energy and trying to kick Marron with a swift blow. But his foot simply slipped by her.  
  
" You think I would just capture the great thief Kurama without precautions. I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken." Marron grinned, putting her hand under Kurama's chin and moving his lips to hers.  
  
" Get off of me!" Kurama said, breaking the kiss. " The only reason I ever stayed with you was because I thought you were Hiei."  
  
" My dear Kurama, what do you see in that Koorime runt?"  
  
" Hiei is different then others. He's different around me, he's kind and loving and I know we feel the same way for each other."  
  
" Hiei doesn't love you, he's using you for you acceptional fighting skills, he said it himself that the only reason he paired up with you was to avoid fighting you."  
  
" That was long ago! It's different now!"  
  
" Hiei is cold hearted! He won't even show feelings toward his own twin sister!"  
  
" LIAR! Hiei isn't like that! You don't know him! You act like you do so you can get control of my mind!" Kurama yelled.  
  
" Believe what you want." She said, slamming the door and leaving Kurama in the moonlit room. Kurama banged his hand on the cool marble floor, blood stained the cream colored marble from one of his open wounds.  
  
" Hiei, please some save me." Kurama breathed deeply, gazing out the window. He crept back to the floor and laid on the cold marble floor and hissed softly and he lie down on his wounds. He let out a sigh of relief and rested.  
  
-Back With Hiei and the Others.-  
  
" Botan, we need to get to Spirit World."  
  
" I don't know how we can, we're out of oars. Kurama had one, I had one and Yusuke, you have one."  
  
" Perfect, two and two."  
  
" But, Kuwabara is married...and Hiei has Kurama."  
  
" Oh Botan!!" Yusuke yelled. " Fine." Yusuke blushed, getting the idea. He summoned his oar and gave it it Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Hiei had to share one and Botan and Yusuke shared one.  
  
" I don't know how Spirit World is doing, but as strong as Marron is, she's got to have a force field around there or something." Botan informed.  
  
" Let's just go." I said.  
  
" Wait!!!" Yukina yelled. " I want to go too!"  
  
" No, you stay here Yukina." I said.  
  
" I can't! You're lover has been kidnapped by one of my best friends." Yukina said. I widened my eyes at the word 'lover'.  
  
" We're not lovers!" I yelled. Yukina hopped on the oar, between Kuwabara and I.  
  
" I'm going with." She said, giving me her determined face.  
  
" Alright." I smiled, and we set off to Spirit World.  
  
-Reaching Spirit World-  
  
" Marron has it all sealed up." Yusuke said.  
  
" Heh, she obviously underestimates us. Does she realize who she is messing with?" I grinned.  
  
" I guess not." Botan said.  
  
I quickly withdrew my katana and sliced open a hole in the wooden door.  
  
" Figures, it'd be only small enough for Hiei." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Glad somebody's keeping comedy in this supposedly dramatic scene." Yusuke laughed.  
  
" Shut up." I growled. I sniffled softly and ran up a flight of stairs. I continued my way up, everybody barely following behind me on the oars.  
  
" Search around. Marron obviously knows we're here, she scattered Kurama's spirit wave lengths with a very powerful barrier." I informed.  
  
" Right." Yukina nodded.  
  
" Come on Yukina, we'll check over here."  
  
" How do you know Kurama's on this level?"  
  
" I think Marron would be smart enough to have some followers, guarding this level, but nobody is here."  
  
" HIEI!" We heard a yell out of the room to our left. I quickly sliced it open and witness Marron kicking Kurama in the chest, blood was all over the floor.  
  
" MARRON!" I yelled, charging at her, I took a few chances at slicing her head off but she was obviously very smart.  
  
" Tut tut, barging in on a lady's castle."  
  
" Give it up bitch! We came to get Kurama back and we aren't leaving with out him." Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Then I suppose you'll be leaving without your lives either." Marron glared.  
  
" Don't get so cocky, you've never fought us to know our strength." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
" I don't need to. I know I'm stronger then you."  
  
" I know I'm not supposed to fight girls, but just look at Kurama." Kuwabara pointed out. Blood dripping from his mouth and wounds, bruses and lashes. How dare she, hurt my Kurama? I fell to my knees, gazing at Kurama's condition, feeling a feeling I've never felt before. I looked up, stones had clicked the ground below me. I had cried.  
  
" Hiei!" Botan said.  
  
" Hiei's crying." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Marron! DIE!" A random voice said, a few ninja stars flew from behind us, slicing at Marron's side.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" Yukina!?" Botan said.  
  
" I thought I'd be useful to learn a martial art. Ninja stars." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Way to go baby!" Kuwabara cheered.  
  
" Marron, after what you've done to Kurama, you won't be leaving Spirit World, at least in your human form." Hiei glared, charging after Marron.  
  
" NO!" Marron yelled.  
  
" Die!" I yelled, slicing off her head.  
  
" I thought she had a shield. Dang, took us three dvds to beat Toguro, one chapter to beat Marron." Yusuke smiled.  
  
" Kurama?" I said worriedly, brushing his bangs out of his face after breaking the handcuffs.  
  
" H-Hiei?" Kurama said, opening his eyes.  
  
" Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
" I'm fine. Did you come all this way to save me?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Why wouldn't I?" I said, burying my face in Kurama's chest in a hug.  
  
" You're sweet." Kurama smiled, kissing my forehead.  
  
" Die Bitch! That's what you get for making my brother cry!!" Yukina yelled, stabbing Marron's dead body with her stars.  
  
" Dang, I think we found a replacement fighter." Botan smiled.  
  
" She made my brother cry, nobody gets away with that." Yukina said.  
  
" Baby, you're stabbing a dead body..." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
" I'm just making sure." Yukina smiled.  
  
" Come on, let's go home. For real this time." I smiled, helping Kurama up.  
  
Now I wonder why, 37 chapters ago, I hated everything. I regret it. That isn't what life is about. I don't really know what it is about yet, considering I haven't been in the human world long enough to know. But these days, life is going great. Just a few months later, Kurama and I moved in together (about time...), Yusuke and Botan are going out and doing great and Kuwabara and Yukina are starting a family (very much against my will, being called Uncle Hiei will be the end of me) And who knows, if Paisley gets off her lazy ass maybe, just maybe she'll think of another way to add some other stupid connection onto the story.  
  
THE END!! (At last...stupid writer's block...)  
  
A/N: Who knows, I just might have another stupid continuious part of Sayonara Bye, Bye. I am once again, totally obsessed with Yu Yu Hakusho and I am planning another part of Sayonara Bye, Bye. My writing skills have gotten better and my 4 month writer's block is finally over...yeahhhhh! So pray and let's hope I can make another part!  
  
3 Paisley!! 


End file.
